Wrestling Wives
by Ms.CenaOrtonMysterio
Summary: Seven women. Seven different stories. The one thing they have in common is the love for their men. Follow them through the trail and tribulations of being a wrestler's wife. Multiple OCs fic.
1. Introductions

Wrestling Wives

**Okaayy chicas and chicos. This is a trail run. I'm just writing this to get it out my head. I know many of you don't like multiple OC fics. Neither do I, but I had to get this out. Tell me if the couples get confusing.  
**  
Aaliyah's POV

NBA wives, off season. NFL wives, off season. NHL, off season. Even fucking Golf has a off season.  
The WWE, 24/7 365.  
You see all these supposed "BasketBall Wives" and "FootBall wives" complaining about never seeing there men. Half of them aren't even married.  
It takes a hell of a woman to be a Wrestling Wife. You have to have to be confident for when the dirt sheets and psycho fan girls write about how ugly you are. Independent when he's gone for 3 months. Trusting, knowing that your man won't cheat on you with a Diva or ring rat.  
Yeah, I'd love for one of those BasketBall wives to walk one day in my Red Bottoms.  
Trust me, I know these things. I've been with John Cena for 12 amazing years married for 4 of them.  
Don't get me wrong we've been through out ups and downs. His injures, rumors of infidelity, him wanting to be a playboy when he was on his rise in the company.  
But it has made our relationship strong. I love him more than anything.  
Right now he's out for six weeks after getting elbow surgery. He hasn't been in the greatest mood, but wrestling is his everything. I can't expect him to be Mr. Sunshine.  
"Hi Honey." I said coming into our lavish home.  
"Finally your home. Duke and I have been having guys day." He said getting up off the couch giving me a soft kiss.  
"I'm sorry. I had to do inventory at one store then I had rush over to the other because someone broke into the store. They stole like two TVs half the jewelry. Thank god no one was there when it happened."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that baby. What did the police say?"  
"There's a string of burglaries going on. They're cracking down."  
"Good. Want to go out for dinner?"  
"Yeah, let me freshen up." I gave him a kiss and went in our bedroom.  
"Duke! Off the bed!" I said to our Great Dane. The other man in my life.  
"Sorry man. I tried to give you a warning." John said petting him making me laugh.  
"How did therapy go? I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He grabbed my ass.  
"It's okay Boss Lady. I got a little frustrated. You know how I get."  
"Yeah, don't worry you'll be back on top in no time." I fixed my make up and brush through my hair. John was watching me.  
"What?" I asked blushing.  
"You're so gorgeous. I'm so blessed to have you as my wife."  
"I'm blessed and thankful that you're my husband. You're just so Sexy."  
"Keep talking like that we're going to skip dinner and go straight to dessert." John said grabbing my ass.  
"Boy stop. I'm hungry."  
"Hungry for this dick!" I laughed.  
"You so silly come on." He grabbed the keys to the Torino.  
"You driving?" I asked.  
"My other arm still work, Liyah." He said using one of my many nicknames.  
"Just don't drive like we in The Marine or some shit please."  
"I can't promise anything." He laughed and held my hand.

Vivian's POV

"Yeah baby I miss you too… did you like the necklace I sent you? Yeah I had to get it for ya… you should send my some pics of you in that lingerie I brought you… yeah, I'd love that. Okay send them around 11. I'll dream about you too bye." My husband, Randy Orton said. But he's not talking to me. Randy and I have been together for eight years, married for four of them. I love Randy so much, he's sweet, funny, compassionate. He's the only guy I've been with. I trust him with my life and I know he feels the same. But lately things have changed.  
It started two years ago. We just got married and Randy wanted a baby. We tried and I got pregnant. Randy was so excited. He was buying baby clothes reading any and every parenting article. Then one night I went out with some friends. These guys got in a fight in the loft next to us. I got shoved into a wall. I felt this terrible pain in my stomach. My friends took me to the hospital and I ended up losing our baby girl. Randy was on the road and I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I told my mom and she did it. Randy was upset. He says it wasn't my fault, but I can tell he resents me for it. He didn't want me going out while I was pregnant, but I had been in the house for a week alone. I'm such a bitch for leaving.  
We tried to have another kid, but it's been difficult. Randy gets frustrated and we end up yelling and throwing things. Nothing has been the same. The sex has lost all it's intimacy. We rarely kiss. He hasn't taken me on the road with him since I lost the baby. I go to Hall of Fame then he gets me a ticket back to Tampa.  
He's cheating now. I don't blame him. What good am I except for cooking and keeping the house running. He doesn't hide it. I've seen the receipts for gifts I don't get. Him sending text late at night. He gives me his clothes to clean there's lipstick on the collar. I love him too much to leave. Randy's the only thing I know.  
"You cook?" Randy asked coming into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, um spaghetti and meatballs."  
"Good, I'm leaving for that movie tomorrow."  
"That's awesome. Um can I come?" I asked ready for him to say no.  
"Nah, that's not professional." He started fixing his plate.  
"Okay, um I was going to go visit Aaliyah tomorrow."  
"I don't care." He said taking his plate and sitting on the couch. I went in our bedroom and started crying. I never thought our marriage would come to this.

Sophia's POV

Ring… ring… ring.  
"What the fuck?!" Who calls at three in the morning.  
'Punk baby' this muthafucka.  
"Hello?" I said half out of it.  
"Sophie! It's me! I just landed in Chicago."  
"Good for you bye."  
"Wait, I wanted to come by." He said in his sweet tone.  
I've known Phil for 10 years. We met when I interviewed I'm for PWI magazine. He was so funny and charming. And that damn lip piercing. But we're not dating. Pretty much just friends with benefits.  
"Can you call me when the sun is up? Thank you bye."  
"Wait, come on I need to see those pretty eyes."  
"You still go that buzz cut?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I ain't fucking you with that hair. You look like you're in some cult."  
"Thanks, love you too. I love how you elevate my self esteem."  
"Punk, I'm not in the mood."  
"I'll put you in the mood." It pisses me off when he does this. Like I should just jump up out of my sleep and suck his dick.  
"Go fucking get one of those other bitches you fuck! I'm not some sex toy you can use at your convince."  
"Soph. You know I don't look at you like that."  
"Weird way of showing it. You haven't called me all week. Now you're horny and then you call. Bye Philip." I hung up frustrated. I'm tired of being a booty call. I want to be his girlfriend. He can go on two dates with a girl and they're dating. I got a text for him.  
'Sorry. My schedule is crazy in can barely call my sisters. I'm really sorry. You're not just a bed buddy to me. I love you, you know this. Lets talk in the morning? Breakfast maybe. I love you goodnight' I sighed. I just imagine his puppy dog pout and I'm done.  
I'm not sure I can deal with being friends with benefits.

We're going to be exclusive or I'm done.

Abigail's POV

"Should we I paint the nursery pink since we're having a girl. Or something more light like a lavender, or baby blue?" My husband, Ted DiBiase Jr., asked me.  
"I don't know Ted." I sighed. Carrying this baby is stressing.  
"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing my lower back.  
"Nothing. I'm just tired." He smiled.  
"Our little girl keeps kicking huh? I want to give her a cute name. Something delicate. Delilah, or maybe your name." He smiled. I just got and left the living room going into the guest room.  
I'm not ready for a baby. I love Ted so much, but I can't have this baby. How can I be a mom when I've never had one?  
In 2 more months I'll be a mom. But I'm not ready for it. I can accept this child.  
Of course Ted is excited. He wakes me up at 5 in the morning to rub my belly. I did want kids, but know that it's happening I can't do it.  
God help me.

**Okay, so yeah. There will be other wives and girlfriends. If I keep writing this there will be Kofi, Cody, Jericho, and Zack.  
I just put these first because they'll be the most dramatic and compelling. It's up to you guys with this one. I'm just wrote this to get it out my head so I can write other stories easier. Yeah, I'm weird like that.**


	2. On The Rocks

Wrestling Wives

Aaliyah's POV

John took me to our favorite sea-food restaurant. We've been coming here since we moved to Tampa.  
"I love this time of year." I said sipping my margarita.  
"Why?" John asked holding my free hand.  
"The weather gets colder, I love Halloween, breast cancer awareness so everything is pink. Then ThanksGiving comes and we head out to Newbury for the annual Cena football game. Then Christmas. Ah I love it!"  
"I like this time of the year too. You dress sexy for Halloween. We have sex in my old room for ThanksGiving. Then for Christmas you dress up as sexy Mrs. Claus. Yeah I love it too." I laughed.  
"You so stupid."  
"But on something serious we need to talk." The waiter brought our shrimp and crab nachos.  
"Um, I've been having a lot of time to think lately. And hell I want a baby with my baby." He blushed.  
"Awww Boo!" I squealed. The people in our section stared.  
"I told you no nicknames in public." He whispered.  
"Sorry, but you're serious?"  
"Of course. I've been thinking a lot. About you and me. Duke was kind of seeing we could both be together on taking care of something. And he's alive and happy. Now I want a baby. Plus seeing all the guys walking around with there kids makes me want it more. So you think we can do it?"  
"Yes. I've been wanting to bring it up. But you've been so stressed."  
"I'm sorry. I'm always thinking about the company, who needs to be retweeted to get some eyes on them. What movie I'm doing. The sponsors. I never think of us. As a husband that's terrible. I want to see you pregnant waddling around the house."  
"I'm gonna rock that pregnant belly like Beyoncé."  
"Beyoncé had a demon child." I laughed.  
"I need to cancel your subscription to the Enquirer." He laughed.  
"So when are we going to start this process?" I licked my lips.  
"Girl, keep doing that and it'll start right here." I smiled.

John's POV

Aaliyah and I's child is going to be beautiful.  
My wife is the most stunning woman in the world. Her smile is what made me fall in love with her. Those plump lips curl into a Colgate smile.  
She has beautiful big brown eyes that render me speechless. Beautiful brown skin that I could kiss for days. Long black hair that I love to run my fingers through when we make love. Then that body.  
Aaliyah "The Body" Cena.  
Big breast, not too skin not to big of a waist. Perfect ass and thighs. And from time to time I love to suck her toes. Yeah you have to be together for a while to like that.  
"I guess I can get some help from Abigail and Anastasia."  
"Is Vivian still recovering?"  
"Yeah, but I know I can't be in her face with it."  
"Yeah, you want a boy or girl?"  
"Boy, everybody's having girls."  
"I want a girl. Then have a hep of boys to protect her."  
"My vagina is going to be loose as a goose."  
"My dick is huge and you stay tight. I'll think it'll be okay."  
"You're so damn sexual, Mr. Cena."  
"Well I'm married to you, Mrs. Cena. So it comes natural." I chuckled.  
"Come."  
"God, you keep me smiling."  
"I love your smile."  
"I wish I had Dimples."  
"I wish my butt wasn't so big."  
"I love that ass. I can sit a cup on it."

Randy's POV

I was packing for my flight. Vivian was fast asleep. We've been through hell and back. But I still love her. She's absolutely beautiful. She has long black hair a contrast to her white porcelain skin. Gorgeous hazel brown eyes. High cheek bones. Perfect lips that molded into mine perfectly. A body that doesn't quit. I miss kissing her thighs before I eat her pussy.  
Damn, we were freaky. I loved handcuffing her to the bed. My favorite was when she dressed as a teacher and I was the disrespectful student that had to be punished. We weren't all about the freaky shit though. I loved nothing more than after a long flight coming home to her naked and ready for me under the covers. We would make love for hours until our bodies gave out.  
But then it happened and I couldn't deal. I know I'm a asshole for cheating on the only person that really understands me.  
Vivian was there for me when I was into drugs. She helped me through rehab. She was there for my rise back to the top.  
Damn. She's perfect.  
I can't give you a reason for why I'm fucking this other bitch. I know Vivian won't cheat. I'm like the only thing she knows. I still remember the day we met in Miami.  
I was doing some shopping for pointless shit with John before a show. We walked into a sunglasses store there she was. She had on these light blue short shorts that made my heart race.  
I kept harassing her saying I'd buy the pink Gucci glasses she was going to get. After me pretty much begging she let me. When we walked out the store she handed me the 200 dollars it cost and ran off. I felt like a dumb ass until I unfolded the money. She gave me her number.  
Then getting the date was a whole other process. It took a month to convince her I wasn't a serial rapist. We had a great first date. She held out on the pussy for what seemed like a lifetime. She didn't tell me she was a virgin until my dick was about to go in her. I had to change the whole game plan and go slow. It was amazing. I love knowing I'm the only man to ever touch her like that and knowing she trusted me.  
Fuck, why am I such a dick to her? I was a jerk earlier telling her she can't come to Toronto with me and I don't care where she goes. It's just something in me making me say it. I don't see how she deals with me. It takes a strong woman to be a wrestling wife. It takes a woman of another breed to be my wife.  
I walked into our bedroom she decorated. My baby has great taste. She was sleeping in one of those nighties that drives me crazy. Damn I have to have her before I go.  
"Vivian." I shook her.  
"Yes, Randy?" I don't tell her. 'I need you' or whisper something dirty in her ear to make her wet.  
"You know." She sighed and laid on her back. I hate doing her like this. It feels like I'm raping her.  
"Are you going to undress me?" I sighed and nodded. I saw a slight smile. I remember she would love when I would slowly strip her of every piece of clothing then have my way with her all over the house. She loves getting fucked up against the glass of the patio door. Our neighbors, not so much.  
I took off her panties slowly. A soft moan escaped her lips. She has the sweetest moans.  
"Eat me baby. Please? I miss it." She nearly begged. I never give her head anymore. She gives it to me everytime I ask in my asshole ways.  
"Okay." I opened her legs and took a small lick. I miss this too. My lips kissed her clit.  
"Mmm, Ran." God Vivi is addicting. I need to leave soon. If I keep eating her I'll be late.  
It took everything in me to stop.  
"Randy." She whined. I just pulled down my jeans.  
"Randy stop." She said scooting up on the bed.  
"What?"  
"I'm tired of you doing this."  
"What?"  
"Using me like a maid all fucking day! Then waking me up in the middle of night so you can get your dick wet. Remember when we would both wanted to make love. Yeah sounds crazy huh?"

Vivian's POV

I don't ever call Randy out on his wrongs. I'm kind of regretting it now.  
"I was trying for a quickie." He said looking at the ground.  
"Randy, name the last time we kissed."  
"Damn never mind!" He got up and put his pants back on.  
"I want the old us back! When we would talk and Skype for hours! You loved taking me on the road with you! Now I'm lucky if you take me to Mania."  
"Shut up damn!" When he's says that he's knows I'm right.  
"I'm your wife! Don't tell me to be quiet!"  
"Okay, do what you want! Don't listen to me! Like when you went out that night!" He said in a merciless tone. I ran out of bed into the bathroom.  
Hot tears ran down my face. He does hate me. It's all my fault. Randy's going to leave me.

Randy's POV

Fuck! Why did I say that? I knocked on the bathroom door.  
"GO! Just leave so you can act like I don't exist! Like you always do!" She yelled. I sighed and grabbed my bags. Vivian wears her heart on her sleeve. I take jabs at it whenever I can. She's going to divorce me if I keep doing this. I have to fix us. Vivian's my everything, I can't lose her.

Aaliyah's POV

John got me home quickly so we could try for this baby. He gets kind of frustrated because his arm isn't in a sling anymore, but he has limited mobility. So he can't grab and touch me like he wasn't.  
As I closed the front door John turned me around giving me a fiery, passionate kiss. He pinned me against the door and tried to pick me up.  
"Fuck!" He hissed clutching his bad arm.  
"You okay?" I asked looking at his arm.  
"Yeah, shit. This is fucking annoying. I can't do shit." He said sitting on the couch. I sat next to him and scratched his head.  
"Babe, it could be worse. You could be in a wheelchair with and blown out knees or something and be out for six months."  
"I know. I just hate how we only have time together just the two of us when I'm injured. And when I'm injured I can't do shit." I kissed him.  
"John, don't be so hard on yourself."  
"Baby, be honest. Am I a good husband?"  
"Are you for real?" I asked not believing her just asked me that.  
"Yeah, I'm never home. When I am I'm in a shitty mood and you have to deal with it."  
"John, you're the best husband a woman could have. I love you. So what you're not home a lot. You show me so much love. I couldn't find a better guy." He smiled.  
"I just hate that you're always alone in the house."  
"Not I'm not. Vivian comes over everyday after work. Duke is my other man. My mom comes over to see if I'm pregnant yet then leaves." He laughed.  
"I was thinking when I'm back on the road you should come with me. Improve our chances on this child."  
"All good with me. Now come on I need that D." I gave him a kiss and ran into the bedroom. By the time John came in I was down to my bra and panties.  
"I thought I'd give you some help." I purred as he walked in the room.  
"I think I have something you can help with." He walked to the edge of the bed. His dick was trying to break the seam of his jeans.  
"Sure can." I unbuttoned his shirt and carefully pulled down the sleeves.  
"Mm, I could never get tired of this body." I said kissing his pecs. My teeth took a bite of his nipples making him groan in pleasure. I kissed down lower stop at his belt buckle. I slowly removed it and unbuttoned his jeans.  
"Liyah, faster shit." He huffed.  
"Patience. I'm getting there." I pulled down his jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers.  
I squeezed the large lump. John was getting more and more impatient.  
"Tell me what you want." I looked up at him.  
"Suck it baby." He said pulling out his long, beast like dick. I like calling it the 9th Wonder of the World.

John's POV

Aaliyah's such a vixen. The way she looks at me during sex is so fucking sexy. I wrapped my fingers through her hair. She opened her mouth as I pushed her mouth down on to my dick.  
Aaliyah worked her magic getting me to my breaking point.  
"Aaliyah fuck baby." She deep throated me letting my cum drain down her throat.

Aaliyah's POV

I love hearing that pop noise when I get done pleasing my man.  
"You bout to get it baby."  
"Stop talking about it and show me." I turned around arching my back. John slapped my ass with his good hand. He got on his knees.  
"Oh, you naughty boy."  
"You love it." He pressed his tongue against my wet, exposed clit. The sound that came out my mouth as he licked the nub wasn't human. John does know how to bring the animal out in me. He put a finger inside me, curling it on my g-spot. His warm lips wrapped around my clit.  
"Fuck John!" He put in another finger moving them in and out rapidly. My legs started to shake as the pleasure filled my body.  
"Mmm, baby." John kept going faster and faster. I came so hard, I could barely breath.  
"Mm, my baby taste so good." He said standing up. My legs were still shaking he rubbed my thighs and ass until I calmed.  
"Ready for me to let go in you baby."  
"Always." He chuckled and entered me slowly.

John's POV

I've done a lot of difficult things in my life. Trying to go deep in my wife with one arm is now on the list.  
"John, baby you hit so good, ah." I smacked her ass.  
"Mmm, harder!" I pounded into her harder and harder with each stroke slapping her ass. Aaliyah came immediately.  
"It's one of those nights." She just looked back at me and smiled.  
I love making Aaliyah cum over and over again. I love pleasing her in every way possible.  
"Rub your clit. Don't stop." I said into her ear. She did so.  
"Mmm, oh god!" Her legs gave out. I lifted her up with my good arm. Her back was pressed against my chest. I continued to thrust into her.  
"John, baby please cum! Fuck!" She dug her nails into the arm around her waist.  
"You first." I whispered in her ear before biting her neck. We came together.  
"John, you can't be doin' that." She laughed laying on the bed.  
"What?" I laughed fixing her sex hair.  
"Because my body can only handle so much greatness." I laughed and kissed her.  
"Your arm okay?"  
"Yeah, can't wait to get the sleeve off though. I miss picking you up." She smiled and kissed me.  
"Good night I love you."  
"I love you too."

Aaliyah's POV

-The Next Morning-

I woke up to John kissing my neck.  
"Wake up, Baby." I turned to him and opened my eyes.  
"Good morning Handsome." I kissed him.  
"Morning Honey."  
"Do you have rehab today?" I asked rubbing his chest.  
"Yes, wanna come? We gotta leave in a hour."  
"Sure, see my baby make strides." I kissed him. He put his hand around the back of my neck. I pulled away.  
"Come on. Lets get up before I'm bent over the bed again." He laughed.  
"Yeah."

Anastasia's POV

"Mommy! I want pancakes!"  
"I want waffles!"  
"Me too!" I love my kids. But gosh they can screech like their dad.  
"Morning my children!" Chris yelled coming downstairs.  
"DADDY!" Our kids ran to him.  
I've known Chris since we were middle school. We started dating when he came back to Winnipeg after his wrestling training. Unfortunately this was the same time his mom got in her accident. That was one of her last wishes was for us to get together. We always liked other. No one had the balls to say how they felt. I still remember the day he asked me out. He came to my house early in the morning and cooked me breakfast. It was snowing that day. We took a walk outside. We went to the park we always hung out at as kids. He pushed me on the swing. We probably looked like idiots on the teeter-totter. He took me into the woods. We would always get box cutters and crave drawings in the tree. Chris showed me all the old ones. I remembered all of them except one. It said, 'Ana, will be my GF?' I smiled and found a box cutter on the ground. I wrote back. 'Yes!' We kissed. Oh, he's such a great kisser.

That was around 1991. We got married in 2000. He proposed on New Year's Eve. So we've been together for 21 wonderful years. Damn it doesn't even feel like its been that long. We became parents in 2005 having our son Stephane Christopher Irvine. In 2007 we had our twin daughters Alyssa Christine Irvine and Aubrey Christina Irvine. Yes they have their daddy's name, but they have my good looks.  
"Good morning Beautiful." He kissed me. Our kids did their usual "ewwww!".  
"Thank God you woke up. Please go play with the kids so I can make breakfast."  
"Sorry Babe can't. Have to plan the second half of the tour."  
"Second half? You've been touring ever since you left Raw."  
"Baby, the band is finally getting big!"  
"But I barely see you. I thought at least you'd leave wrestling take a month or two off then go to Fozzy."  
"Ana, I'm sorry. I promise once we finish the tour I'll take you and the kids on vacation." He gave me another kiss, grabbed his keys, and said good bye to the kids.  
"Mom, why is Dad never home?" Alyssa asked.  
"Because your dad is never satisfied with anything. Here pancakes for Stephane and waffles for the girls." Chris is always doing something. I love that he's so ambitious, but damn I need my man at home.

Aaliyah's POV

John made more progress on his arm. I'm so proud of my babe.  
"I think you're my good luck charm." John said wrapping his arm around my waist as we walk to the car.  
"You should come every session."  
"When's your next one?"  
"The day after tomorrow."  
"Good, I have to go to Toronto tomorrow. I need to get some materials for the scarfs I designed."  
"Can I tag along?"  
"Of course. I'm going to soak in every minute we have together." I kissed him.  
"Do you want me to drop you off at ViVian's and pick you up later?"  
"Yeah, unless you want to drink wine and gossip with us. You're more than welcomed."  
"Nah, I'll just clean the garage or something. I need to two arms to take Duke on a walk."  
"You said you wanted a big dog. I wanted a bulldog."  
"A bulldog couldn't protect you while I'm gone."  
"My Mac 11 can protect me." He laughed and kissed me.  
"I love you."

Vivian's POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Aaliyah to come by. I've known her for as long as I've known Randy. We really bonded since John and Randy are so close. And we understand each other since we're married to the top guys in the company. My hair salon is two doors down from her clothing store.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Hey Girl." I said hugging her.  
"Hey."  
"Hi John." He hugged me.  
"Hey how are you doing Mrs. Orton?"  
"Um good."  
"That's good. Got to make sure you and Randy are good. Bye baby." He kissed Aaliyah passionately. A ora of love is around them. They are always happy and smiling when they're around each other. That's how Randy and I use to be.  
"John, stop." She giggled pushing him back.  
"I love you. Call me when you ready." He kissed her one more time and left.  
"Sorry, he's been so affectionate lately."  
"It's okay." I let her in.  
"Wow, the place looks nice."  
"Thanks, I switched out the Summer decorations for Fall." She sat on the couch.  
"Where's your worse half?" She asked. Aaliyah and Randy don't really like each other. When Randy was younger and idiotic he would make fun of her and John's relationship. Since she's black and John's white. Nothing racist, just a overwhelming amount of jokes.  
"He's up in Toronto filming 12 Rounds: Reloaded."  
"You didn't go?"  
"No, um it just wouldn't be professional."  
"Fuck that. I went when to New Orleans with John for 12 Rounds. I went to New Mexico too for The Reunion."  
"Yeah, but it's his first serious film." I brought her a glass of white wine. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?!" I asked looking through the peep hole.  
"1-800-Flowers." I was surprised. Who would send me flowers? I opened the door.  
"To Vivian Orton. From Randy Orton." It was a big bouquet of red roses.  
"Um, thank you." He nodded and left.  
"Aw, that's sweet of him. What does the card say?" I put the flowers on the couch table and grabbed the card.  
"Sorry for not bring you. Got you a ticket to Toronto. Please come I need my baby." I smiled.  
"Aw, Randalynn has a heart."  
"Yeah, I need to start packing. The flights for tonight." I showed her the ticket.  
"This is the same flight as John and I that's cool."  
"Yea! I get to see you guys make out and fondle each other." I rolled my eyes.  
"We don't fondle. We caress." She laughed. I sighed and sat on the couch taking a long sip of my wine.  
"I miss when Randy and I were like that." Aaliyah knows Randy and I's marriage isn't what it use to be. She's the only one. When our families come around we act like a happy, in love couple. When they leave its back to me trying to cuddle with Randy on the couch and him scooting away.  
"I thought you guys were getting better."  
"I thought that too. But Randy is just so ugh! We're a complete parallel to what we use to be."  
"You have lay some shit down to Randy. You know something extreme has to happen for him to realize he's wrong." Isn't that the truth.  
"What should I do?"  
"Pack up your shit. The minute he sees you have no problem leaving he'll be ready to fix things."  
"I think we need counseling. I know we need counseling."  
"Trust me. He'll realize that you're the best thing for him and he can't do better." I haven't told her about him cheating. Aaliyah is waiting for the day she can go off on Randy again. Yes again. Back when John dropped his album Randy said he's dating Aaliyah so he could sell more records to black females, and well Aaliyah went off. I don't blame her Randy use to he a douche, but he was always sweet and caring to me.  
"Hopefully. He took all my good years." She laughed.  
"Girl, you make the Kardashians look like the Adams family." I laughed.  
"So how's it going with John being home?"  
"I love it. It's great waking up to him in the morning. I know this sounds selfish, but I wish he could be out for longer."  
"It's not selfish. It's a rarity to just sit in the couch together and watch a rerun of Breaking Bad."  
"He isn't as frustrated as he use to be. I've learned many ways to calm him."  
"Rubbing his ears." I laughed.  
"Yes, and other places."  
"Isn't it hard to have sex though? When Randy broke his collar bone we could barely get it in."  
"It is. We can't get all wild, but we can do it. I just have to be aware of his arm."  
"I bet he hates he can't pick you up."  
"We've been together forever and I still don't understand why he has the urge to carry me everywhere."  
"You're his baby, duh." She laughed.  
"Oh yeah. What was up with that Mohawk Randy had?"  
"He said he could cut it himself, and as you could see it ended up like that."  
"I'm trying to convince John to let his grow out. I need to run my finger through some hair."  
"You so sexual."  
"All John's thoughts consist of are WWE, cars, and sex."  
"Randy's consist of WWE, guns, and sex."  
"That's why I think he's crazy."  
"He's not crazy, just different. Now I'll tell you who has a bad haircut."  
"Punk!" We laughed and high fived.  
"He had to have lost a bet. That look just isn't for him." We laughed.

Sophia's POV

I woke up around seven. I was just laying in bed watching the local news when my apartment go buzzed. I went over to the speaker system.  
"Who is it?"  
"Punk."  
"Punk who?"  
"Philip "CM Punk" Brooks."  
"Who?"  
"You want my social?"  
"Yeah, I can get that 20 dollars you owe me from your bank account."  
"Sophs, let me in!"  
"God okay. Don't piss your pants." I buzzed him in.  
"Hey Baby." He said as I opened the door.  
"Hi." He hugged me.  
"I told you were going to breakfast why are you in pjs?"  
"Because I'm tired."  
"Want me to wake you up?" He pushed me against a wall.  
"Punk, stop I'm not in the mood." I pushed passed him going into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong? I should have you bent over the couch by now."  
"Oh my god! Stop making me sound like a fucking slut! I'm tired of being that bitch you call when your horny!" He sighed taking off his hat.  
"You know how much you turn me on. I can't help but think and say sexual things around you."

Punk's POV

Sophia is so fucking cute. She has classical looks dewy eyes, pouted lips, a small nose. Her body is perfect.  
"That obvious. Phil just leave."  
"What about breakfast?" I asked coming into the kitchen.  
"You'll do how you always do. We eat, you don't finish. You ask me can you bring the food back to my house. I bring you back here. You make some move on me, and I'll end up with my legs in the air. I'm tired of you using me to bust a nut." I hate hearing her say that. I think women are the most beautiful and strong creatures. Sophia is too great of a girl to feel that way. I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my chin on her head. She usually calms down when I do this.  
"I love you. I never want you to feel like I'm using you just for sex."  
"Then next time you call me. Think of me as a whole and not my kitty." I laughed and kissed her.  
"Put your hat back on please." She said grabbing it putting it on my head.  
"What? It's just a haircut."  
"You look better with hair, just saying. You remember we didn't fuck around when you got your head shaved."  
"Those were some dark days." She laughed and shook her head.  
"You were fucking other bitches. Don't lie."  
"Yeah, but they're aren't you." I grabbed her ass.  
"I love yoga pants on you." I kissed her neck.  
"You're horny ass."  
"We still on for breakfast?"  
"No, today is my lazy day. I'm staying inside eating junk food watching LifeTime movies."  
"Living life on the edge I see."  
"I'm about that life." He laughed and went into my fridge.  
"I'm going to make you breakfast then."  
"Keep that hat on while you're doing it."  
"So just the hat." I took my shirt off.  
"Sure. Don't get chest hair in my omelet." She kissed me and sat on the couch.

Randy's POV

Vivi texted me saying she's coming. I started setting up the room all nice and romantic. Maybe we can work things out tonight.  
I light candles, rose petals everywhere, and a bottle of Moët. Her favorite. It reminds me of our honeymoon in France. We had a hotel right by the Eiffel Tower. It was the best week of my life. Just my wife and I.  
I just put the Moët on ice when someone knocked on the door. Can't be Vivi her plane just left 30 minutes ago. I opened the door seeing Kori, my mistress.  
"Kori, what are you doing here?"  
"I saw your tweets had to come and see my baby." She walked into the room.  
"No, how did you find the hotel?"  
"Found a group of those creepy wrestling fans. They told me. Oh! I'm gonna get wasted." She grabbed the bottle and took it to the head. I snatched it from her.  
"No, that's for my wife!"  
"Whatever, do you ever regret that tattoo." She pointed to the the tattoo of Vivian's name and our wedding date in Roman Numerals on my forearm.  
"I don't regret shit especially when it comes to my wife."  
"You must be regretting marrying her if you're fucking me." I took a deep breath running my hands down my face.  
"I love when you're angry. So sexy." She pushed me on the bed.  
"No, my wife's coming." She kissed me.  
"Let me get the D and I'm out."  
"No." She took off her shirt.  
"What about now?" I kissed her.  
"That's what I thought."  
Kori is no where near as beautiful as Vivian. She calls herself Botox Barbie. She use to be on Bad Girls Club. I can't believe I'm fucking some ex-reality star.

Vivian's POV

John and Aaliyah dropped me off at the hotel. I walked up to Randy's room and opened the door with my keycard. As I walked in I saw pink and red rose petals on the floor, candles. Randy is so sweet. I saw him sleeping in bed. He must of fell asleep waiting for me. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.  
"Honey, wake up." She opened his eyes.  
"Shit! Vivian what are you doing here?!"  
"You invited me silly. Thank you for the rose." He lifted the sheet up on his body.  
"Guess you couldn't wait huh?" I giggled and straddled him.  
"I love-"  
"Randy! Can I take the Moët?!" My head snapped back seeing a naked bitch walking out the bathroom.  
"What the fuck?!" I screamed getting off of Randy.  
"Vivi listen I can explain." I just stared at him and cried. He reached out to touch me I ran to the door.  
"VIVIAN!" I ran outside the room crying not knowing where I was running to. I just had to get away from Randy.

Randy's POV

"That's your wife? She's prettier than I thought. She ain't hotter than me though."  
"Leave!" I yelled throwing her clothes at her heading to the door.  
"Can I have the bottle?" She laughed.  
"Fuck you." I jumped in my sweats and left. I followed the sound of crying until I found Vivian in a stairwell.  
"Vivian listen please."  
"I'm sorry for being a terrible wife okay? Just leave me already! I can't deal with the pain of this anymore!"  
"Vivian, I love you baby. I could never leave you."  
"You hate me. I know you do! I hate myself."  
"Vivian baby I swear I love you. I always will." I tried to hug her.  
"I'll be gone when you get back to the house. I'm sorry." She ran again. I can't keep chasing her. I went upstairs back to my room. This is not how I imagined my night ending.

Aaliyah's POV

"So you just couldn't order the fabrics?" John asked as we settled in our hotel room.  
"No, I had to get a feel for them. No one wants to wear a itchy scarf."  
"Good point. Lets have sex." He pulled me down onto the bed with him.  
"Straight coward. I like." We kissed as he started to take off my shirt my phone rang.  
"Mm.… John I … gotta get that." I said between kisses.  
"I gotta get you pregnant." I laughed and pulled away grabbing my phone. John continued his assault on my neck.  
"Hello?"  
"Aaliyah… please come and get me. Just you please?!" Vivian waled.  
"What's wrong?" John stopped hearing the concern in my voice.  
"Randy, ch-ch- cheated on me!"  
"I'll be there!" I hung up.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"I need to go, Vivian needs me. Your friend then fucked up." I grabbed my jacket and keys.  
"Wait, what?"  
"I'll explain later. Love you bye." I gave him a kiss and left.

Vivian's POV

I was standing on a bench outside the hotel. That's the bitch in the photos on Randy's phone. I can't believe he flew me out here just to put it in my face that he's cheating.  
He must really hate me.  
"Vivian!" I saw Aaliyah parked across the street. I got up and got in the backseat.  
"What did that douche bag do? Is he still at the hotel. I'll whoop his ass!" She said climbing in the back.  
"He hates me. I love him and he hates me!" She hugged me.  
"Vivian, you're the sweetest girl I know. He hates himself. He has to, to cheat on you."  
"What did I do? I'm the worst wife ever!"  
"No, you're not! Vivian don't let that piece of shit bring you down."  
"He's not a piece of shit! Just take me back to the airport!" She sighed and got back in the front seat.  
"Vivian, you can do better." She muttered. I just sighed and wiped my tears.

**So what do you think? Anyone feel sorry for Randy? Do you think Aaliyah should tell Vivian about her and John's plans?  
Next chapter I promise to have Cody, Zack, and Kofi in it. I'll also write more on everyone's backgrounds. I'm going to put the pics of the wives in my bio so check it out!  
Love you guys!**


	3. Our Past

Wrestling Wives

WARNING! WARNING! This is a **LONG ASS CHAPTER!**

-Toronto-

John's POV

I fell asleep waiting for Aaliyah. She looked beyond pissed leaving. I learned after 12 years of being together let her cool off then wait for her to come to me and rant

"John!" She yelled coming in the room.

"Yes, Boss Chick?" I asked lifting my head off the pillow.

"You need to talk to your boy! Before I take my ass back to the hotel and lay the SmackDown on his punk ass!"

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes. She sat her bag down and started pacing up and down the length of the bed.

"Randy cheated on Vivian. The only good thing that happened to his sorry ass and he fucks it up."

"Wait what?" She huffed.

"Randy fucked another bitch. I had to drive Vivian to the airport she called her sister crying. That's my girl I hate seeing her like this."

"I'll talk to him when I'm awake."

"John, take your ass to his hotel or everything from the neck down is off limits and you know you can't last that long." I got up.

"The power of the pussy." She shook her head.

"I love you now go." She pointed to the door.

"When I get back you better be naked."

"Give me the details of what Randy said and I'll drop the panties."

"We're married. I shouldn't have to work for it anymore." She gave me that 'you ain't funny look'. I smiled.

"I'm kidding. I'll be back soon. Give me a kiss." She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too bye."

Randy's POV

I called Vivian over and over. Sent a hundred text messages. Fuck I have to leave to start the movie soon.

"Vivian baby pick up pick up." I said as the phone rang.

"You fucking little ass bitch!" It was her sister. I had to marry into a crazy Muslim family. Her family already doesn't like me since I'm not Muslim and covered in tattoos.

"Give your sister the phone!"

"Go suck a fucking dick you bitch. No one fucks over my family!" She hung up.

I took deep breaths trying to hold back my anger. I'm not angry with Vivian, I'm angry with myself. I should've ran after her.

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it.

"John? Why are you here?"

"I flew from Tampa to give you acting tips."

"John, I'm not in the mood."

"Aaliyah wants me to talk to you." He said walking into my room.

"You so fucking wiped."

"Nah, when my wife is huffing and puffing around the room and wants me to do something to make her feel better, I'll do it. Because I love her."

"Aww, stitch that on a pillow because I don't care."

"Obviously you don't. Randy I'm not going to come down on you about cheating on your wife."

"Good, now leave."

"But I will tell you this. Vivian has been there for you through everything. Every fucking thing. She can only take so much."

"You don't think I know this?! I love Vivian. I hate the fact that I cheated. I hate seeing her cry because of my actions. I'm a asshole to her. Trust me I know. This chick is nothing compared Vivian. Vivi is successful, sweet, loving. This girl is just leaching off of whatever guy she's with. I'm that guy." I sat on the edge of the bed. John sat on the couch across from me.

"How much money have you spent on her?"

"Not a crazy amount. But I never do anything for Vivian. I think the last thing I bought her was Advils and that was like two years ago?"

"Wait. What?"

"Ever since it happened we've been broken. Any time I'm home we're both miserable."

"If she's miserable and you're miserable why don't you-"

"I'll never leave her."

"Not a divorce. Counseling."

"I hate that shit."

"I could save your marriage. You need it man."

"I need my wife."

-Tampa-

Vivian's POV

"Vivian! I told you! He's no good! No good for my daughter!" My mother yelled as I walked in her home.

"He is good mom! You guys don't see that side of him!"

"Lies! He's a drug head." I hate when she does this. She can't let the past go.

"He's changed! That was the past."

"That's still in him! He said on the DVD." My father was sitting in the living room watching me intently.

"Mom, I love him! I take his imperfections. He takes mine."

"He's a walking imperfection. His looks, his job, those hideous tattoos!"

"He's beautiful!" I cried.

"SHUT UP!" My father yelled standing up walking past me into the kitchen. He's the coldest man I know.

"Take the ring off." He hissed.

"N-"

"Take it off or I will!" He pulled out a knife.

"Vivian, take it off." My mom said grabbing my hand.

"No." She slammed it down on the counter.

"Take it off or I'll cut your finger off." I tried to pull my hand away. My mom fought me using all her strength to keep my hand down.

"Stop!" I screamed. My hand flew back slapping my mom in her face.

"GET OUT!" My dad yelled pushing me towards the door. My sister came downstairs.

"Dad! Stop!" She said pushing him away from me.

"Get out of my home! You can come back when you leave that piece of trash." He threw my bags out the door.

"Vivian, I'll take you home."

"No, you will not." My sister is only 18. She lives with my parents while she's going to college. So they have all control over her.

"It's okay, Leslie-"

"You can not speak to us until you leave that sorry excuse for a human being. Keep trying to defend him while he's kissing a woman that isn't his wife." He pushed me out the door. I fell to the concrete. My elbows were bleeding. I looked at the outside of my hand it had a large gash on it. I guess it got cut when I got my hand free from my mother's grip.

My eyes filled with tears as I grabbed my tote bags and purse. I don't have my family, I don't have my husband. What has my life come to?

-Tampa-

Cassie's POV

I was cuddled up next to my boyfriend Cody Rhodes, I means Runnels, on our bed. We met at the Marvel Comics Headquarters in New York in 2009. It was pretty much love at first sight. He had those boyish good looks that have only gotten better with time. I fell in love with his laugh and smile.

_"Cassandra! The WWE guy is here." Ryan said knocking on my door._

_"Can you cover the tour? I have a meeting and Angie just took her lunch."_

_"Sure." I got up and headed into the lobby._

_This dude is probably 6'7" 300 pounds. I looked around the lobby. No big guys just the doorman, Harry, and the front desk girl, Lily._

_"Lily, where's this wrestler dude?"_

_"Over there. He sure is cute." I turned around. She wasn't lying. He was tall, dark, handsome. I walked up to him._

_"Hi, are you from WWE?" I put on my brightest smile._

_"Yes, hi um I um Cody Rhodes, I mean um Runnels. My ring name is Rhodes. Yeah um yeah." His nervousness made me find him even cuter._

_"I'm Cassandra. I'm a artist here, but I'll give you a tour."_

_"Thanks, you're um really pretty." I blushed._

_"Thanks, you're very… dashing."_

_"Is that good?" He laughed._

_"Yes, very."_

He asked me on a date and we went that same day. I was never a girl to fall in love quickly, but with Cody it just happened.

We've lived together for two years. It took Cody a lot of convincing to get me to move from NY to Tampa. But it was well worth it.

Cody kissed my head. I looked up seeing that dashing smile on his face.

"You should let me take you out shopping tomorrow. Let me spoil you." He said squeezing my side.

"No."

Cody's POV

I hate when Cassie does this. We've been together for going on four years and she doesn't let me do anything for her. She's the perfect girlfriend. She never complains about me being gone. When I'm hurt she goes into nurse mode. The sex is so fucking good. I could look at her for hours. She has these sexy, exotic looks. She's Polynesian so her skin is a beautiful shade of brown. She has the body of a goddess with a model face. She's perfect. The only time we have a disagreement is when I want to buy her anything. I mean anything. A car, shoes, jewelry, a burger. If I found a penny on the ground she wouldn't take it. We get into serious arguments about it. She does it to everybody. She doesn't even accept gifts from family. I think it's something deeper she just won't tell me.

"Cassie, baby I love you. But why do you stay on this Mrs. Independent shit."

"I just don't accept gifts from people okay? For the millionth time just deal with it!"

"What are you going to say when I ask to marry you? Give me the money for the ring back?"

"No, Cody. You know that's just how I am. I'm like that with everyone!"

"It's amazing how we've been together for four years, but I barely know you. I've never seen where you grew up." She got out of bed grabbing a pillow.

"There's somethings in life I just want to forget about, okay?!"

Cassie's POV

I went in the guest room. There's things about my past that I don't want him to know. He probably wouldn't understand half of it. He grew up with all the luxuries of life. I was five standing on the corners begging for change with my mom and brother.

-Tampa-

Randy's POV

I had been calling Vivian all day in between scenes. She isn't answering I asked the producer and director could I go home for a day. They were reluctant, but let me go. I'll have extra work to do tomorrow, but it's worth it. I'm not going to lose Vivian.

When I got to our home the sun was just rising. Vivian's cars were still in the drive way. I never let her park in the garage. Why am I realizing how bad of a husband I am now. I opened the door. There was glass on the ground. I looked at the mantel. All the picture frame were broken. Our wedding photo was ripped to shreds.

"Vivian?! Vivi?!" I looked in the closet where she keeps her hair stuff, empty. Next I went in our bedroom. All her clothes were gone. She only left her wedding dress.

"Shit!" I looked at the bed. There was a note with her engagement ring next to it. Her wedding band always meant more to her than the engagement ring.

'Randy, writing this is breaking my heart. We will never be able to go back to what we use to be. I know you don't love me anymore. You would've never cheated on me if you did. I'm sorry I could not be the woman you wanted.' She signed her name but stopped at the O. The paper was covered in tear marks. I have to find her. I'm not losing my wife.

-Toronto-

John's POV

I came back to the room. Aaliyah was reading on her kindle. Naked, butt ass naked.

"Before you get a hard on. Give me the 411." I sat on the bed across from her.

"Randy cheated on Vivian with some Bad Girl or some shit. He regrets it and doesn't want a divorce, but he doesn't want to go to counseling. Sex now." I said as fast as I possibly could.

"No wait." I groaned.

"What?"

"He doesn't want a divorce, but he cheated?"

"Yes, he regrets it. He knows he's wrong. But the last time he went to therapy was for angry management. He doesn't want to relive that." I

"That's so sad. I remember when they were the perfect couple. They couldn't be without each other." I kissed her.

"Yeah, now that's us." I smiled taking the Kindle out her hand.

"John, you think we show off too much. I feel bad. Vivian and Randy are at their breaking point while we are on cloud 9."

"Baby, we've been through our share of hard times. We deserve what we have now. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too. Okay you can get it in now." I smiled and kissed her.

-Long Island, New York-

Carissa's POV

"You were talking to that guy I saw you?!"

You ever try to deal with a drunk Zack Ryder? No? lucky you.

I've been dating Matt Cardona for 3 years. He's a goofy, sweetheart that I love, but damn those he get on my nerves after the club.

Our story is simple. We met at a club I was DJ'ing at. He kept looking up at me from the booth. I was checking him out too. The club started to clear out and I saw he and his crew left. I was a little upset. I wanted to talk to him. As I was packing up my stuff a bouncer gave me a number. I usually get a lot of them, but this one was different he wrote his number and put 'Matt, the guy that was wearing the Bieber jacket.' I still have the piece of paper. I called him later that day and we clicked.

Our first date was at the Jersey Shore. I liked that he wasn't some greased up, orange Guido.

The only downside is that ever since I've become a famous DJ he thinks I'm going to leave him for some rich guy. He isn't one of those crazy boyfriends that's overly protective. He just hates when guys send me drinks and bottles. Or when I go to events and guys hit on me. He thinks that since he's not a main eventer that I'll up and leave him.

"Baby, go to sleep." I said turning my back to him.

"No, I will not sleep until you tell me who that guy is." I sighed.

"Matt, I love you. That guy was the club owner. He was thanking me for spinning. Matt, you're drunk. You're not going to remember half this shit by morning."

"I'm not that dru-" He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Next thing I hear is Matt throwing up. Not his cutest moment, but you gotta love him.

John's POV

"Ah, fuck Liyah, you're the best." I said kissing my baby's lips.

"Thanks, your arm okay?" I had to pull her to the edge of the bed and give it to her missionary style.

"Yeah, don't be so worried." She got up.

"Just don't want you in pain." I watched her as she went in the bathroom.

I couldn't help, but follow. When I walked in she was looking at the scar on her neck.

"Baby, you're beautiful. Don't worry about that." She frowned.

"I've spent thousands on fading cream and it just won't go away." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Aaliyah is a confident woman. That's why I love her, but that scar just gets to her sometimes.

Aaliyah and I are that couple everyone looks up to. When we first started dating that was a different story.

We met in California outside the Gold's Gym I worked at. Her car broke down and I helped her out. She was going to pay me, but I told I'd rather have her number.

"You remember the day we met?" I asked trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, you had that blonde hair."

"I'm surprised you gave me your number. I was going way out of my league." She smiled.

"No, you had that smile and eyes. Those muscles." Aaliyah squeezed my arm.

"I miss The Prototype."

She thought it was so cool that I wrestled. She'd come to my UPW shows. I remember I cut a whole promo on her on how the Prototype, the perfect man, was looking for the perfect woman. She was cracking up the whole time.

"You remember where we had our first kiss?" She turned to me.

"Yep, it was our first date. At Venice Beach. I remember kissing you on the side of the fruit cup stand." She smiled.

"You had on that white bikini top. Your ass looked so good in those short shorts."

"Aw, you remembered what I wore."

"Yeah, I wanted to take it off." She laughed.

"Remember where we had sex for the first time?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yep, in the backseat of your Jeep. Because you couldn't wait to get this dick." She laughed.

"I was so scared of your dick. I thought you would tare me up."

"I went slow at first. Then you begged for more so I had to go deeper and beat it up."

"You sure did."

We had so many good times. Then WWE called me up to OVW. Aaliyah was going to school at UCLA for Fashion Design. I had to follow my dream. We decided to have a long distance relationship. That was so hard to do. We didn't have iChat and FaceTime like now. It just got harder and harder each day so we broke up. We stayed in touch though. She'll always be my best friend.

Then one day she went on a date with some sick bitch. He brought her home and wanted to come inside she said no. He left and she went to bed. Later that night he broke in to her bedroom and stabbed her in the neck. She didn't hear him because she was talking these heavy sleeping pills. It was a miracle she didn't die. He ran off when she woke up. She stuck her finger in her jugular vein and dialed 911. The only thing she remembers after that waking up to me in the hospital.

I remembered her mom calling me in the middle of the night. She was crying and screaming. I took the first flight to Cali. The minute I've saw her I had mixed emotions seeing her. I was happy to see her a live, but I felt like if I didn't break up with her all that wouldn't have happened.

They found the guy a couple days later. He was apart of three other murders in that area. He got a death sentence. That was the hardest thing we went through.

Then there was when I started tripping and broke up with her again.

"I miss Cali." She said kissing my chest.

"Me too. We have a lot of memories there. Like when we had sex on Redondo Beach." She smiled.

"We've been up all night. Lets get some sleep." I said taking her hand.

Randy's POV

(You've been waiting, huh? Lol)

I drove to Vivian's parent's home. They hate just hearing my name, but I have to find my wife.

I knocked on their door. Her dad opened the door. Lucky me.

"You savage!"

"Mr. Arshad I'm just trying to find Vivian is she here?"

"No, we kicked her out. As long as she supports you she isn't welcomed here!" Vivian has to be having a break down right now.

"Get off my property before I mont your head on my wall." He slammed the door.

"Damn it. Vivi where are you." I walked back to my car trying to get a new idea.

"Randy!" I turned around seeing her sister peeking her head out the window.

"Deni, where's Vivi?"

"She's probably at her salon. I called her but she isn't picking up. Randy please find her I'm scared."

"I will, I promise." I got in my car and sped to her salon.

The salon doesn't open until ten and it's only seven so I went around the back.

She gave me a key just in case of emergency. Thankfully she didn't take them back. I opened the door and walked past the washroom and supply closet. There was a light coming from her office I peered in. She was wrapping her hand then I seen the trail of blood leading from the front door to her office. If her dad touched her I swear I'll be in jail tonight.

"What happened to us? We were perfect." She sobbed. I came around the corner slowly.

"Vivi?" She looked up and fell out of her chair.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up at me scared.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I hate myself for fucking this up." I sat down on the ground next to her.

"No, I did. I'm a terrible wife."

"Baby, stop saying that! I'm the bad one here. Please I'll do anything to make this better. I'll leave this bitch! I'll take you on the road! I'll do anything just don't leave me!" I pleaded reaching out to her she kept backing away.

"Go to counseling with me." I sighed.

"I can't."

"You said you'll do anything!"

"You know I hate that therapy bullshit."

"No, Randy no I don't know anything about you anymore! You don't tell me anything! I feel like I've lost my husband and he's been replaced with some heartless creature! We go to therapy or I'll leave!" I took a deep breath.

"I'll go. But after filming."

"No, I'll find someone in Toronto. We'll go after you're done filming for the day."

"Baby, I need sleep!"

"You didn't need sleep when you were fucking that BITCH!" Vivian was turning red.

"I'm sorry, I'll go. Anything to keep us together."

"Good." She got up.

"What happened?" I said pointing to her hand as I got to my feet.

"I rather not say." She said looking at her hand.

"Tell me." I touched arm she jerked away. I'm use to her melting into my touch.

"No, if you're still the same guy. You'll end up in jail after you find out." I looked around at the boxes in her office.

"Are you moving out?"

"Yes, I'll rent a apartment. I can't be at that house."

"I'll pay the rent."

"No, you have to pay for that dumb bitches Botox injections."

"I'm done with her."

"You're going to fuck her again or some other bitch while I'm here and you're in Toronto."

"I don't even spend money on her."

"I'm not dumb Randy. I've known you've been cheating." I sighed.

"For how long?"

"Since you took her to that bistro in LA at 4:03 on Saturday a year ago. Yeah I saw it on the card information. Then you spent 2,202 dollars and 97 cents taking her shopping. Then you bought her the Gucci bag I wanted for my birthday."

"V, I'm so-"

"Then on my birthday you got her a trip to the Bahamas. You gave me a pile of your dirty laundry."

"Baby, I-"

"This was my favorite. The same day we buried the baby. I was a emotional crazy mess! And what about you. Sending fucking nude pictures to that ugly bitch!" She's not going to talk to me like I'm some little ass boy.

"Why do we need counseling? You seem to be letting it out all right here? I'm not going. I have to shoot a movie, wrestle, and deal with our bullshit. No sorry ain't gonna happen!"

"Our bullshit! You're the one who started this!"

"Me, I didn't go out to the club last night for my own fun then killed another human being!" Next thing I knew I was laid out on the ground. Vivian gave me the hardest uppercut I've ever felt. I could taste blood in my mouth. I looked up at her. She was crying and the color of a cherry.

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WANTED TO HAVE A BABY MORE THAN ANY-FUCKING-THING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" She threw a picture across the room.

"You didn't support me at all. Just blamed and rejected me! Do you know how hard it was pushing out a baby that was already pronounced dead? Yeah you didn't know that did you?" I didn't ask for any details of what happened that night. All I knew was it was a boy. Nothing else.

"V, I-"

"Shut up! You didn't do shit for me. I came back from the hospital. I felt like a murderer I felt like less of a woman. Where were you gone the next day doing a house show. I had to rebuild myself on my own. Oh, but wait when you were popping any and every pill you saw and smoking like a chimney where was I? Supporting your bitch ass through rehab. You never made shit easy for me! I was worried about you 24/7 when we're apart! Then you "got better" we got married, got pregnant. Then everything went downhill."

"Baby, think of the good times please."

"Yeah, things were good before it happened. But ever since then you've treated me like shit." I stood back up.

"The sex is still good. I know that." She laughed sarcastically.

"You haven't made me orgasm in two years."

Vivian's POV

Randy's face dropped. It feels so good to finally let this all out. All this pent up frustration.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. You don't make me cum anymore. I faked it to get you off me. Then I noticed you didn't care so I just laid there and took it." He ran his hands down his face.

"But you cum, hard. Remember when you would come home and I was ready for you in the lingerie you love to see me in. You love to have your way with me." I got closer to him.

"Unlike your mistress, I'm all real. My tits, my ass. Not one injection of anything. That bitch is plastic as Barbie." I put my hands on his chest.

"I know she can't suck your dick like I did. Can she?"

"No" He took a deep breath.

"She doesn't know what drives you crazy. Like when I rub your neck. Pinch and bit your nipples. You miss my lips on you Randy?" My lips grazed his as I looked in his blue eyes.

"So much baby." He went to kiss me. I slapped him with all I had.

"Then why did you cheat on me. You at least could have gotten a bitch that looked hotter than me! She'd be hard to find, but you at least could have tried."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was getting drunk while I was on the road. Unfortunately that's how I cooped. I don't even remember hooking up with her the first time. Just waking up to a woman that wasn't my wife."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would still be pissed, but not as much as I am now!"

"I don't know. I needed a escape from what happened."

"I did to! You didn't see me sucking the pool boy's dick."

"You know how I get! You should've been looking out of me."

"You're a grown ass man. You should be able to look out for yourself! I called you everyday while I was in tears. I just wanted to hear your voice. But I got sent to voice mail each fucking time."

"Babe, I'm sorry for being a dick to you! I don't know what to do to make it better."

"Go to counseling. I went after we lost the baby. It really helped. If you want to save the little of this relationship we have you will go to therapy with me. You don't. It may be the hardest thing I do, but I will leave."

"Is this my ultimatum?"

"Yes, hurry up and say something because I'm not waiting around." I sighed.

"If it'll save us, okay." I nodded and stared at him.

He put me through Hell and still is, but he's still unbelievable gorgeous.

"Can I please see your hand?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Here." I held up my hand. He lightly held it and unwrapped the gauze.

"Baby, what happened?"

"Nothing." I put on a long sleeve shirt earlier to cover my elbows.

"You need to go to the doctor. I'll take you."

"I'm fine." He wrapped it back up.

"So, um. Since I'm not at the house and doing the movie. Maybe just stay at the house?"

"No, the bad memories are starting to outweigh the good there."

"Okay. We still together right?"

"Legally, yes. Emotionally, no."

"Do you still love me?" He looked so heart broken. Now he knows how I've been feeling.

"You were my first everything. Of course I'll always love you. I can't say I'm in love with you."

When Randy and I first started dating I was on my own for the first time ever. My parents let me move you and get a apartment by the college. While I was younger I wasn't aloud to have boyfriends, not even guy friends. When I met him he was so different from all the men I had been around.

A bad boy.

He was my first date, my first kiss, the first man to have all of me. Randy was so patient with me. For three months we were at 2nd base. Then one night things went farther and it felt so good. He let that night be all about me. I fell in love with him that night.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked still holding my hand.

"Yes, I have to clean the shop up."

"Want me to help?"

"No, I'll see you in therapy." He frowned.

"Can I at least get a hug?" I sighed and hugged him.

"Thank you. I'll always love you. Words can't express how much I regret what I did." I let go.

"Bye." I said walking back to my desk.

"Bye, I love you." I nodded and held back tears as he left.

I love Randy., but I don't think we can fix our marriage.

Abigail's POV

Ted and I just left our parenting class. He's took notes and kept asking questions.

"Baby, want to go to Babies 'R' Us? Pick up some more stuff?" I asked squeezing my hand as he drove.

"What possibly else can we get? You go every other day. You should have your own check lane." I said crabby. He laughed.

"Those hormones kicking in again? But we do need to stop and get that mommy book my mom told you about."

"Oh, you think I need help to be a mother?"

"No, Honey I'm not saying that-"

"Yes, you are! I'm so tired just take me home!" He sighed and rubbed my thigh..

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Ted's POV

Abby rubbed her stomach. I can't want to have this baby. I wouldn't want another other woman to have my child with any other woman. Abigail is a beautiful brunette. Banging body. She pregnant and every thing looks still good.

We met at my church. I still remember her walking in. I'd never seen her before she looked a little lost. She sat next to me. I shared my bible with her. After service was over I spoke with her. She was new to Palm Springs. I dropped the cheesiest pick up line. "You want directions to my house?" She laughed.

We grow really close, but I always felt like I knew her, but not everything. When it came time to meet the parents she found it kinda strange how close my family is. The little shit like that my parents hug me, we say we love each other. The time came around for me to meet her family and she kept putting it off and pushing the date back. One day I confronted her on it and she broke down. Her dad wasn't in the picture and her mom put her up for adoption when she was four.

She never got adopted unfortunately. That kind of messed her up. She got into drugs and drinking. The day she came to my church was the day she decided to save herself.

Now she's clean and sober. I can't wait to have this baby so we can be a family.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Let me get you home."

Sophia's POV

Punk spent all day at my place. I let him take his cap off. I'll try my best to get use to his hair. He looks better with hair, but that's just my preference. He cooked for me which is rare. He massaged my feet which I enjoyed.

Right now I'm laying in bed. He's sitting in the chair by my bed.

"Let me lay with you. Please?"

"No, you never just lay and watch TV. You try to grab my boobs and stuff."

Punk's POV

Sophia has a slight accent. She grew up in London and moved to Chicago when she was 14. I find it so sexy. I hate when she covers it up.

"Sophie, your British is showing." She flipped me off.

"Yes, please fuck me."

"You're such a bother Phil."

"There it is again!"

"Phil, stop."

"If you let me lay in bed with you I'll shut up."

"Okay, come on." I jumped into her bed.

Sophia's POV

"So how's Kofi and Adriana?"

"They finally finished fixing up the house."

"They're such a good looking couple."

"We are too."

"Punk, we are a lot of things boyfriend/girlfriend is not one of them." He sighed and kissed me.

"You know my schedule is crazy. I want to be around you everyday if we date."

"Yeah, but I'm tired of being a side chick. I feel like you don't even like me that much."

"You know I love you."

"Fucked up away to show it." He gave me a rough kiss. I slapped on his chest but he kept going. He grabbed my ass.

"Mmm, Punk no." I said trying to pull alway. He kept going pulling up my shirt.

"Phil." I gasped feeling his lip piercing run across my tongue. He knows how much that turns me on.

"I love you. I swear I do." He kissed me passionately again.

Sex with Phil is never the same. He can go slow and steady then another night we have rough hardcore sex. I have no idea what I'm in for tonight.

He took off my pants slowly.

"Cute panties." He chuckled seeing the British flag.

"Thanks." I smiled and we went back at it. My breath hitched feeling the tips of his fingers on my pubic mound. With his free hand he pulled down the cups of my bra.

I looked into Phil's green eyes he winked and took my nipple into his mouth. The stubble of his beard felt so good on my breast.

"Mm, Punk." He smiled and took off my panties.

"I missed you so much Sophia." His warm breath against neck gave me goosebumps.

Punk's POV

My fingers made their way to Sophia's soft pussy lips. I want to make her squirt so bad.

"Punk! Stop staring and do something." She said squirming on the bed.

I put one finger into her tight cunt. I felt around for that spongy, hard bump. When I found it I curled my fingers. Sophia moaned lifting her hips off the bed.

"Punk mm stop." I ignored her whimpers adding another finger.

"P- ah! Stop! It hurts!"

"It will feel good soon I promise." She groaned and wrapped her hand around my wrist. Squeezing my Spaceboy tattoo. I lowered my head down to her pussy. My tongue licked the hard nub trying to sooth her. Her thighs put my head in a death lock.

"Phil! I- I'm gonna pee stop!"

"No you won't just relax." I freed my wrist from her grip and pushed my hand down on her lower stomach. A clear liquid spurted out of her. Her cum covered my chest and jeans. Her bed sheets were soaked.

"Punk?" I looked at Sophia she was trying to catch her breath. I moved her hair out of her face and wiped the sweat beads on her forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yes, warn me next time you want to push my body to its limits." I kissed her.

"I had to see you squirt."

"Did it look good?" She laughed wiping my chest with her shirt.

"Yes, I like seeing your girl cum."

"Oh Lord. Your freaky ass." I laughed and kissed her.

"Come here it's your turn." She took my hand and lead me to her shower.

Sophia's POV

I turned on the shower then turned back to Punk. His jeans had a wet, large lump in them. I undid his belt and took off his jeans.

"Nice undies." He had on some cute Spider-Man boxers.

"Thanks." I pulled them down. I'll just say Punk doesn't disappoint. He picked me up carrying me into the shower. I laughed as he tickled my side. He always does that when we have sex in the shower. Punk lifted me off his body then lowered me on his dick.

"Fuck Soph." He groaned burying his face into my chest. I felt his teeth biting at the flesh.

He thrusted in and out slowly of my body. I ran my fingers through his buzz cut hair. He could have one strand of hair growing out of his head and I wouldn't care right now. His tattooed hands squeezed my face. My gray eyes made contact with his greens.

"I love you, Sophia." He had that puppy dog look on his face.

"I know. I love you too." He kissed me and sped up his pace.

"Oomph! Baby I'm cumming." He said digging his nails into my hips.

"Me too!" We came together. Punk held me against the wall as I regained my composure.

"So do you still not like my hair cut?" He chuckled.

"It's growing on me." I smiled. He smiled and carried me out the shower.

"Let's sleep in the guest room. You made me ruin my sheets." He laughed and carried me into my guest room.

"I love you Sophie."

"I love you Punks." We kissed and went to bed.

This my life. I get to have sex with CM Punk. Every fangirls dream. But I don't get to call him mine. He's just my friend. I need to move on. Find a guy that actually wants all of me. Not just for the sex.

Chris' POV

"Good sound check guys. Lets meet up tomorrow, same time." I told my fellow band members.

"Chris, I'm all for practice, but I want to spend time with my family before the tour." Rich Ward said putting down his guitar.

"Same here man. My wife is pissed. I'm trying to live by happy wife, happy life." Paul said turning off the equipment.

"Okay, let's take some time off before we start the tour."

"Is Ana cool with you practicing everyday?" Rich asked.

"Of course. My girl always supports me. I'm planning on asking her to marry me again."

"So are we going to play at the wedding?" Frank, the drummer asked with a laugh.

"Of course. We're in a recession gotta save money where I can." They laughed.

I got some around 6 pm.

"Daddy!" My twin girls greeted me.

"How are my girls?" I gave them kisses.

"Good, are you satisfied yet?" Alyssa asked.

"Huh?"

"Mom, said you're never satisfied. That's why you're always gone." Aubrey explained.

"Mommy, misses you. She told Auntie B that on the phone." I sighed.

"Girls, daddy has a lot of things he likes and he wants to be successful at those things."

"Like the band?" Aubrey asked.

Yep, and wrestling. Daddy has to spend time working at those things to get good at them."

"Can you stay home tomorrow?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, let's have a pool day!" They gave a double Puss in Boots face.

"Okay. Where's your brother?"

"Playing Xbox."

"Where's mommy?"

"Sleeping on the couch."

"What were you guys doing?"

"Bothering Stephane." They laughed.

"Leave your brother alone."

"Play Barbies with us!"

"Okay, let me talk to mommy. Go get your Barbies." They smiled and ran to their room. I went in the living room. Ana feel asleep watching Wife Swap. I smiled. She's 40 years old, has pushed out three kids and looks 20 years old. Through all the ups and downs of my career she's been there. I love her so much.

"Ana, Honey." She woke up. Her blonde hair came down to her bust. These stunning blue eyes. When we first started dating she was a B-Cup. Then she had Stephane and went up to a C. The twins came now she has Ds. Lucky me.

"Hi." She smiled and kissed me.

"I'm sorry for being gone so much. I promise after this I'll be back before Halloween. It's only for two weeks."

"It's okay. I just miss you a lot sometimes."

"I'll slow down with the band. We're all missing our families."

"Good, I miss a lot of things." We kissed. We've been together for years and things are still hot. I cupped her ass.

"Daddy! Barbies!" I pulled away.

"Damn." Ana laughed.

"Go, I have to set the table for dinner." I kissed her.

"You're my dessert." She laughed.

"Go, already." I laughed and headed to the girl's room.

**Okay, cool people that's that chapter. To keep the chapters from being super long I'll be switching off couples. So it won't be a over load. So who's your fav couple? Should Vivian go to counseling with Randy or move on?**

**Next chapter is going to be a Halloween theme and you'll get to see how the wives and girlfriends get along.**


	4. All Hallows Eve

Wrestling Wives

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. It's late and I didn't feel like proofreading.**

Vivian's POV

My life has changed so much in the past few weeks. I decided to stay at the house. It's close to my shop and I don't have to worry about moving stuff. I've taken down all the photos of us together. Which means mostly all the pictures in the house. My hand and elbows have gotten better. Randy is sucking up in every way possible. He sends flowers to the house and my salon everyday. He sends me clothes, but has yet to call. I'm flying out to Toronto tomorrow for counseling. I haven't really talked to anyone about the situation. I'm a fucking loner.  
I stepped out of my bubble bath and wrapped myself in a towel. My phone rang as I walked in the bedroom.  
'Randy' I need to get rid of that heart emoji.  
"Hello?" I said sitting on the bed.  
"Hey baby. What are you doing?"  
"Just stepped out the tub." I heard a groan. He's not getting me again anytime soon.  
"I just got back to my hotel. I wish you were here."  
"Oh, that's cool." He sighed.  
"I had a fight scene today. I was handing out ass whoppin' baby."  
"That's nice." I could care less about this damn movie.  
"I love you."  
"Randy, I can tell you're trying to butter me up so you can give me bad news, what is it?"  
"I can't make therapy."  
"Ugh! I'm done!" He keeps putting it off.  
"No- no baby please listen. I have like four hours of sleep then I have to go to SmackDown."  
"When can you go?"  
"I'm trying to tell you. I will be operating on no sleep if I go. That's not safe for my job. After the movie wraps in two weeks I promise I'll go. V, I'm sorry."  
"You don't care about us? Do you?"  
"Baby, I'm sorry. I love you. Please come here. I'm begging. I need to see you."  
"And I need a man that can keep his dick in his pants."  
"I haven't talked to any other girls since that night you came."  
"Since the night I caught you with that bitch. Say it Randy."  
"Since the night you caught me with that bitch."  
"You're a bitch too! Haven't made me cum in two years. I've invested thousands in vibrators because you are a man anymore." I know this is pissing him off.  
"I can make you cum!"  
"No, you can't. I need to find a real man. Not a horny ass boy!"  
"I fucking own your shit! I'm the only man that will ever have you!"  
"You don't own me. I'm going out tonight find me a young sexy guy that'll make me cum all night. Shit, I'll let him drive in the Bentley."  
"I'm coming down there!"  
"Whatever bye." I hung up. He deserved every bit of that. I got a text.  
'Aaliyah: Hey Ladies! Halloween Costume Bash at our place! Dress to kill with your men!" The men are usually working, but I guess this time around they aren't. I'm not going. My date is too busy being a movie star.

Aaliyah's POV

"Ah shit." I cursed myself. John and I just had dinner and were laying in  
"What's wrong?" John asked seeing my reaction.  
"I put Vivian in the mass text. I don't know if Randy and her are still together."  
"Randy is pretty much a regretful mess. He told me he would rather be released from WWE than lose Vivian."  
"Lord, hearing things like that makes me happy I have a good man." He smiled.  
John has been doing interviews during his time off. So far he's done E!, Access Hollywood, and Live with Kelly and Michael. He mentioned me which he never those on TV, maybe a podcast interview here and there.  
He hates when people on the Internet talk about me. I had a hard time with it when we first got together, but now it doesn't phase me. They make fun of my scar. That's the only thing they can really say. And how I'm black and John must think he's black. That's complete bullshit. People look at color too much nowadays. I have a Twitter account which I'm active on. I get those crazy fans, but they can be cured with the block button. John follows me, but never tweets about me. I think he did once for my birthday.  
His arm has gotten better. They use this special tape to push down the fluids and relieve swelling. I think it looks sexy. Like my baby is bionic. He still can't pick me up though.  
"Why have you been mentioning me so much on TV lately?"  
"I don't know. It feels good to express my love for you." He smiled.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, I'm just not use to it." He put his good arm around my shoulders.  
"And you are so sexy so I have to let the men out there know what I have." I giggled hiding my face in his chest.  
"I'm going to tweet you too. I best get a reply."  
"Okay, Mister." He laughed and grabbed my ass.  
"So Halloween is in three weeks. So I'm going shopping tomorrow for our outfits." He sighed. We've only dressed alike three times. He's usually working Halloween, so I'm taking advantage this year.  
"Come on. Everyone is."  
"I better get some baby making time for doing this." I hugged him.  
"Thank you. So I really want to do Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein."  
"Do I have to paint my face green."  
"Yeah, I'll do it."  
"On one condition?" I rolled my eyes.  
"What sexual favor do you want?"  
"I get to get some during the party."  
"No problem with me." I smiled and kissed him.  
"You look damn good in my jersey." I was wearing his Cushing Academy jersey and some pink panties.  
"Thanks, lets watch a movie."  
"Something scary?"  
"No, a little bit more romantic."  
"The Vow?" He asked.  
"No, our Honeymoon sex tape." He smiled.  
"That's a classic." I laughed and went in our safe and got the DVD.  
"Why are there two?"  
"I take one on the road with me." He said looking away.  
"John!" I laughed. I've never noticed.  
"I give you live sex shows every night you're the road."  
"But then we log off and I get horny again. I rather jack off to you then some pornstar." I shook my head and put the tape in.  
"That was a amazing week in Brazil." He said getting under the covers with me.  
"Yeah, you make me so happy John."  
"I love you Liyah."  
"Love you too."

Adriana's POV

I love lazy days. Just me, the couch, my husband, and his endless amount of video games. I made him play The Walking Dead: The Game. I love the storyline and how you make your own decisions.  
I feed him popcorn as he tried to save Clementine from a zombie.  
"You wanna play?" He asked pausing it.  
"No, Lee and Clem will end up dead messing with me." He laughed and went back to playing.  
We're newlyweds, we've only been married for 7 months. But I've known Kofi since Freshmen year of high school. Yeah, we're high school sweet hearts.  
We were just friends until Junior year. I got my braces taken off and contacts guys started hitting on me. It made Kofi so mad. Thomas Lemoore was going to ask me to homecoming. Kofi beat him to it. Since then we've been a happy couple. He's taken me on a roller coaster. One day he was working for Corporate Staples next day he's training to be a wrestler. I knew he was a fan I never imagined him stepping into the ring. But I proud of him.  
"So you wanna go to this party? Aaliyah texted me, but I don't really know her like that." He paused in the middle of the game. That's love.  
"If you want. Aaliyah's cool her and John are just extremely close. Anytime she comes backstage John keeps her close."  
"Okay, it should be fun. What should we dress as?"  
"Nothing cheesy."  
"Okay, I'll think something up. Let me call Sophia. See if her and Punk are going."  
"Umm, about that."  
"What?" I asked getting my phone.  
"He's going to a party with Lita in Atlanta."  
"Ugh, Punk is so stupid. Sophia's held him down for years."  
"Punk just can't really be in a relationship. His first love is wrestling."  
"That isn't a excuse to lead her on. Phil's a nice guy, but I'm starting not to like him."  
"This is the part where I get quiet because I don't like sleep on the couch."  
"Smart man." He laughed and went back to playing.

Sophia's POV

Punk hasn't called me. I've been busy writing my articles for PWI so it hasn't hit me hard yet. I called him once he sent to voicemail. He's having a screening for his DVD and I haven't gotten a invite. Colt said I'm more than welcomed, but I would like to hear that from Phil. My phone rang. I got excited thinking it was Phil. Nope Adriana.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Soph. I just wanted to call you and ask if you're going to The Cena's Halloween party."  
"Um, I don't really know them like that and I didn't get a invite." Am I unpopular or something. High school all over again.  
"Well I'm inviting you. I've only met Aaliyah once. John and her are like that creepy in love smiley couple."  
"So are you and Kofi."  
"Yeah, but I'm not five steps behind him."  
"Every couple is different. Some need space others love being close."  
"What about you and Punk? What kind are you guys?"  
"We're not dating."  
"Oh-"  
"Yeah, I'll just hand out candy to kids or something."  
"No, you fly your as down to Tampa and come. Kofi plus 2 hot chicks."  
"Okay, I'm not coming dressed like a slutty bunny or something."  
"Me either. I'll call you later bye girl."  
"Bye Love." Shit, my British is showing.

Cassie's POV

I woke up feeling some soft lips on my neck. Opening my eyes I see Cody smiling.  
"Good morning, Beautiful."  
"Hi, Handsome." He kissed me.  
"Sorry about last night. I couldn't sleep good without you next to me."  
"Thanks, what do you do when you're on the road."  
"Oh, I bought I blow up doll it looks just like ya." He smiled.  
"You're weird." He frowned.  
"I'm kidding I love you." Cody's looking really cute right now. Bed hair, sleepy eyes, and I love when he wears sweat pants.  
"You sure are a good looking thing to wake up to." He smiled and pulled down the covers off my body.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Going to make love to my Love." He kissed my lips softly. Cody goes so slow and loving with me. The only time we have rough sex is if it's a quickie. His hand worked its way down my body. I opened my legs.  
"I gotta play with it." I bit his lip grinding it in between my teeth. He groaned and put his hand in my panties. His fingers ran up and down my pussy lips. He stared into my eyes as he put one of his long finger in my pussy.  
"Mm, Codes." His lips softly kissed my jawline to my neck.  
"You feels so good baby." He muttered. I pulled down my panties. Cody got where I was going with this.

Cody's POV

Cassie ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed the skin around your naval.  
"Baby, stop teasin'. " She whimpered.  
"Okay, calm down Sexy." I smiled and put her long legs over my shoulders. I pulled back her pussy lips and took small licks at her sweet center.  
"Co- co-oh g-g- god." Cassie's stutter always comes out when I'm making her cum. She pushed my face deeper into her cunt. I squeezed her thighs as they started shaking.  
"I m-m-m cumming!" Cassie's cum graced my lips. I sat up and licked my lips.  
"Share Cody." She said smiling seductively. I kissed her she moaned feeling the head of my cock brushing against her wet slit.  
"Oh shit!" She screamed as I buried myself inside her.  
I took slow strokes into her. Nothing feels better than to take my time and let Cassie feel every little thing I'm doing. I cherish these moments since I'm always gone.  
"Cody! F-f-f-f-fuck!" She ran her nails down my back.  
"Ugh, Cassie I love you girl." She laughed and wrapped her legs around my waist making me go deeper inside her. I squeezed her large breast in my hands tweaking her nipples in between my fingers.  
"Shit! C-C-Cody." Cassie came I wasn't far behind.  
"You f-fuck me so g-good my stutter comes out." She said as I rolled on to my back.  
"Team speech impediment." I said showing my lisp. She laughed.  
"I love you." Before I could say the same to her her phone rang.  
"Hey Adriana… Nah, Cody and I were going to hand out candy… um sure, I don't really know Aaliyah. Well if you and Sophia are going then yeah, oh wait." She looked at me.  
"Wanna go to a costume party?"  
"Sure." I shrugged.  
"Yeah, see you then bye girl." She hung up.  
"We dressing a like?"  
"Of course. I saw these costumes at Hot Topic. We have to wear them?"  
"What?"  
"Jock and Prom Queen Zombies."  
"Okay, if it makes you happy."  
"Come on I wanna go to the mall."  
"But I just used all my energy to fuck you."  
"You come shopping with me I'll take a stop at Vicki Secret and get some of those panties you love and model them for you."  
"You woman can negotiate." I said getting out of bed.

Anastasia's POV

"Mommy! It's Daddy!" My kids said peeking through the blinds.  
"Go tackle him."  
"Sweet!" Stephane said opening the door. The kids ran down the walk way and jumped on their dad landing in the grass. I laughed and walked outside.  
"RAWR! Ankle lock!" Aubrey said grabbing Chris' leg.  
"Ah! 3 on 1! I need my tag team partner! My beautiful tag team partner!" I laughed and pulled Alyssa off his stomach. I twirled her around.  
"Ah, mommy is a trader." I laughed as Stephane grabbed my leg. I fell on top of Chris. He grunted.  
"You okay?" I giggled.  
"Yes, ugh I missed you guys." He hugged us.  
"Daddy! We waited to go costume shopping with you!" Alyssa said hugging him.  
All my baby's have blue eyes. Stephane has dark blonde hair. My girls have pretty blonde hair. Stephane looks like a perfect mixture of Chris and I. The twins look me. They have their daddy's feet though.  
"Good, let me freshen up and we'll go to Party City."  
"Yea!" I helped Chris up. He gave me a passionate kiss. I told no kissing like this in front of the kids, but I'll scold him later.  
"NO! NO! NO!" This kids chanted like mini Daniel Bryans. Chris laughed and gave me one cute peck. We went back in the house.  
Chris took a shower I smiled at him as he grabbed a towel.  
"Thanks for waiting for me before getting Halloween festivities started."  
"You're welcome. Aaliyah invited us to a party. I was thinking we drop the kids off at my mums and go after trick or treating."  
"Maybe the kids get Thursday off. We have a family day?"  
"Sure, so what are we dressing as?"  
"Ugh, it's a costume party?"  
"Yeah, babe. Come on it'll be fun. You gonna be Eminem again?" He laughed.  
"No, whatever you want."  
"Oh, someone wants brownie points."  
"No, I want to fuck you." I raised a eyebrow.  
"I want to make mad, passionate love to your body." I laughed and kissed him.  
"You can get it now." He dropped his towel and wrapped his arms around my waist. As he kissed my neck we were interrupted.  
"Mummy and Daddy! Hurry up!" I sighed. Chris laughed.  
"I got you later." He kissed my nose and went back to getting ready.

Randy's POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Vivian is going to leave me. I know she can do better. I looked lat my arm with her name on it. It's my favorite tattoo. She was there when I get it when we got back from Paris. I wanted her to get my name. I'm happy she didn't.  
"I should call her." I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.  
"Please pick up. Please." I heard the phone connect.  
"What? You woke me up."  
"Sorry, Baby. I just wanted to hear your voice." She was silent.  
"I didn't get any sleep last night. I was worried about you." Silence.  
"Vivi, I need you. Please come to Toronto."  
"What you're horny?"  
"No, I miss you."  
"You didn't miss me when you were fucking that bimbo."  
"I didn't call to argue."  
"You know I'm upset with you."  
"I know."  
"Randy, I don't like what I said last night. But if you keep calling me and acting like none of this happened it pisses me off."  
"I'm sorry. I don't want every conversation to be anger. Can you just tell me what you did yesterday and your plans for today."  
"Okay." She told me everything she did yesterday. Her voice is so soft, sweet and calming. I remember when my anger management skills weren't working I would call her and say read the newspaper or something and I would calm down. One time she read the back of a cereal box to me.  
"Today I'm going to put up some decorations at the house and salon.  
"Oh, yeah Halloween is coming up. I should be home by then."  
"Okay. Are you going to come to counseling?"  
"Of course. Anything to make me better for you."  
"Good, I have to start getting ready."  
"Me too, I love you. Bye."  
"Bye." She hung up. That went better than I thought. Maybe we have a chance at saving us.

Vivian's POV

I can tell Randy is trying, but he's not getting off easy. It may take years for me to fully forgive and accept it. I checked my phone seeing I had a text from Aaliyah.  
Shit I don't want to go to this party without Randy. Everyone is going to ask why am I not wearing my ring and where he is.  
'Don't think that's a good idea. Thanks though' she called me.  
"Hey V."  
"Hey girl."  
"I'm sorry. I forgot that you guys are going through somethings right now."  
"It's okay."  
"You're still invited. You don't need a date."  
"I rather not. If you need any help setting up call me though."  
"Okay. Love ya."  
"Love you too." I hung up. Going to a party without Randy wouldn't be a good idea. He's really protective of me. Even when things got bad that's one thing that didn't change. He hates when guys check me out. He's threatened men more than once. It turns me on a little, I won't lie.

Carissa's POV

"Hi Baby." Matt said opening the door to his apartment for me.  
"Hi babe. You look cute." I kissed him then rubbed the stubble of his beard.  
"Thanks." He walked me in.  
"So what's up?"  
"We got invited to a party. In Tampa."  
"John's?"  
"Yeah, Adriana called and told me. She doesn't want to be the only "new girl"."  
"Why?"  
"What if they're like the basketball wives chicks. Like they have a circle? And they're all stuck up bitches." He laughed and sat on his couch.  
"I know Aaliyah is cool. Randy's wife I don't see her a lot, but when brings her along she's quiet. You met Ana she's cool."  
"Yeah, do you want to go. I didn't take any gigs for Halloween this year."  
"Sure, do we have to dress alike?"  
"Adriana said yes. Lets do the ninja turtles! I saw the outfits at Hot Topic."  
"Whatever you want."  
"Don't go getting mad if one of your friends check me out okay?"  
"I won't. I just don't like when random dudes in the club come up to you. Showing off their chains and bracelets."  
"Money can't win my heart. You already have." I kissed him.  
"Good, you wanna go to the mall now?"  
"Sure, I have to hit up Forever 21, Tilly's, Pink, hmmm Nordstrom."  
"Good thing I worked out my arms today."  
"Oh, you'll need it. Come on."

Aaliyah's POV

John and I did some Halloween shopping together. Little things like that, that other couples take for granted I cherish. I can't remember the last time we went shopping together.  
When we got home I started getting the outdoor decorations together. John was playing one handed fetch with Duke.  
I've been feeling kinda bad lately. John is making progress quickly. Which means he'll be back on the road soon, and I'll be home alone. I know he said he'll bring me with him, but the WWE doesn't really like us being around too much. It starts rumors and they don't want that.  
"Liyah baby. You need some help?"  
"No, I'm good thank you." I got a stepping stool to put up some spider webs around the door.  
"Here I'll hold your hips so you don't fall." He placed one hand on my hip and slowly placed the other.  
"Thanks." My shirt lifted up as I put up the webs. John kissed the exposed skin.  
"Baby, stop." I giggled squirming a little. He bit my side softly.  
"John, no." I moaned. He kissed a spot in my lower back that drives me crazy.  
"Ah!" He chuckled.  
"Just warming up." I looked back at him.  
"You crazy." He rubbed my belly.  
"Think we have a baby in here yet?"  
"No, I haven't felt nauseous."  
"Oh man, when we get done decorating I'm locking us in the bedroom. No more blow jobs."  
"My throat is so happy." He laughed.  
I got the entrance together.  
"Want to help me with the caution tape?"  
"Yeah." John took the skeleton and zombie out their boxes.  
"What's wrong babe? You look a little distant."  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
"That means you're upset with something I did."  
"No, I just feel a little sick." He smiled.  
"Morning sickness?"  
"Maybe." He hugged me.  
"Let's hope so."

-All Hallows Eve-

Vivian's POV

I was packing up some of my make up into the trunk of my car. Cassie asked me to do her and Cody's Halloween make-up. Randy was appose to be coming back to the house today. As I got in the driver seat and put on my glasses my phone got a tweet.  
' RandyOrton: #12RoundsReloaded is wrapped. Can't wait to get home to my wife ViVixo I love you so much baby.' I groaned here comes the hate from his fangirls. I told him don't mention me on Twitter.  
All his fans think I just sit around and spend his money. I own my own hair salon that is successful and I do make up also. I was established and paying my own bills before Randy.  
He gave me a loan once when the shop got some hurricane damage. I paid him back 2 weeks later.  
Some of his fans like me since I saved his life. I repeat some. They need to realize if it wasn't for me there would be no Age of Orton, or Legacy, The Viper. I fucking hate this.

My nerves calmed when I got to Cody and Cassie's house. They have a really nice home. I knocked on the door Cody answered.  
"Hi Vivian you look nice today."  
"Thanks." He let me in.  
"Cassie. Miss. Orton is here." I won't be Miss. Orton for long.  
"Hey Gorgeous." She said coming from the kitchen.  
"Thanks for coming. I couldn't do good zombie make-up to save my life."  
"It's cool. I love doing Halloween make-up. I get to make pretty boy over here look ugly."  
"You can't get this ugly." Cody said pointing to his face.  
"Ignore him. What are you and Randy wearing? He doesn't seem like the festive type."  
"Uh, I'm not going."  
"Why?" She pouted. By now Cody walked off.  
"I've been busy with work. I haven't had time to get a costume."  
"I have some you can wear. You would look flawless in my Catwoman suit. It's just like the one Halle Berry wore."  
"No, Randy isn't going. That wouldn't be good idea."  
"That's his loss. Please I barely know Aaliyah you have to come."  
"Okay, let me do your guys make up."  
"Cody bring your ass."  
"If I get one zit on this face." Cody threatened.  
"As much product as you put on your face I highly doubt you'll get one blemish." She said kissing his cheek. I got that feeling I get when I miss Randy. Shake it off Vivan.  
"Here, I'll do your make up first." I said to Cassie.  
"Okay, come to our bathroom."  
As I did Cassie's make up she told me about how good Cody has been to her. I hate to admit it, but I'm getting these pings of jealous. Not just from seeing my friends in happy relationships, but any random couple on the street. Why did I get awarded the luxury of dealing with Randy's non stop BS.  
"Let me stop gushing about him. Who are you and The Viper doing? He still in Toronto."  
"Yes." I really don't want to talk about him.  
"You visit him any?"  
"Once, but he has to stay professional you know?"  
"Yeah, how do you do it?" How do I keep from wringing his neck at night?  
"Do what?"  
"Stay happy and in love with him gone all the time. Cody is still in mid-card territory, but I can tell that's going to end soon."  
"Well, I've known Randy for most of his adult life. It's hard to break that." Unless he cheats on you with some fugly bitch.  
"Yeah, I'm just scared that the day Cody makes it big he'll leave me for some model or something?"  
"He won't. I can tell Cody was raised to stand by his woman."  
"Yeah, I love his family."  
"And my family loves you." Cody said walking in.  
"What you think so far Cody?" I asked.  
"It looks cool. What's that stuff on her face though?"  
"Liquid latex and tissue. It creates the look of a zombie bite. I'll put the blood in it when I finish her make-up."  
"Cool shit, cool shit."  
"How you liking your new tag team?" I asked hollowing out Cassie's eyes.  
"Good, I just wish we had more tag teams. I'm happy the added Rey and Sin Cara to the mix or things would get repetitive. How's Randy he's been acting weird backstage lately?"  
"Like how?"  
"He stares at the tattoo of your name all the time. He mutters stuff when he looks at it. Then the other day I asked him who is hotter Trish or Torrie Wilson and he freaked out and went on this tangent about how no one looks better than you."  
"He just gets like that when he misses me." Or feels extremely guilty for hurting me to my core.  
"Oh, he's just been weird lately." I finished putting the blood in Cassie's neck and face wound.  
"And the contacts." I put them in for her.  
"Wow, you're gifted Vivi."  
"Thanks, now show me this costume while I prime Cody."  
"I got you girl." Cody sat down.  
"What's that stuff?"  
"Primer. It lets the make up last longer and protect your pores."  
"Give me a lot of that." I laughed.  
"You want zombie bites?"  
"Yes, put one on my neck."  
I did Cody's make up. Cassie walked in with my costume.  
"Tada!" I looked like a exact replica of the one from the movie.  
"I have the gloves and mask too."  
"Randy wouldn't like me wearing that at a party and he isn't there."  
"Well should've came." I sighed.  
"You will wear this."  
"Don't fight her on this. You will not win." Cody said.  
"Okay. No harm in it really."

John's POV

Aaliyah finished up decorating the house and preparing the snacks. I was on make sure Duke doesn't eat any of the snacks duty.  
"John! Make up time!" She yelled from our bathroom. Can't delay the inevitable.  
"Coming Sugar Foot!" She laughed.  
"Okay, this shit won't stain my face will it?" I asked grabbing the tube of green face paint.  
"If it makes you feel better ill make you really, really pale like the original Frankenstein." I kissed her.  
"I like that better." I sat down.  
"I'll just the green to combat the redness of your face."  
"What you tryin' to say?"  
"Your cheeks and bridge of your nose are red at times. Don't worry you still sexy."  
"I know." I smiled she laughed and started getting me together.  
"Babe, get my phone please?" I asked hearing it ring in the bedroom.  
"Sure babe." She got it for me.  
"It's Titan Tower." I picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"John, it's Stephanie. We have a storyline ready for you."  
"Lay it on me."  
"Since you're still not fully healed we are going to put in a story line with not a aggression. We want to move AJ back to the divas division so she'll have to be fired from her possession because she had a affair with you. Vicki will be the one to say she has evidence and takes AJ's roll." Fuck Aaliyah hates when I'm in sappy romantic storylines. I remember I didn't tell her I had to kiss Maria and she chewed me out when I called her after my match. When I kissed Eve she wasn't happy about it, but she accepted it.  
"I'll be back in a minute babe." I said getting up going into the hallway.  
"Do we have to kiss?"  
"We'll see. But there will be intimate moments, and you will be teaming with her during the European Tour." Shit, I can't take Liyah with me on the tour.  
"Is there any other options. Can she have a affair with Punk?"  
"No, we've done that already. You started this when you asked her on a date. Vince ran with it."  
"It was a joke. Stephanie I can't tell Aaliyah I'm leaving for Europe for 2 weeks and make googley eyes with another chick."  
"John, you've been putting her through this for 10 plus years. She can handle."  
"Wait how's it a affair if AJ isn't dating anyone."  
"It is still a affair since it's she isn't appose to fraternize with the SuperStars."  
"John! You okay baby?"  
"Stephanie. I'll call you back." I hung up.  
"John, everything okay?" Aaliyah asked coming around the corner.  
"Um, no. They called with what I'm doing when I get back."  
"I know you have the European Tour. It's okay."  
"No, I have a storyline with AJ." She frowned.  
"And she's going to fall for your charm and you'll kiss while I sit and watch. Awesome!" She went back in the bedroom.  
"I hate kissing other women. You know I tried to fight kissing Eve." She sat on the bed. I sat next to her wrapping my arms around her.  
"Yeah, and it almost made me throw up. I want to be the only person to touch you in that way." She said kissing my shoulder.  
"I want that too."  
"I'll get over it."  
"It's not sure thing that we kiss. I don't even have the full details."  
"Okay, I'm sorry for blowing up. I never liked sharing my favorite toys." I laughed and kissed her.  
"Let's finish my make up so I can get some later." She hit my chest.  
"John, hurt."

Sophia's POV

I was getting ready at The Kingston's home. Adriana and Kofi dressed as batman and batgirl the Hot Topic versions. I'm Marilyn Monroe if she arose from the dead. One half of my face was a skull the other Marilyn. I filled out the white dress quite well actually. My mind keeps going to Punk. Punktober is almost over and I haven't been a part of anything. Cliff dropped off WWE '13 to me the other day. I didn't want to seem obsessive and ask about him. I got a TMZ alert about him I'm debating on reading it.  
"Sophia! You ready yet?" Adriana yelled.  
"Yes!" I grabbed my phone and decided to see.  
'WWE Champ CM Punk and Former WWE Diva Lita in a Chicago Lip Lock:  
In the perfect ending to Punktober CM Punk gets with one of the hottest Divas in WWE history, Lita aka Amy Dumas. The pair spent the day walking around Chicago getting hot and heavy. Follow TMZ on Twitter for more." I wanted to throw my phone, but I'm not ruining my iPhone 5 because Punks wants anyone he can get. I put on my heels and went into the living room.  
"Damn Soph looking fierce."  
"Thanks my wig straight?"  
"You both look great. Lets go before Zack gets there and drinks all the beer." Kofi said getting his keys and Adriana's hand.  
"Wait I have to get a picture of Sophia." She got out her phone and took some pictures of me.  
"Don't mind if I tweet these do you?"  
"No, I already instagrammed my face." Kofi was tapping his foot loudly.  
"Okay, we're coming Mr. Grumpy." She went over and kissed him. I need a boyfriend since Phil is showing me he's not any type of material my man.

Vivian's POV

I look like a slut! You know that chick you see that said "fuck it I'm going to use my tits to get candy for Halloween!" that's me.  
"Cassie! Do you have anything else?!" I yelled from there bedroom.  
"No!"  
"Babe, you do have those outfits, you know, from Adam and Eve." He laughed.  
"Cody shut up! And Vivian come out already." I sighed and walked out.  
"V, I hate you." Cassie said wide eyed.  
"I look like a street walker huh?"  
"I'd pick you up." Cody said a hit from Cassie was followed.  
"But you'd be my main hoe. You only fuck Senators and minor celebrities." He hugged her.  
"I'd bite you but you're already a zombie." He laughed.  
"Vivian calm down this is the one night of the year you can be a whole other person and no one can judge. Come on let's go." She turned off the living room light and opened the front door. A little girl dressed as a princess stared at us, scream, and ran off.  
"How dare you all!" Her mother said.  
"Just trying to get to a party lady. Walk your kid to the door next time." Cassie snarled.  
"How rude!" They walked off.  
"You so sexy when you're mad." Cody said admiring her.  
"She's crazy. She thinks I leave dog crap in her yard and we don't own a dog." I thought about how our neighbors hate us because they always heard us and at time have seen Randy and I having sex. I remembered when we moved into the place they called the police on us because they thought Randy was hurting me. Well he was in a good way. Damn it Randal get out of my head!

Aaliyah's POV

The party just started and everything is great. This wig is a little itchy though. My friend and employees came. Some FCW talent and John's friends stopped by. Ana and Chris came. Chris is Rick from the Walking Dead and Ana is just a random zombie he keeps following. I met Matt's girlfriend. She seems nice kind I just get a weird vibe from her though. I heard a knock at the door.  
"Hi guys!" It was Kofi, his wife, and another woman.  
"Hey Aaliyah. This is my wife Adriana. You've met." I seem her once during Mania this year. We shook hands.  
"And this is Sophia uhhh-"  
"Punk's girl." Adriana finished.  
"Oh, I didn't know Punk has a girlfriend. Come in."  
"Chris, Matt, and John are in the dining room with some other guys."  
"Cool, the place looks great by the way."

Vivian's POV

We pulled up at Aaliyah's house. I think they're the only ones in the neighborhood with decorations.  
"There is sure a lot of people here." Cody said trying to find a parking space. I took off my glove and stared at my wedding band. I never take it off. I sleep with it, shower. It just means so much to me. Randy took his off anytime he took pictures of himself. I'll do the same since he doesn't care. I put the ring in my bag and put the glove back on.  
Tonight I'm forgetting about Randy.

We got to Aaliyah's door. I knocked John greeted us.  
"Sup Codes, Cass, and… Vivian?" John asked wife eyed.  
"Yeah, is it the mask?" I laughed.  
"Uh, no come in." Mostly everyone in the WWE or in relation was here. I turned a couple heads in my outfit. I'm not really one of a lot of attention.  
"Damn, Vivi. Nice ass." I turned around seeing Aaliyah. I laughed and hugged her.  
"Thanks, I don't look slutty do I?"  
"No, you look fucking sexy."  
"Thanks, you and John look cute." She had on a beat up white gown that fit her tightly and a long, distressed with a white streak the wig that stopped at her waist  
"He looks so sexy." She bit her lip looking at him pouring himself a drink. He licked her lips at her.  
"Oh, y'all nasty." I said.  
"If you only knew." I laughed and shook my head.  
"So many people are here" I said looking around.  
"WWE talents and workers, FCW development. John's friends my employees. I really wanted to have a big party this year. How did you come with?"  
"Cody and Cassie."  
"Cassie?" She raised a eyebrow.  
"Yeah, his girlfriend. I've known her for about a year now."  
"Oh, he has a girlfriend? I thought he was gay." She laughed.  
"No, I know he's very pretty, but he's not gay."  
"Oh, you sure? He sets off my gaydar so bad."

Cassie's POV

That fucking bitch. She needs to learn to whisper. My man is not gay. Maybe John's heavy ass is, but not my Codes.  
"Cass, what's wrong you?" Adriana asked handing me a cupcake.  
Cody was off with the guys drinking outside.  
"Aaliyah was talking to Vivian. She thought Cody was gay."  
"How did you hear her?"  
"I went to give Vivian the keys to the car in case she wanted to get her purse out of the car. That bitch was talking too loud."  
"Calm down. She probably didn't mean it in a disrespectful way to you."  
"Still she shouldn't talk about my man. I have nothing against the gay community, but I hate when people say he looks gay. The way he hits it he couldn't be gay."  
"Don't let it worry you." Adriana said.  
"I have to admit from watching all those Basketball Wives I keep thinking the wives that have been around for a while will be total bitches." Carissa said as Sophia walked up.  
"I'm not one to talk shit, but what is Orton's wife wearing? I know it's Halloween but damn." She said.  
"She borrowed it from me. She didn't want to come so I made her." I said trying to defend her.  
"Wait so her husband isn't here and she decided to wear that. I would never do that to Kofi." Adriana shook her head.  
"It's Halloween you guys just let her have fun. Come on the guys are about to play beer pong." I pulled them outside to take some heat off of Vivian.

Punk's POV

Lita had fallen asleep after another round of sex. It was a great way to end Punktober. My phone had a lot of Twitter notification.  
' SophiaBell: Undead Marilyn.' She looked absolutely gorgeous in the picture she linked. I went to Sophia's timeline. She retweeted Adriana's tweet.  
' SophiaBell I love her costume. Making Marilyn proud.' Her body looked great in that dress.  
Damn, I miss her. I haven't seen her mostly all month.  
I forgot to invite her to the premiere of my DVD and my birthday. Lita has just been around more now. I don't want two girls I have feeling for both around me at the same time. That would end bad for everyone.  
Lita just has something about her. I use to watch her wrestle when I was younger. Now I'm hooking up with her. It's like a dream come true.  
Sophia is always there. I could be fired from the WWE tomorrow and broke. She would let me sleep on her couch and take of me. That would never happen but Sophs is perfect, loyal.

Randy's POV

My plane was only half way home. I couldn't get any sleep because of the dude next to me snoring. Vivian didn't reply to me. No text messages. Damn I miss her. I went to her Twitter timeline. She retweeted a picture that Cassie took of her. Oh no she fucking didn't! She knows not to dress revealing when I'm not with her. I know everyone's at that damn party. She's going to get back at me I can feel it. This plane needs to land NOW!

John's POV

Aaliyah is looking too good. My baby is appose to look like some monster and she is still drop dead gorgeous. I walked up behind her as she put out more chips.  
"John think you look nice." She laughs and turns around.  
"You sound like Dwayne if he was a caveman." I laughed.  
"You see Vivi over there." She nodded towards the couch. Her and Adam were talking.  
"Uh, that might not be a good idea."  
"She's just having fun. Randy has put her through a lot she deserves it." I kissed her.  
"Can we go to our room now?" She looked around making sure everyone was preoccupied.  
"Yeah, you fuck me." She said in a monster tone.  
"Me fuck the shit out of you." I laughed and took her into our room.

Vivian's POV

I was sitting in the living room on the couch nursing my drink. Everyone else was dancing and having a good time.  
"Hey Vivian why so sad?" Adam came up to me.  
"Hey Stranger." I stood up and hugged him.  
"Nice costume." I said he was dressed like he usually does.  
"Scary right. You look hot." I blushed.  
"Thanks." He sat down and took my hand sitting me next to him.  
"So where's your other half?"  
"Oh, he didn't come."  
"That's why so sad over here?"  
"I'm not sad just board."  
"Oh, well I'll try to fix that." I giggled.  
"So how have you been? How's the salon?"  
"Good, I opened a second one. They are both successful. How have you been since retirement."  
"Great, I moved to this beautiful forest area. I'm loving life right now."  
"I saw you joined Twitta'." He smiled.  
"Yeah, now I'm addicted. You on it?"  
"Yes, I don't go on a lot. Only when I review products and stuff." I took off my mask. He stared at me.  
"I don't want to be out of line, but I forgot how gorgeous you are." I blushed.  
"I haven't heard that in a while."  
"Randy, should tell that everyday." I frowned. He placed his hand on my thigh.  
"You're a gorgeous woman, Vivian." Randy never compliments me anymore. I still remember one night I wore one of his long sleeves shirts to bed and put my hair up. He said I looked like a dyke.  
"Thank you." I smiled. Randy doesn't want to treat me right I should find someone who will.  
"I like this haircut. You can pull off anything really." I rubbed his neck. Randy was the only one that got this treatment.  
"Those nails feel good on my neck." I brought my hand to his cheek slowing running my dumb across him bottom lip.  
"Bad girl."  
"I think it's the costume or you."

Cody's POV

I walked back inside to get Cass some juice. The party is going really good. Cassie just seems a little upset.  
"Cody bros what's up?" Ted asked walking past me.  
"Hey man when did you get here?"  
"Just now. Abby is craving those cookies Aaliyah makes so I had to come and steal a few."  
"You staying?"  
"No, wifey got me whipped." Chris walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Ted. Haven't seen you in a minute."  
"The only places you'll see me now is Babies R Us, Baby USA, and Wendy's at 12 in the morning."  
"I remember those days. One minute she wants to cuddle the next she has a machete to your balls." He patted Ted's back.  
"Yeah, but it'll be worth it."  
"Hiah Teddy!" Cassie came by and hugged him then stood by me.  
"How are you and Abby doing?"  
"Great, she has been having some crazy cravings, but all good."  
"That's good to hear." She looked over her shoulder.  
"Um, I'll be back." She squeezed my hand and walked off.

Cassie's POV

Vivian and Adam were cuddled up on the couch. How could she do this to Randy. He doesn't deserve to be cheated on. That's one of his friends. They were tag team partners for god's sake.  
"Vivian, can we talk?" She stopped massaging his arm and looked up at me.  
"In a minute."  
"No, come here. Now."  
"Ugh, I'll be back." She smiled and rubbed his bottom lip.  
I pulled her off the couch and down the hallway.  
"What's the problem?" She asked putting her mask back on.  
"You and Adam flirting like teenagers over there."  
"I'm just having fun."  
"Have fun with your husband." She narrowed her eyes at me.  
"Don't act like you know me and my situation right now, okay? Go back to Cody and admire how great he is." She walked off. This party sucks I wanna go home.  
I went back outside Cody was talking to Seth Rollins. He saw me coming and excused himself.  
"Hey there my fellow undead beauty."  
"Hi." I hugged him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, wanna go home?"  
"What about Vivian?"  
"I think Adam is gonna give her a ride later."  
"What?"  
"They were hardcore flirting. I tried to tell her to stop then she got mad at me."  
"Baby, don't worry. It's her problem not yours." He bit my cheek.  
"What was that?"  
"Zombies don't kiss." I laughed.  
"You can always cheer me up." He smiled.  
"Let's stay for another hour then you can have your way with me at home." He winked.  
"Oh, all my dreams are coming true."

Sophia's POV

I was scrolling through google trying to find a text service. I'm a total loner at this party. I was about dial the number when someone greeted me.  
"Hi, I'm Brad." I looked up seeing Brad Maddox. I've written articles in him before.  
"Oh hi." I smiled. I have a weakness for brunettes. He sat down across from me.  
"Didn't you write a article on me for PWI once?"  
"Yeah, about a year ago."  
"I just wanted to thank you. That really helped my career."  
"You're welcome. I saw you're on Raw now."  
"Yeah, finally made it. I was about to leave, but I wanted to ask you on a date."  
"Oh, thank you, but I live in Chicago."  
"That's unfortunate."  
"You can have my number though." I smiled.  
"Lucky me." We exchanged numbers. This is a step in the right direction to leaving Phil. Brad isn't my full on type, but I can't be stuck on Phil forever.

John's POV

"We should get back to the party babe." I said a after our kissing session.  
"No one has come looking for us." She kissed my neck.  
"No, you naughty little thing." I got out of bed.  
"Okay, I'm up." I grabbed my panties and put them on.  
"Is that Duke barking?" John asked.  
"Sounds like it." He hurried and put on his clothes.  
"Stay up here." He said before leaving. I heard the music cut off and yelling.  
"Don't touch her!"

John's POV

I ran into the living room.  
"Get your hands off my wife!" Randy was so focused on Adam and Vivian that he didn't notice Duke snapping at his hand.  
"Duke back!"

Vivian's POV

I was dancing with Adam before Randy barged in. My hands were wrapped around his neck. He had his hands on my hips. We were about to kiss when Randy interrupted us.  
"Randy! Calm down man." Randy lunged at Adam John held him back.  
"Don't you ever in your life touch her! I'll beat you to a bloody fucking pulp!" By now the party stopped and everyone was staring at us.  
"Vivian! Come on! You're leaving."  
"No." I said looking at the ground.  
"What's going on?" Aaliyah said walking up to John.  
"Vivian come here now!"  
"Randy just go man." John said Randy pushed him out the way.  
"Don't fucking push him!" Aaliyah is a really nice woman, but the minute you mess with John everything changes.  
"Leave! Maybe if you didn't treat her like shit. She would be listening to you right now!"  
"John get your wife before I do." John lightly pulled Aaliyah back.  
"Don't you dare threaten my wife."  
"Tell her to mind her own business. Nosy ass is always in someone's business."  
"Vivian! Come on." I took a step towards him.  
"Don't let him talk to you like that." Adam touched my shoulder.  
"She's mine! Don't touch her!" Randy picked me up and carried me out the house. I fought him as much as I could. But he has a distinct height and strength advantage.  
"Randy! Let go!" He held me in one hand as he opened the door to the Hummer. I watched him as he walked around the front.  
"What are you wearing?! You never wear shit like that unless it's for me!"  
"You shouldn't be putting your dick in other bitches!" He got quiet.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." He huffed.  
"Why did you dance with him?"  
"He was treating me like a woman. Not a fuckable maid."  
"What did he do?"  
"Reminded me that I'm worth something." I smiled.  
"He said I was gorgeous. Can't remember the last time you told me that." He sighed.  
"I use to."  
"My point exactly."  
"We'll I don't see you handing out compliments."  
"I text you after every match you have saying how great you did and looked. I don't say it to your face because you would blow me off and that hurts me!"  
"It hurts me seeing you rubbing up against another guy in front of my coworkers!"  
"Well maybe if you were a good husband I would be at home waiting for you."

Randy's POV

I remember the nights were I would come home and she would have my favorite food cooked, a beer, and the DVR ready with all the TV episodes I missed. We would cuddle on the couch, talk, and watch TV. God, she's a great wife.  
"I'm sorry. You know I'm protective of you. Adam is known for taking guy's girls. I don't want to be on that list."  
"I would never cheat. I'm not like you."  
"That's a good thing." I muttered.  
I looked over at here. That outfit fit her like a glove. I'd love to be her Batman right now.  
"Is that your outfit?"  
"No, Cassie's." Cody's a lucky bastard.  
We got home without anymore yelling. When we got inside I saw the house I saw boxes still packed.  
"You're still packed?! I thought we were going to work this out."  
"I'm staying prepared. I can't depend on you for shit." My blood boiled.  
"You can depend on me for a check. I bought this house you live in!"  
"We'll I pay the bills. You were busy spending money on that bitch. You don't do anything for me anymore! She slapped me.  
"You can't even fuck me right. A waste of five minutes every time!" I was shaking with angry.  
"What? You mad… bitch." I pushed her on the couch she yelped. I pined her down.  
"I can fuck you right! I'm not a bitch! Don't ever call me that again!"  
"You're a bitch!" I yelled and kissed her. God damn I forgot how soft and sweet her lips are. It's been years since we've kissed. Vivian wrapped her arms around my neck moaning into the kiss. I grasped her ass in those leather pants. I'm getting back what's mine tonight. She's going to cum, hard.

Vivian's POV

Randy picked me up carrying me to the bedroom. I missed his kiss. They are so soft, but dominating. I can't remember the last time he held me like this. He threw me on the bed.  
"I swear I'm gonna make you cum so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning." He said nipping at my ear. I sat up as his strong hands roamed my back trying to find a way to take off my top. The whole time his lips were on mine.  
"Zipper." I moaned. He found it and quickly pulled it down.  
I took off his coat and shirt. He got off the bed to take off my pants.  
"I forgot how good you where baby." He licked his before getting on his knees taking off my panties. He's not getting out of this the easy way. I closed my legs.  
"Vivian!" He whined.  
"Fuck me now."  
"Whatever you want baby."

Randy's POV

Vivian is pure perfection. The curves off her body. Her black eye make up was smudge. I don't know why but it turns me on so bad. It makes her look mysterious, vulnerable.  
"Randy, please not again. Don't leave." She begged. I took off my belt and jeans. She feverishly took off my boxers. I can't remember the last time I was this hard.  
Vivian opened her legs. I positioned myself in between the long limbs and entered her.  
"God, you've never been this wet." I groaned getting my full length inside her.  
"Like old times, huh?" She smiled. I smiled and kissed. She's the only person on this world that can make me smile.  
"Randy! Ah harder!" I sped up my pace. Vivian is so tight it makes me holler out in ecstasy.  
"Randy! Mmm fuck." She ran her nails down my back. That's something I missed.  
"Randy baby so good!"  
"You think Adam could give it to you like this?!" I growled.  
"No, no. Fuck." I started to fuck her harder.  
"Think anyone else can fuck you like this?!"  
"No, ah oh my god!" I dug my nails into her hips.  
"You're mine V. You're fucking mine! I love you I fucking love you!"  
"I- I- know." She said in a faint moan.  
The bed was squeaking and knocking. Vivian returned back to screamer ways. My body was drenched in sweat and covered in my wife's love bites.  
"Randy, ah ah oooh I'm cumming." Music to my ears.  
"I told you." I went harder if that's even possible. Vivian screamed my name as she orgasmed. I wasn't far behind. After I caught my breath I turned over and laid down. Vivian was flushed and sweaty. She looked like she was in shock almost.  
"V, you okay baby?" I brushed the hair out her face.  
"Yes, I just want to go to sleep." She turned her back to me.  
"I love you, so much." I would give anything for her to say it back.  
"I know." I sighed and turned the other way. Stupid of me to think if I fucked the shit out of her everything would go back to normal.

Vivian's POV

I woke up more confused than when I went to sleep. I was ready to move on from Randy. Find someone that can treat me right. Then he comes along and gave me a piece of what we use to have back. I don't know what I want.  
I turned over in bed and Randy wasn't next to me. The bedroom door was ajar a light was coming in from the living room. I got up and put on my robe. When I got in the living room Randy was sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty killing anything and everything in sight.  
"Randy?" He kept his attention on the TV. I sat down next to him. Out of no where he paused it and kissed me. He's such a good kisser.  
"I'm going to Europe for 2 weeks." He blurted out.  
"I know. Same time every year."  
"I really, really want to go to therapy I swear! Don't leave me baby don't." He pleaded.  
"I can wait. But on your day off be ready to be in there all day."  
"I know. I love you."  
"I know you do."  
"When will you say it back."  
"When I know I truly and fully mean it."  
"Okay, you going back to bed?"  
"Yes."  
"Me too. Can we cuddled?"  
"Yes." I smiled slightly. He turned off the game and headed upstairs.  
I do love Randy, but he has to prove to me that I always can.

**Okay that's the end for this one. How do you all feel about the women now?**

¡Please review!


	5. You Know I Love You So

Song- Yellow by Coldplay

Wrestling Wives

Aaliyah's POV

I had another busy day at work. Opening this third store is stretching me thin. I let Duke out and made myself a quick meal. When I got in my room I laid out the different floor schemes for the new store. I miss John a lot right now. I don't know why it's just one of those times. When I'm stressed he's good at calming me. Tonight Raw is in Birmingham. This AJ storyline is getting so annoying. Seeing them flirt with each other makes me sick. I barely get time with him and another woman can have fun with him. John knows I hate it, but it's his job so I can't complain.  
My phone rang it was my baby. I picked up.  
"Hi Hubby."  
"Hey Wifey. You feelin good? You sound a little sick."  
"I think I caught a cold. I had a hearty meal and took some Robitussin. I'll be fine."  
"Aw, make sure you drink some orange juice. Hot tea. Um no ice cream."  
"John, I'm 30 I know what to do when I'm sick."  
"I just want those lips to be kissable when I get back."  
"They will be don't worry."  
"So how was your day?"  
"I had to style some clients. Then out of no where I had a meeting. I am so tired."  
"I wish I could be there taking care of you."  
"I'd love to see you in some scrubs Dr. Cena." He chuckled.  
"Hopefully I don't fall asleep before Raw."  
"It's okay. Nothing really happens."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, rest up. I'll call you later okay. It's like 10 at night over here. I probably won't be able to sleep."  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I love you too baby." I hung up and fell asleep.  
I woke up Raw must have just comeback from commercial because Vickie was in the in the ring. Oh god here we go. John came down the ramp. Mm, he's so cute. He went on to deny all of Vickie's statements. Then Vickie said she has video. They show a video of AJ going into a hotel room. The next was John in nothing but a towel putting up a do not disturb sign. I can see why he didn't want me watching. I turned off the TV and cuddled back up in a ball with my tissues in arms reach. Seeing things like that make me miss him more. He knows sometimes I get extremely lonely when he's gone. There was a period of time where I didn't see him for four months. Sometimes I wonder if he only wants this baby so I can have company when he's not here.

Randy's POV

_I slowly kissed Vivian. Finally I get to have her. Every sexy inch of her. My dick pressed against her entrance. She hissed.  
"You okay baby?" I asked kissing her neck.  
"Ugh, wait."  
"What?" I asked confused. She looked a little scared.  
"I-I I'm- don't be mad."  
"What? It's okay tell me."  
"This is my first time."  
"Huh?" She whined.  
"I'm a virgin." She covered her face. I moved my hips back.  
"I'm sorry. I won't be mad if you leave."  
"I'm not mad. I like that. You respect yourself and beliefs." My dick was still begging for her.  
"I trust you. Can you keep going?" I smiled.  
"Yeah, I'll be gentle. It's all about you right now." She smiled.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, don't worry. Do what you want it's your night._"

I woke up in a cold sweat. That was exactly how Vivian and I's first time went. I had a feeling she was but she was so sexy I thought it couldn't be possible. That was my first time with a virgin. I was so scared I would hurt her, but I didn't.  
Vivian was so innocent. Then the poor girl met Randy Orton who turned her into a freak.  
We are doing a little bit better. We talk on the phone every night without fighting. She's dying her hair I can't wait to see it. Hell I can't wait to see her. Let me call my baby.  
"Hello?" She said picking up.  
"Hi Viv."  
"Hi Randy. You okay?"  
"Yes, I miss you. This tour feels like forever."  
"You'll be here soon. I kind of miss you too." I smiled.  
"What did you do today?"  
"I put up Thanksgiving decorations and did some hair. I need to put up a new video. I'm slacking."  
"A video for what?"  
"I started video blogging on hair and make-up. A beauty vlogger. I really enjoy it."  
"On YouTube?"  
"Yeah, I have a little over 500,000 subscribers."  
"Wow, baby why don't you tell me?"  
"We weren't talking then."  
"Oh, what's your user."  
"Simply Vivian."  
"That's cute. You healing up okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine Randy don't worry."  
"Are you running out of room yet from all the gifts I've got you?"  
"I'm running out of vases for all those flowers." She laughed. I haven't made her laugh in a while.  
"I'll calm down. I bet you can make room for some Chanel purses?" That's her one weakness.  
"You don't have to buy my love Randy. We went over this many times in our relationship."  
"But you love Chanel. Chanel and Gucci are your shit." She laughed.  
"Yes, but we need to focus on us not material things."  
"You're right. How long do you think we'll be in therapy for?"  
"I'm not sure. It's not gone be over easily. We both have been through a lot."  
"Yeah, I'm happy we can talk like this again. We've made some progress."  
"Yeah, I missed your sexy voice." I laughed.  
"I missed that cute chuckle. I missed how when you hold me I feel small. I miss you putting raspberries on my tummy before going a little lower." I hissed feeling my sweats get tighter.  
"I miss sucking on your fingers when you would hit it from behind."  
"Tell me more baby."  
"I miss you eating me out until your tongue goes numb."  
"Me too baby so bad."  
"I miss you running your fingers through my hair as we cuddled on the couch."  
"You have the prettiest hair."  
"What do you miss?"  
"Taking you to scary movies on purpose because you always get scared and make me hold you." She laughed.  
"I miss our emoji battles." She laughed again.  
"You'd always send the shit icon."  
"I miss you cutting my hair. Only you can do it exactly how I like it."  
"That Mohawk hurt my soul." I laughed.  
"I really miss wrestling with you in bed. You got a mean head lock." I laughed.  
"I miss you singing to me." She said.  
_"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow".  
So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."  
Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
__You know I love you so."_ I sang to the best of my ability. That song turns her into jelly when she hears it.  
"Thank you," She said softly.  
"Welcome, you in bed?"  
"Yes, under the covers."  
"Do you still sleep on my side when I'm not there?"  
"Sometimes. I am right now."  
"I still bring your handkerchief with me everywhere."  
"I guess we didn't change that much."  
"Yeah, we didn't."

Kofi's POV

"Beat you, again!" Phil reached in his pocket handing me a hundred.  
"I should just quit WWE and keep beating you out your cash."  
"I had a bum controller okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. So what you doin' when we get back to the states?" I asked laying on my bed.  
"Meet up with Lita most likely."  
"It's good to see you and Sophia both have found somebody."  
"Yeah- wait Sophia? What the fuck did she find?"  
"Oh, she's talking to Brad."  
"Maddox?!"  
"Yeah, I thought you knew."  
"No! What? Why? When?" He asked baffled.  
"They met at Cena's Christmas party. Adrianna told me that they've been talking."  
"But she's with me."  
"You're not with her. She just can't sit around and wait man."  
"I'm gonna find that piece of shit and beat his ass."  
"Repercussions to your actions."  
"He bought to get his repercussions right the fuck now."

Randy's POV

I hung up with Vivian after some good conversation. It makes me want get my ass home and kiss and love on her. My insomnia was still bothering me so I grabbed my iPad and went on YouTube. I searched her user and found her. She actually has 600,000 subscribers. I'm so proud of her. I tapped her latest video. She was talking about her skin care routine. I scrolled down to the comments. People wanted her to do a Boyfriend/Husband tag. Maybe we should do it. That would make her happy. I'll do anything to make her happy.  
'Hey baby. I watched some of your vids. So proud, I miss you. I love you. Good night sweet dreams'  
'Thanks, you better sub! Lol jk. Good night Randy' I smiled and turned off the lights in my room. I'll get her back.

Punk's POV

I've been huffing and puffing around the hotel for 20 minutes now trying to find this woman stealing asshole. He won't get my girl.  
I went into the lobby and to the bar. There he was drinking a beer. Ryback should've put him through a table.  
"Hey Kid!" He turned around.  
"Who are you talking to?" He asked with liquid courage in his veins.  
"You!" I grabbed him by his collar.  
"Keep away from Sophia. That's my girl stay away from her." He pushed me.  
"She never said anything about you."  
"I've known her since my hair was blonde and no one knew my name."  
"Oh, she told me she's been talking to a guy for the past few years that only uses her when he wants her."  
"That's a fucking lie! I love her."  
"Well she's found someone that can take care of her. Not a punk, Punk." I punched him.  
"Don't even think about touching her. Don't think about her at all! I swear if hear a damn thing about you talking to her I swear I'll-"  
"I'm just talking to her. Not trying to marry her. Not trying to have kids. I can already tell she wants to have all that with you. But it's obvious you won't do that." He pushed me away and walked out the bar.  
"Damn it Sophia." I walked back to my room. She hates when I call her and she's sleep so I'll talk to her in the morning.

John's POV

The next morning I woke up and went straight to the bus to go to the next city. I called Aaliyah, but she didn't pick up. She needs to sleep off that cold so I won't bother her.  
'Hey baby, just waking up. It's mid day there? have a good day. I love you to pieces'  
Someone sat next to me. I looked next to me seeing Randy. I still need to give him this ass whooping for talking to my wife like that.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered.  
"What?"  
"Sorry for crashing your party and talking to Aaliyah like that. Okay?"  
"Okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"Yeah, so you likin' this storyline?"  
"No, name one good storyline we got going right now?"  
"We still don't know who acted Kaitlyn. Where's doctor Shelby? Who gave Ryback pink eye." I laughed and shook my head.  
"At least you have a story line. I'm just being thrown around SmackDown. The wife can't be happy."  
"She's doing okay actually. My baby is strong."  
"Did she likes seeing you and AJ running around that hotel?"  
"Well no, but-"  
"She's going to be pissed."  
"No, she's not. Let me call her." I got my phone out. She texted me.  
'Not feeling great. Seeing Raw last night didn't help either' I sighed and called her store since she is usually doesn't answer the cell at work.  
"Ultimate Clothing. Tracey speaking."  
"Tracey, it's John. Aaliyah there?"  
"No, the Misses left. She wasn't looking to hot so we told her to go home."  
"Did she seem upset?"  
"A little. She should be home by now."  
"Okay, thanks bye." I hung up and called Aaliyah.  
"Hello?" She sounded congested.  
"Hey baby. You feeling okay?"  
"No, seeing you and AJ didn't fucking help." She tried to yell but she was losing her voice. I want to take care of her so bad. She was a great nurse to me while my arm was fucked up.  
"Calm down baby. I love you and only you okay."  
"You're going to have to kiss her I know it." I heard a sniffle.  
"Baby, you cryin?"  
"No, why can't you back out of this?" She snuffled again. I hate hearing my baby cry.  
"I just can't drop it out of no where. That'll hurt AJ."  
"Yeah, fuck how your wife feels. Worry about this little random bitch. Now I know how you feel. Love ya John. Go flirt with AJ more at house shows." She hung up. I sighed.  
"Told you." Randy said putting on his Beats.  
If I kiss AJ I know I'm a dead man. I don't want to hurt Aaliyah. Knowing she's feeling like crap right now and I'm not helping is killing me.  
'I am sorry baby. I love you so much. I'll make this better I promise. Get well soon'

Cody's POV

I was talking with Cassandra. I can talk to her for hours and not get bored.  
"So what are you doing now?" I asked for the 10th time.  
"Finished drawing. Thinking about you."  
"What you thinking about?"  
"Our future together."  
"All good things right?"  
"Yes, you WWE Champion."  
"That's a given." She laughed.  
"All that good stuff."  
"Does that include you and I sharing a last name?"  
"Yeah, if you are a good boy." She said seductively.  
"What happens if I'm not." Good thing Damien is asleep next to me.  
"I'll break all your Zelda video games."  
"I'll break your old ass game boy."  
"I'll break you balls."  
"I would prefer you suck 'em." She laughed.  
"So are you still wearing my sweatpants?"  
"No, I have on your shirt though. No bra, no panties. Just your shirt."  
"Hang up. Send pics now."  
"Magic word."  
"Pretty please my geek queen."  
"Give me five minutes." She hung up. Exactly five minutes later I got her message. I got up and went in the bathroom to get some privacy. She had her hair in those loose curls I love. The first couple photos were innocent. Then she lost the shirt a couple in. The last was of her with something pink pressed against her lips.  
'I'll be thinking about you while I use it' with a kiss emoji. I focused in on her lips. Oh, it's her pink vibrator. Oh, shit. She was giving me a show last night, but right when I was about to bust my laptop died. I got back to her and she finished her fun. I'll make sure to keep it plugged up tonight.  
'Don't tire yourself out. I'll need you later' I can already see her arching her back and moaning my name on our bed.

-End of European Tour-

Randy's POV

The tour ended on Saturday. The Raw roster had to fly to Ohio for a house show. I'm going home to see my girl.  
I paid the cabby and grabbed my luggage. Both her cars were here so she's home.  
I got inside the house leaving my stuff at the front door.  
"Vivian!" No one answered back. I went into our bedroom. There she was sitting Indian style on the bed with her laptop and Beats on. I walked up to her slowly trying not to scare her. I sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up and smiled at me.  
"Hi." She said taking off her headphones. I sat closer to her giving  
her a hug.  
"How was the tour?"  
"Good, I missed you." I went for a kiss. She moved so it landed on her cheek.  
"You doing okay?" I asked squeezing her thigh.  
"Yeah, just editing the video I made."  
"Of what?"  
"How I dyed my hair." She took it out her hair clip. It started off black and when it got to the ends it was a brownish gold.  
"It's a ombré. I got tired of it being this flat black color."  
"I love it. It's really pretty." I ran my fingers through it. She has the thickest, longest, nicest hair I've ever seen on a woman.  
"Thanks."  
"How long have you been up?" It was 8 in the morning.  
"Since 7. I cleaned the kitchen then came in her." I kissed her cheek again.  
"We have counseling today?"  
"Yes, at 12."  
"Okay, can I get a kiss?" She turned to me and gave me a soft kiss. Do I deserve it? No. Am I going to take it? Yes.  
My tongue grazed her bottom lip. Before it could go any farther she pulled away.  
"Ah, ah none of that."  
"Baby I've been gone for two weeks. I'm going to explode if can't get a piece of you."  
"Well, if you do well in counseling today I'll let you have some fun."  
"Some?"  
"My body, my rules. I just can't give it all to you. You have to work to get this back."  
"Fair enough." I took off my jacket and shoes.  
"So what are you editing?"  
"Just making sure this voice over is in sync with the video." She put her headphones back on. I really needed a shower so I took off my shirt along with my jeans. I caught Vivian checking me out from the corner of my eye. She bit her lip.  
"I'm going in the shower." She nodded her lip still caught in between her teeth.  
"Wanna join?" She blushed and shook her head.  
"Okay, your loss." I dropped my boxers. She turned a deeper red and went to stare back at her computer.  
I laughed and went into the shower.

Aaliyah's POV

I feel like shit. This cold has gotten really bad. I went to the doctor now I have to take promethazine. John has been calling me, but every time he calls it ends up with me yelling at him. I already know he's going to kiss her. They wouldn't get that deep into the storyline if something weren't to happen.  
My brother, James, doesn't like it one bit. He likes John and is happy I'm with him. But he thinks John cares more about his job than me. There's been instances where he chose the company over me, but I don't blame him. He loves his job.  
I was sipping soup on the couch watching LifeTime when he called.  
"Hey bros."  
"Hey Sis, you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah, still shitty, but I'm okay. How are you and Tasha?"  
"Good, she found something out online. I just wanted to tell you."  
"Is it something about this storyline?" I sighed.  
"No, in the real world AJ broke up with that Trent guy."  
"Fuck, really? Life can't get any better."  
"If he kisses her you know he's a dead man right?"  
"No, it's his job. I can't get mad."  
"Have you guys talked?"  
"No, we end up in a fight each time. I thinking about just accepting it. Things won't change if I fight with him."  
"Aaliyah! Girl do you hear yourself? You let that Eve shit just slip by." His wife said.  
"It's his job. It means a lot to him. I can't make him drop a storyline. His career comes first." Tasha gave the phone back.  
"You're okay with that?" James asked.  
"I have no choice, but to be. Wrestling is his first love. I have to accept that."  
"No, you don't. Your niece is crying I got to go love you."  
"Love you too."

John's POV

I was on my iPad trying to figure out this security system. Unfortunately I over heard Aaliyah conversation. I love her more than anything. She comes before the WWE. Always. I need to fly her out to Ohio and show her I love her more than anything.  
'I'm buying you a plane ticket to Ohio. Please come we need to talk'  
'I'm sick, flying isn't the best idea'  
'Private plane, please? I'll be there when you land'  
'Okay'  
'Start packing now. I'll send a car to pick your cute ass up and get someone to pick up Duke'  
'Stop being charming and cute. I'll be there soon' I laughed. Now it's time to set up for my baby.

Sophia's POV

"Mrs. Crawford, there's a Philip on line 1 for you." My assistant Teresa said popping her head into my office.  
"Thank you." Should I pick up for this confused man?  
"What?" I said harshly.  
"Hey, there baby." I pressed the speaker of my phone against my shoulder.  
"Teresa! Close my door please." She did. Here we go.  
"Don't you baby me! You don't fucking care for my existence for a whole bloody month and now you decide to call?"  
"I was-"  
"You weren't too busy to sleep with Lita. I'm fucking done Punk. This past month helped me realize that I wasted ten years of my life on you!"  
"I don't see your ass calling!"  
"Two things happen when I call. You don't pick up or if you do it immediately turns into "what are you wearing?" I'm moving on."  
"To the bitch Brad? What a upgrade."  
"I'm just talking to Brad actually. He just helped me see their is life after you!"  
"You bitch and complain about this all the time?"  
"Put yourself in my shoes. You are in love with a guy that only uses for sex. You see him give the world to all these other girls. While you sit there and wait for him to see the what's in front of him." I started to get teary eyed.  
"You come to me talking about why it didn't work out and that you wish you could find a good girl. I just want to scream I'm right here! But I don't. I was here before Maria, Daphne, Lita, Beth. I was there when you won the title at ROH to when you won it in the WWE. And what do I get. A kiss and fuck. Maybe breakfast that's it."

Punk's POV

"Do you know how bad it hurt to not be apart of Punktober? You had all the people that meant something to you there except me. That sent the message saying I'm nothing to you."  
"Sophia, I would've I swear."  
"Too late. I'm moving back to England to be with my family. Because Chicago is nothing, but bad memories and a failed dream."  
"Wait no. What? But your job."  
"I'll work at my family's home decoration store."  
"Your friends."  
"All me real friends are back home." My voice cracked.  
"Me?"  
"I'm not wasting the rest of my life on you Phil. Go have a bunch of Punk Rock fuck the system kids with Amy or whoever is lucky enough to have you."  
"Wa-" She hung up. I knew she would be pissed at me, but not to that point. She's moving too? No, I'll never see here again if she moves back to England. I love Sophia. Amy is great to but Sophia is so much more. I need to find a way to keep her in Chicago.  
"Punk!" I looked up seeing Paul Heyman.  
"You okay?"  
"Some problems back home."  
"A girl?"  
"Yeah, Sophia."  
"Crawford? She works for PWI right?"  
"Yeah, but not for long."  
"She's quitting? Her articles make the magazine."  
"They do. But she's moving back to England. I love her to death. I don't want her to leave."  
"She's a WWE history buff right?"  
"She knows everything. What happened in what city. The time of year. How did they win? Hell, she knows how long the matches were."  
"I had a meeting with Vince and some others. They are looking for another female commentator. Most likely for SmackDown. They want a girl with knowledge of the WWE."  
"She has that."  
"And beauty."  
"She damn sure has that."  
"They would probably listen to you more than me."  
"I'll go find Vince." This is perfect. She won't turn that offer down. And then she would have to be around me all the time. Watch all my matches. I need to get her on Raw. I don't need 3MB hitting on her.  
I found Vince walking down a hallway in his usual power walk.  
"Vince, I need to talk to you."  
"Make it quick."  
"I heard you're looking for a female commentator. I have just the woman. She's gorgeous, quick witted, a WWE Historian-"  
"Do you have a picture."  
"Yeah." I scrolled through my camera roll.  
"Her." He smiled. I have to keep her away from Vince.  
"She's perfect. Give my assistant her information. So we can fly her out to Stanford for a try out."  
"You won't regret it Vince."

Aaliyah's POV

John put me on a nice flight to Ohio. I'll admit it I really want to see him. I miss his smile. The light to put your belt back on started pulsating. I strapped myself in and texted John .  
'Landing soon'  
'Waiting patiently :)'  
I landed a little while later. John's bus was waiting for me. He walked out and ran to me.  
"Liyah." He said in a relaxed time wrapping those muscular arms around me.  
"John I'm super contagious right now."  
"I don't care." He kissed my cheek and put me down.  
"Here I'll take those." He grabbed my bags into the bus.  
"You turned the bus into a hospital room." I laughed. He had a vaporizer blowing.  
"Yeah, I got your favorite teas, soups, those pillows you go gaga for."  
"I'm still trying to stay mad at you." He put my bags down.  
"Baby, I am sorry you have to see me do this shit. I hate being forced to push up on other girls."  
"Be honest. Will you have to kiss her?"  
"Yeah, um next week." I felt a pain in my heart that I always get. At least Maria and Eve had boyfriends when they kissed him. We weren't together when he kissed kissed Kelly Carlson, and the girl from 12 Rounds was married. It hurts less then because they all had someone else they'd rather kiss. AJ found herself wanting to be single. Awesome.  
"I hate this shit. She's kissed every fucking body. You have to be a notch on her studded belts too?"  
"I can't fight them on this. Apparently the only way to push a Diva nowadays is to make her kiss every guy in the locker room."  
"You don't get it. She has to kiss you. You're married. Does no one understand?" He sighed.  
"I don't have any feelings for her. You are my everything."  
"Fucked way to show it."  
"I heard what you said. That you think the WWE means more to me than you. That isn't true. You were hear before the money and people screaming my name. You'll be here after. When I say I love you more than anything that is the honest to God truth." The look in his eyes were so genuine.  
"Aaliyah, please never say that again."  
"I won't. I don't know things are just getting to me now. Just promise me you'll give her a suck ass kiss. Not the ones you give me."  
"I promise she won't get one of these." He leaned down.  
"I'm sick."  
"How bad is it?" I pulled my industrial strength cough syrup out my bag.  
"Sippin' on that syrup, Wezzy?" He laughed.  
"Shut up. Where's the soup?"  
"Go lay down. I'll hook it up." I sat by the vaporizer. My nose felt less stopped up instantly.  
"Here you go baby. Noddles, chicken, peas, and carrots. With orange juice." He smiled laying a tray on my lap.  
"Thanks." He sat next to me.  
"How bad is it? On a scale of 1 to 10."  
"A six." He put his arm around me.  
"You still look hot. In a I'm going to past out any minute way." I laughed and shook my head.  
"I wanna kiss you so bad." I sneezed.  
"Yeah, I'm so sexy right now. In these sweatpants and oversized sweater."

John's POV

I smiled my baby is drop dead sexy. Even with a cold.  
"You are hot no matter what." Sipped her juice slowly.  
"Thank you. You're pretty good medicine." She giggled squeezing my thigh.  
She eat her soup I saw in her eyes she was getting sleepy.  
"Tired."  
"Yeah, dumb medicine." I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom laying her on the bed.  
"You need anything?"  
"Some Kleenex."  
"I got you." He sat a box next to me.  
"Anything else?"  
"No, thanks Precious." He kissed my cheek.  
"Have a good nap. I love you."  
"I love you too." I went in the main area. Hopefully, when she wakes up and we can make out.

Randy's POV

After my shower I took a nap.  
"Randy, Randy. Wake up, Randy." Waking up to Vivian's voice is something heavenly.  
"Hey." I smiled at her.  
"Hi, come on. Get up." I sat up and stretched.  
"You look Gorgeous." She had on this blue dress that fit her like a glove, her hair was wavy, as always her make-up was perfect.  
"Thank you. Get up or we'll be late." I stood up. Vivian usual comes up a little under my chest.  
"You have heels on?" I looked down.  
"Yeah."  
"I forgot how good you look in heels."  
"Thanks." She turned around and walked out the room. I put my shoes on and followed her.  
"Let's take the Maybach." I smiled as we walked into the garage. That was on of the first big "just cause" gifts I got her. The plates say MS RKO. She rode it any and everywhere.  
"No, I rather not."  
"Why?"  
"I just rather not come on." She said slightly annoyed getting in her Lexus.  
"You got new interior?" It use to be a dark gray now it's a really nice black.  
"Yeah, you like it?"  
"Yeah, I've missed little things huh?"  
"Not a lot of things." She reached over and kissed me.  
"We're going to fixed this. It may take time, but we will."  
"I love you." She smiled and pulled out the garage.  
The drive was relatively silent except for Vivian humming to the music. We pulled up to a large office building.  
"I'm nervous." I confessed to her.  
"Don't be. We are together in this." She kissed my cheek.  
"Come on slow poke." She said getting out the car. I smiled and followed behind her.  
"Can I hold her hand?"  
"It's right here just for you." I laughed and held it.  
"Your hands are so soft." I kissed her hand.  
"Yours are rough. I like that."

Vivian's POV

I checked us in for are appointment. The intake gave us a sheet of paper.  
"What's this?"  
"Just write down how you feel about our marriage the past few years."  
"What are you going to write?"  
"Just my feelings. Don't worry. I won't trash you." He nodded and went back to looking at his paper.  
"Did you do the 1 to 10 thing?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"What you put for communication?"  
"Baby, this is your thing. Put what you feel."  
_Communication- 2  
Intimacy-2  
Respect they have for you- 4  
Respect you have for them- 5  
Trust- 1_

Problems in marriage: Randy and I have been through a lot together. We always supported each other. But lately with the circumstances we went through things are opposite. I love my husband so much, but I can't deal with this anymore.

Randy's POV

_Communication- 3  
Intimacy- 6  
Respect they have for you- 10  
Respect you have for them- 10  
Trust- 9_

Problems in marriage: I love my wife. My actions lately haven't proven that. I've always been a liability/embarrassment to her. I haven't been much emotional support either.

Vivian's POV

I brought back my board first. Then Randy went up a little later.  
"So what know?"  
"We wait." She took her phone out. I'm not her lock screen anymore. She was picture obsessed for a minute. She's still mine and my wallpaper. I would make her my cover on twitter, shit.  
"Orton." The receptionist called.  
We got up and walked into the office.  
"Hello." Said our therapist, Dr. Jenn Berman. She is the main therapist on VH1's Couples Therapy. Randy and I greeted her and shook her hand. Randy was tense. Things don't turn out well when he gets like this. When we sat on the couch I held his hand. He gave me that 'I hate this right now' look. I rubbed his hand.  
"I thank you both from coming. So from the information my intake you have been together for 8 years?"  
"Yes, married for 6 of them." I said.  
"So describe your current relationship to me." I looked at Randy. He stayed quiet so I spoke.  
"Randy and I a lot. More than most couples. All the stress and pain from the past few years has been ruining our marriage."  
"Would you agree with that Mr. Orton."  
"Yes." He sighed.  
"What is one of the main issues of your marriage?"  
"I lost-"  
"Vivian, don't let everything out." Randy said.  
"I promise you both, everything said in this room, will stay in this room."  
"Don't worry Randy." I rubbed his hand.  
"Okay." He muttered.  
"Two years ago Randy and I became pregnant. 6 months into the pregnancy I lost the baby." Randy let go of my hand.  
"I went into a depression. I felt like a murder, less of a woman. I didn't really talk to anyone about it then I realized I have a life to live and I went to therapy. I was slowly able rebuild myself."  
"Mr. Orton. How did you react to the incident?"  
"I was on the road at the time. Her mother called me after my match. I didn't believe it. I took the red eye home. When I got there everyone was crying. I don't do good when people are crying and mourning. Never have. I went to check on Vivian and she was so cold. I wanted to hold her. She shunned me." I nodded. I didn't really want anyone around me.  
"Her family and friends were the only people there. They hated me so I left."  
"Have you two ever talked about it to each other?" We looked at each other.  
"No." We said in unison.  
"What were the conversations between you two after that day?"  
"Little to nothing."  
"I've never been good at letting out my feelings. It's just not me. Vivian was the one person I could let know my feeling and wouldn't judge me. I felt like it was partly my fault for her losing the baby. I won't lie, I'm overly protective of her. I told her stay home a lot. If I would've let her go out more she wouldn't have left home that night and lost our boy." I looked at him.  
"Randy, Honey. It was a girl."  
"Your mom told me you lost a boy."  
"You never saw the baby?" Dr. Berman asked.  
"No, I don't like to talk about it." He put his head down.  
"Did you name her?"  
"No, I couldn't. The tombstone says RIP Our Baby Girl." I wiped a tear. Dr. Berman handed me a tissue.  
"It really surprises me that you two never talked about losing your child. Most couples that have something like this happen divorce."  
"I already know. If Randy and I were to we would never leave each other alone."  
"Is there any other issues in your marriage?"  
"I cheated on Vivian a year ago. I broke it off with my mistress a month ago."

Randy's POV

I looked at Vivian. She let go of my hand.  
"Tell me more."  
"I got drunk one night. I woke up in her bed. This continued on until Vivian found us together in my hotel in Toronto."  
"I knew about the affair two months into it. He couldn't hide shit. Everything was obvious." She hissed.  
"Why didn't you confront him earlier?"  
"I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe he cheated on me with a reality TV slut.." She snapped her gaze towards me.  
"Why did you blow all that money on her?"  
"I missed you. So I thought if I got her the things you like she would be you. I know that sounds stupid. I even asked her to dye her hair black. After what happened you shut down. I don't blame you."  
"Why did you say all those things to me?"  
"Like what?"  
"Don't act dumb. You said I looked like a dyke when I wore your shirts, ugly, dumb ass. It hurt so bad." She cried harder.  
"I don't know. They just came out."  
"It was a form of anger that Randy had." How is she going to tell me about myself.  
"How would you know?"  
"Randy, calm down." Vivian warned.  
"As you said you don't express your emotions unless its to Vivian. You sad emotions turned to anger. So you let her know your anger by doing that." It makes sense.  
"Vivian, what do you want to change in your marriage?"  
"I want to go back to what we use to be. A loving, beautiful relationship. I want a baby. I want us."  
"What do you want Randy?"  
"Vivian to be happy. That's it." She looked over at me. Almost smiling.  
"That's your session for today. I just needed to know the problems of your feelings on them."  
"Good." I got up and left. I fucking hate therapy. It reminds me that I still can't do shit right.

Vivian's POV

"I'm sorry. See you next session." I rushed out to catch up with Randy.  
"Randy." He was sitting on the hood of the car brooding.  
"I did okay?"  
"Yeah, just don't get frustrated. I know how you get in these places. Just breathe." He gave me a tight hug.  
"I love you. No sex. Lets just get some ice cream and watch Netflix okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Let me drive." I gave me my keys and a kiss.

Aaliyah's POV

I woke up feeling better. My head wasn't throbbing and my nose wasn't running like a river. I took a steamy shower and washed my hair. After I dried off I put on my camo panties and John's black Jordan hoodie. I matched that up with my cheetah print slippers.  
"Hi Baby." John was laying down on the couch in the main area watching TV.  
"Hey there. Someone looks better."  
"I'm like at 70 percent now." He sat up and sat me on his lap.  
"The Doctor of Thuganomics will get you back right in no time." He went to kiss me.  
"Ah, ah no."  
"Well we can do something right?" He picked me up.  
"I'm sure you'll think of something." He gave that smirk that drips of sex. Next thing I know I'm on his bed. I got up and took off hoodie. I slowly turn around and bent over as I took off my panties. John pushed me on the bed.  
"Whoa there sir. I'm sensitive." I giggled.  
"Sorry." He chuckled and laid me down flat on my tummy. I heard the sound off his pants hitting the floor. He spread my cheeks and spat on my pussy. The heat between my legs was killing me softly. I felt the tip of his finger drew slow circles around my wet slit.  
"John, ah!"  
"I have to make sure my patient is pleased." He kissed my ear and plunged his two fingers in my cunt.  
"Oh! John." I clenched the pillows. I'm losing it and I haven't even had the D yet.  
"Mmmmm, oh my God John."  
"I can feel it baby. Come for me." He said in my ear biting at it. I came all over his sheets.  
"Damn, baby your thighs are shiny." He slapped my ass.  
"Ah!" He got on top of me. His dick slapped my ass a couple times.  
"John, inside me, now." I said breathless in anticipation.  
"I'm getting there." The head of his wet dick entered me.  
"Shit! John!" His hands squeezed my ass as he pumped in and out of me. He yanked my hair back. I looked into his light blue eyes then those lips. Oh I want to kiss him so bad.  
"You startin to feel better baby?"  
"Yes Daddy! Ugh!" He smirked at laid kisses all over the sensitives areas of my neck.  
"John! I'm cumming!" John growled and fucked me harder like his life depended on it. He said my name is a raspy groan. I came hard as hell just as he did.  
"Shit." John said rolling on to his back. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"So we good again?"  
"Yeah, just please no more storylines like this. Please?"  
"I promise." He kissed my head.  
"So Thanksgiving is coming around."  
"Football, we fuck in your old room. I know, I know." He laughed.  
"You think anyone knows of our secret tradition yet?"  
"Well we usual go up after dinner and when we come downstairs your all red and I'm high as a cat so I think so." He laughed.  
"Hopefully you'll be pregnant." He pouted.  
"Don't worry. I will be. Or baby is gonna be all light skinned,with blue eye, and dimples."  
"I want a boy."  
"I want a twins. They run in my family you know."  
"Oh Lord."  
"My grandma was. My mom wasn't. So if things skip a generation." I smiled.  
"You'll be on double breast feeding mode." I laughed.  
"No more room for you."  
"Oh I'll make room god damn!" I laughed harder.  
"I love you."  
"Dido." I hit him.  
"This ain't Ghost and Patrick Swayzy." He laughed.  
"I love you too, baby." We watched TV and John made me a steak dinner… okay it was a Hungry Man, but whatever. I hope I get pregnant soon.

Hi guys! Hope you liked it! I'm sad:  
CODY GOT INJURED! *wipes tear* I'm happy for him and Brandi (my inner fangirl cried when she heard the news)  
John is with Nikki Bella? They're cute together also. John's just keeping himself busy until I turn 18. Lol jk. Personally of like to see him with Layla, but it's Whateva.  
Oh and did anyone like the AJ/Cena kiss last Monday? I thought John was about to hand a stroke. I'm not ready for tomorrow.

Next chapter will be a the Raw where the first AJ/Cena kissed happened and Thanksgiving.  
It will be more of Cody and Punk dominated chapter.

Oh and I LOVE THE SHIELD!


	6. Thanksgiving

Wrestling Wives

John's POV

Today I have to kiss AJ. Aaliyah has been on the road with me. I've been sucking up to her with anything. I got her a necklace, the make-up she likes. She keeps saying keep them as a Christmas gifts.

"Hey baby." I said coming back onto the bus to check on her.

"Hey." Her cold got better. She's been working on her next store. I sat behind her she was checking out clothes online.

"You want my card?" I kissed her shoulder.

"No, we redid the website for my store."

"You're like Diddy. Can't stop, won't stop." She laughed.

"You should take a break. Come backstage with me?"

"Okay, let me do my hair and make up." I got up. She grabbed my ass.

"I think it got bigger. My baby got a dunk." I laughed.

"You have a nice stomach too." She lifted my shirt.

"Such a cute belly button." She ran her fingers down my abs.

"I lucked out getting your cute ass." She squeezed my cheeks.

"I'm more than blessed to have you as a wifey." I kissed her.

"Getcha ass up and get ready."

"Oh, yes Sir." She got up and went in the bathroom.

Randy's POV

You know those days when you're so horny you can't operate? I'm having one of those. Before I would fly out Kori and do what I need to do and send her about her way. I love Vivian. I am not going to fuck up again.

"Randy, you have a visitor." Said one of the interns. I looked up from my seat.

"Hi Randy." I smiled seeing Vivian waving at me. I scooped her up in my arms giving her a bear hug.

"Randy!" She laughed.

"Oh my god! Baby I missed you!" I put her down and kissed her lips. She pushed me away catching her breath.

"Randy, Honey calm down."

"Baby, I am horny as fuck. I need you sooo bad." I kissed her again.

"Randy, you are at work." She said sitting down.

"Vivian, I don't care."

"Randy, you should care."

"Vivian-"

"Randy."

"Vivian." She's teasing me in this outfit.

"Randal."

"Girl, you want a spanking."

"Well, it would be nice if you ask me why I'm here."

"Why are you here my angel?" I sat next to her.

"I thought it would be better for you traveling wise. You would have to fly to Florida then St. Louis. We can just fly straight to St. Louis."

"You so smart baby." She laughed.

"Can I get it in now?"

"Lord, Randy. You haven't jerked off?"

"I barely have time to sleep." I pouted.

"Aw, my poor baby." She kissed me.

"Please. I'm begging."

"You have been doing good lately."

"Yes, I have. You look really really sexy."

"Thanks." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Later tonight I'm all yours."

"Okay, you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"So have you made a Christmas list for me?" We still got each other gifts when things were rough.

"No, I've been busy. What do you want?"

"Just us to be good again, and sex. That's always good." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Grow your beard back."

"You want the mustache too?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, Mrs. Orton." We kissed.

Aaliyah's POV

John and I walk around backstage saying hi to everyone. They're all waiting for me to be pregnant.

"I never got to say I like your new shirt." I said squeezing his arm.

"Thanks, it's crazy. 10 years. It feels like yesterday I was getting dressed for my match in the bathroom."

"I remember you in those biker shorts. With the spiky hair. You were just so cutesy." I pinched his cheek.

"I put you through a lot huh?"

"No, all couples have their rough patches. The second time we broke up it was for what? A month."

When John became a franchise player for the company women flocked to him. One day I came home from work and he left me a voice mail saying it's over. He still feels bad for doing me like that. I was hurt but he did it so he wouldn't cheat. He banged out any girl he wanted, but after they left the room and he was laying there alone he realized he needs me. I knew he wasn't going to last that long.

"I'm happy you got it all out your system. You had your minajatwas with strippers, that orgy-"

"I'm a slut. You married a slut."

"No you aren't you were being a guy."

"Still I'm slutty. You were on a huge college campus and didn't get around."

"Because I knew you'd be back."

"I remember that night."

_"Aaliyah! It's me! Open the door!" It was raining cats and dogs outside. John stood outside his white tee soaked along with his jeans._

_"Please! Baby! I'm sorry!" He pleaded banging on the door._

_"John? It's 5 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Aaliyah opened the door half sleep staring at John._

_"To get you back." He walked in the door scooping her up in his arms kissing her. Aaliyah attempted to push him away but she soon melted into her former lover's embrace._

_"Baby, I missed you. So much, so fucking much." John confessed. He held her face in his hands._

_"John, you look like a mad man. Calm down." She said backing away slowly._

_"I love you! I never should have left."_

_"John, take a breath. You're scaring me." He took a a deep breath and sat on her couch. John was so focused on getting his girl back he didn't realize how bad he was shivering._

_"John, what's wrong with you? How did you get here?"_

_"I took a cab and he didn't want to go inside the apartment complex so I walked."_

_"Weren't you just in Atlanta for Raw last night?"_

_"Yeah, I miss you Liyah. Your smile, your style, those eyes. Baby, take me back. I'm tired of walking up to a different girl every morning. I know now I need you. I'll do anything." She _

_sighed._

_"You at least could have did it in person. I come home after a long day at work and you break up with me?"_

_"It was a bitch move, I know, but temptation was getting to me. The last thing I wanted to do was cheat on you."_

_"Aw, thanks babe. It's not like anything bad happened to me the last time we broke up." John got up and hugged her._

_"I'm sorry. I was being selfish. I promise I'll never leave again." She looked up at him. His eyes never had more of a sincere look in them._

_"I need you, Aaliyah."_

_"I love you, John. But you leave again-"_

_"I won't. I love you." She kissed him._

_"I won't lie I missed you."_

_"I missed you too. No other girl in the world is like you."_

_"I hope not. The world couldn't deal with two of me." John laughed._

_"You're shaking like crazy. I'll get you something warm to wear."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Why didn't the cabby wanna come in here?"_

_"Apparently, people get shot in here. I never would have noticed with all the chalk outlines going up and down the block."_

_"We'll this is the best a little black girl with student loans can do." She said handing him one of his hoodies._

_"I'm going to get you out of her. Move in with me."_

_"John, you live in Florida."_

_"You complain about the store you work at is going no where."_

_"It is, but that's a big move. I'm not sure." John slowly took off his shirt._

_"What about now?" She blushed._

_"No." He kissed her passionately._

_"Now?" He said grazing his lips against hers._

_"No." He took her hand in his and moved it down his abs to his throbbing erection._

_"It can all be yours if you say yes." She smiled._

_"Tampa here I come."_

_"The power of the dick."_

_"Uh, your the one that flew damn there across the country and walked in the rain to get back to all of this."_

_"Good point." He kissed her all there old memories running through his head. Aaliyah thinking of the future they would have together._

"We've been a tag team ever since."

"When I get you knocked up we'll be a stable." I laughed.

"You'll be a great dad."

"You'll be a MILF."

I was in catering making John a nice little snack before he kisses AJ.

"Hey baby. You made me something good?"

"Yep, a tuna sandwich with garlic and onions. Oh, and sour cream and onion chips on the side."

"Uh, not one of my favorites."

"AJ isn't going to enjoy one second of that kiss."

"But-"

"If you want to continue on this baby making endeavor then you'll eat this."

"Okay." He took the sandwich.

"I have a whole bottle of mouthwash waiting for you on the bus."

"Better have some pussy waiting for me on that bus too." He attempted to say under his breath.

"What you say?"

"I love and adore you my beautiful wife."

"That's what I thought." By the time he finished it was time for him to kiss AJ.

"Bye baby. Remember I love you."

"I'll never forget. I love you too." He smiled and left. The smell of his breath stayed in the room.

John's POV

I know that kiss looked like shit. AJ was pretty much disgusted.

"Cena! What was that?!" Vince said scolding me.

"I'm married. I wasn't going to be all over her." He coughed.

"What's that smell?"

"The smell of a happy wife." He gave me a confused look as I left.

I walked back into my locker room.

"That's was the worst kiss in history… I loved it." Aaliyah kissed my cheek.

"So, I'm not in the dog house?"

"No, don't you have to do the segment for your knee?"

"Yeah, I just came to check on you."

"I'm happy. Now go go." She slapped my ass.

"Yes, mam."

-Tuesday Taping-

Cassie's POV

I was watching Cody and Damien in their match against Team Hell No. Cody was in the ring with Kane. Cody ran off the ropes. Kane lifted him over his head. Cody didn't fall on his back. Right on the side of his head. I can tell he's hurt I can fell it. I want to go out there and help him. The pain on his face is unbearable. He tagged in Damian. They need to finish this match my nerves are so bad right now.

I was so scared I didn't even notice who won. The minute the bell rang I stood by gorilla.

Damien came down first followed by Cody with the trainers.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He muttered. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

"He's going to the trainers room. Go pack his bag." Damien said. I do want to be with Cody, but I would pretty much just be crying. He doesn't need to see that.

"Okay." I left and went to their locker room. I packed all of Cody's things.

"God, please let him be okay."

Cody's POV

"Cody, I need you to stay awake." The Doctor said shining a light in my eyes.

"What happened?"

"You took a bump. You pulled the AC joint in your arm and tore two muscles."

"Am I going to need surgery?"

"No, it can repair itself. You'll need to relax a week or two then begin rehab."

"Is his head going to be okay?" Cassie asked peeking around Damien. Seeing her I instantly felt better.

"He has a concussion. It's not that bad, but be careful." I looked at my shoulder. It was bandaged up.

"Can I have a minute with Cassie please?"

"No problem." They left. I reached out for her hand. She took it.

"Don't be so scared. I'm okay."

"I don't want to touch you. You're fragile." I laughed.

"I'll be okay. I have a couple days off now to be with you."

"I guess I'll tell my boyfriend #2 to cancel our plans." I laughed.

"I packed your stuff. You had me so scared. I was saying so many prayers" I wrapped my good arm around her.

"I'm sorry. We'll be okay." She kissed my neck.

"Don't start that we won't be able to get it in for a while." She snapped the waistband on my trunks.

"I can still do somethings." He laughed.

"Let's go, Gorgeous."

Sophia's POV

So one day I'm editing a article in my office, okay Microsoft Word edited it, but same shit.

Then I get a phone call from WWE HQ in Stanford asking me to come down to audition for a commentary roll. I dropped everything and took the first flight.

I got interviewed then they sent me to this room where I watched a FCW match and did commentary. They were surprised about how much I know about the developmental talent.

I had to do another match with Scott Standford so they can see if I have chemistry with others. I got some free WWE swag too.

After all of that I got a call to do commentary for Slam. If I do well I'll have a 2- year contract. So yes now I have a two year contract. Sunny, eat your heart out.

As I walked into the gorilla Vince shook my hand.

"Welcome to the WWE family."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I'll have a contract written up for you to sign by the end of the show."

"I promise Vince. You do won't regret it." He nodded and went back to look at the monitor.

As I walked down the stairs of the gorilla I saw Brad clapping.

"Nice job." He hugged me.

"Thank you."

"You think I can take you out tonight?" Before I could answer my own personally life ruined reared his buzz cut shaved head.

"I need to talk to Sophia. In private."

"Brad, stay."

"Nah, I don't want any problems." He left. Punk smiled.

"You did great." I pushed him and kept walking.

"Sophs, come here."

Punk's POV

I followed her down the hallway. We both stayed quiet not wanting to create a scene. She walked into the women's restroom. I followed.

"Punk leave!"

"Calm down and listen for a second!" I reached out to touch her side. She looked so sexy. Her hair up in a bun, cuff earrings, a button up sleeveless shirt, her shorts showed off her stunning legs. The heels she wore had us looking eye to eye.

"Don't touch me." She said near tears.

"Come here." I got closer.

"Don't touch me. Punk you know the effect you have on me. Just stop."

"I'm sorry. I've been missing you."

"You miss the sex."

"No, I don't. Okay, kinda but. Damn I just want all of you okay? I'm truly sorry. But I can't fix this if you don't let me."

"I'm scared to. You've had control of our "relationship" for years. You could break me into a million pieces if you wanted to."

"I won't just. Let me have you." I leaned forward to kiss her. Instead of feeling a soft pair of lips. I felt a fist connect with my jaw.

"The fuck!"

"It's always sex with you! I done Punk! I'm moving on. So should you." With that she left me all alone in the restroom.

It's just sex has always been our thing. She's mad. We hand sex. I'm mad. We have sex. She's bored. We have sec. I have a headache. Sex. It's the answer to everything with us. I thought it could fix things this time. Now I have find some other way to get her away from Pretty Boy. I'm going to get her to come to my family's Thanksgiving.

I'll get Chez to call her. She always comes to my house for Thanksgiving since she has no family out here. I don't want that to change.

-Wednesday Morning-

Cassie's POV

Cody is the cutest sleeper. We were on our flight back to Florida. He got a couple stares since he had a brace on his shoulder.

"Honey Boo Boo wake up." I kissed his ear. He chuckled and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He said looking over at me.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Bleh."

"Bleh?"

"Bleh, Bleh, Bleh." I laughed.

"No blah?"

"No, just bleh." He said holding my hand.

"I called your parents. They're picking us up."

"I have no idea what I would do without you." I put my head on his shoulder. I can spend eternity with this man.

Randy's POV

V and I just landed in St. Louis. It was snowing like always this time of year. She was getting us Starbucks while I rented the car. I would've had my parents pick us up, but they'd probably get lost on the way.

"Randy, your drink." She said walking up to me.

"Thank you." I smiled taking it.

"Excuse me." Someone pulled on my pants leg. I looked down.

"Hi, I'm Diana. Can I get a picture with you?" It was the cutest little girl I've seen.

"Hi Diana. Sure."

"I'll take it for you guys." Vivian said taking her camera. I kneeled down.

"Say cheese."

"Cheese." She took her phone back.

"Thank you. You're my favorite wrestler ever."

"Oh, Diana. There you are. I'm sorry if she bothered you." Her mother said picking her up.

"It wasn't a problem. She's a sweetheart."

"Your wife is pretty." I looked at Vivian she was staring blankly at the girl.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you Diana." The pair smiled and walked off.

"Vivian you okay baby?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." I wonder if she still wants kids. I know I do.

We got to the Range Rover I rented. Vivian helped me put the bags in the bag. I hissed as she bent over. I didn't get any last night because I got banged up in that match. I'll be damned if I don't get some today.

"Can we stop at a store or something on the way? I need to change. The airport bathrooms were full."

"Yeah, there's a Target close to here." We got in the car. As I drove she held my hand which surprised me. I squeezed her's.

"Your scruff is growing in."

"Why did you want it back?"

"I never got to have fun with it." She giggled.

"This coming from a virgin."

"Uh, you changed that years ago. Just took my innocences." I laughed.

"You sure enjoyed it." She blushed.

"You're good at it really really good." She's horny too I can tell.

"Here's the Target." I parked and got out.

"I'll be looking at stuff." I said as she walked towards the restroom.

"Okay."

Vivian's POV

I changed into my favorite light pink v-neck sweater and white skinny jeans and white boots,

Now for the make-up. I hope Randy is staying patient. My hair looked good so I didn't have to worry about that. I walked out the restroom. Randy was standing at the cash register.

"Whatcha buyin?" I wrapped my arms around his waist. He looks so yummy.

"Video games, I have a console at my parents. I got you a little something." He went in the bag pulling out some make up wipes I've been wanting to try.

"I watched your haul video thingy and you said you wanted to try them."

"Thank you baby." I kissed him.

Randy's POV

We got back in the car. Vivian kept rubbing on my arm.

"You keep that up I'm pulling over."

"Randy, I've sent a million signals. Pull over and get it in already." I cut across two lanes of traffic into a vacant parking lot. Vivian unbuckled my seatbelt and straddled my lap. I gripped her ass as she nibbled and sucked on my neck.

"Get in the back." I said opening the door. She got out pulling me with her. Our kisses were fiery and passionate. I felt around for the door handle.

"Randal, hurry or you're going to have to fuck me right here." She grabbed my package. My knees went weak. I quickly opened the door and pushed her in.

"That sweater has to go." My fingers rolled up the bottom hem of her shirt. The pink bra that held her breast complimented her olive skin color so well. She reached up and took off my jacket and shirt.

"What was the thing you liked me to do?" I chuckled as she pinched my nipple.

"Fuck." She undid her bra.

"Your turn." I smirked and took the hard bud into my mouth. My tongue swirled and flicked at it. Vivian was grinding against my thigh.

"Oh, Randy fuck me baby." I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. Her panties were lace. She knows that these kind are my favorite. I sat up straight and unbuckled my belt. Vivian licked her lips. I slowly pulled down my jeans and Calvins.

"I want it, now." She bit her lip. I moved her panties to the side and opened her pussy lips. Vivian moaned as I mashed the the head of my cock against her clit.

"Mmmm. Yeah baby." She gasped.

"I have a lot more if give to you." Without warning I buried myself inside her.

"Ah!"

"I hope this car has good shocks." I thrusted inside her. Vivian was so wet I can see the cum gushing out her pussy.

"Randy! Baby!" The car was rocking from me hitting it so hard. I cupped Vivian's face in my hands. She sucked and bit on my thumbs.

"V, baby I'm cumming." Her scream gave me confirmation she was right there with me. I came deep in Vivian.

"Oh my gosh, Randy." Vivian said out of breath wiping her smeared lip gloss off her face.

"I only got a little of it out. Wait until I get you tonight." She smiled. I put my boxers back on. Vivian put her panties back on. Before I could get my shirt I heard a siren behind us.

"Fuck." I muttered. There was a rap on the window.

"Randy." Vivian whined.

"I got this. Don't worry." She hurried and put her sweater on.

I rolled the window down.

"Hello Officer." I smiled.

"If it ain't Lil Ol' Randy." I knew the officer since I was young.

"Hi, there Officer Joe. How's the misses?"

"She's giving out food to the homeless."

"Good, to hear."

"I see you were having some fun with your wife. Just keep it away from here. We don't patrol down by the river go there."

"Thanks, have a happy Thanksgiving, Officer." He nodded and left. I rolled up the window.

"We got caught." Vivian laughed. I love when she laughs hard its cute.

"At least we didn't get a ticket." I laughed putting my arm around her.

"We should have."

"I'm the king of this city. Which makes you the queen. We can't get in trouble."

"Okay, Randal."

"That's correct, Vivian." She laughed.

"Your parents are waiting let's go." She all her clothes back on and climbed to the front. I grabbed her butt.

"Ah! Baby." I just laughed and got into the front seat.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Wear your ring please? I don't want my family asking questions." I got the ring out my pocket.

"Um."

"Please, you can take it off when we get home."

"Okay, put it on." She put her hand put. I slide the ring on her finger. My lips kissed her hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

John's POV

"John, I love you and your family to death, but why can't they come to our house for Thanksgiving?" Aaliyah said trying to walk through the snow to get to our rental.

"They come down for 4th of July." I said putting my hands on her sides for support. She was sliding all over the place.

"Me and snow. Bad combination." I got her in the car without her busting her ass.

"Can you get my blanket? It's in the gray suitcase." I kissed her and went to the back and grabbed her blanket.

"Here you go Cali girl." I teased.

"My nipples have frost bite. Leave me alone." I laughed and closed the door for her. Aaliyah opened the door for me.

"Thanks, Honey." The minute I turned on the car Aaliyah turned the heater.

"I can't feel my toes."

"I'll suck on them later don't worry." She laughed and got cuddled up in her seat.

Cody's POV

Cassie and I are staying at my parents for Thanksgiving. I love being with my family and my girl. I just would like for Cassie's family to fly out, if she has one. I'm seriously starting to think she's a alien.

"Here baby let me take your bag." Cassie said grabbing my gym bag.

"I got it." I put it on my good arm.

"You won't be able to heal doing that boy." My dad said taking the bag give it to Cassie. She stuck her tongue out and walked off. Her ass is so nice I could-

"Cody, you listening?"

"Huh?"

"Have you talked to her about her family anymore?"

"No, she gets angry when I bring it up. I don't like seeing her like that so I don't bring it up."

"Have you got the ring yet?"

"No, I know where I'm going to get it though."

"I would recommend finding out her background before doing something that big."

"I know dad." I sighed. He loves Cassie but she is so mysterious. It was sexy when we first started dating, but now it's just annoying. What can be the big secret?

Randy's POV

"So are we staying in the guest room or basement?" Vivian asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Guest room." She opened the door and walked in. I laid down face first on the bed. All that traveling has me worn the fuck out. Vivian laid on top of me.

"V, you're heavy." She gasped.

"Not like that, beautiful."

"I was about to say someone's not getting it tonight." I turned over and sat up.

"Mm, I like sitting like this." I kissed her neck.

"I love this perfume."

"It's Gaga." I nodded and kissed and bit her earlobe.

"Randy… oh stop. Your family."

"Just use the pillow like I taught you." Before I could remove her shirt someone knocked on the door.

"Randy! Mom needs help with the kitchen table."

"Give me a minute!"

"I promise later tonight I'm all yours. Go." Vivian kissed me.

"I love you."

"I-"

"Come on with your bitch ass!" My brother is ass. Vivian got off my lap.

"Go, I'll unpack."

Aaliyah's POV

I made it to The Cena house without freezing to death. I love John's family. There all so sweet and loving. The minute John gets around them he's a goof times 100. I finished unpacking our stuff and went downstairs.

"Carol, you need any help?" I asked seeing my second mom.

"Stir the potatoes please, sweetheart." I did so.

"I'm so hungry."

"I have a roasted chicken you can nibble on."

"No, my stomach has been going crazy."

"Yes, John told me you threw up on the plane."

"Yeah, when I woke up."

"Sounds like morning sickness to me."

"What? No."

"Yes, John told me he wants a little bundle of joy."

"I do also. I just hope John takes sometime off. I don't want to be without him throughout it." She rubbed my back.

"I'll call Madison. She went down to the corner store to get something. She needs to pick up a EPT."

"Don't tell John. He'll make take 100 of them."

"The baby is going to be gorgeous."

-Thanksgiving-

Sophia's POV

Today isn't really a holiday for me. My family never celebrated Thanksgiving since its a American holiday. I just make myself some lasagna and decorate my apartment in Christmas decorations.

I was sitting on my couch unraveling Christmas lights when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sophia, it's Chez."

"Hello Love, how's it going?"

"Fine, I need a favor."

"Yes?"

"Can you make that delicious cheesecake for me and bring it over?"

"Yeah, what's your address?" She gave me Phil's address.

"Cheeez."

"Okay, you caught me. Please come over. You're like family."

"I'm busy."

"Making lasagna?"

"Yes, no. I'm not coming. Punk is on my last nerve."

"He's been talking about you all day. Please come over."

"Okay, I already have made I pie. I just have to put Carmel and whip cream on it."

"Good, see you soon." I hung up and side. Now I have to get dressed put on make up. If Punk says one asshole thing to me I'm gonna lose it.

Punk's POV

"She's coming." Chez said hanging up the phone.

"Yes!"

"Don't fuck it up."

"Me? No, never."

"Phil, I'm not kidding."

"Why don't you just marry her?" Cassie said from the living room.

"Because, I don't want to be that husband that's gone all the time. I want a actual relationship with her. She deserves that. She's been talking to that Brad Maddox piece of girl stealing shit."

"You guys sound like good friends." Chaleen said. Where's Colt and my brother? I'm staring to get out numbered.

"I saw her first."

"How did you guys meet again?"

"After a Colt vs. CM Punk match in Philly. She interviewed me after my match. I kept hitting on her through the whole thing. It was pretty much love at first sight for me. It took a while for her."

"I can't wait to see her new piercings." Cassie said.

"She got new piercings?"

"Yep, now she has her hips." Oh hell yes.

"That's nice." Sophia isn't tatted up but her piercings are so sexy. She has vampire bites, her wrist, her hips, snake bites, and my personal favorite her belly button. She hasn't worn her snake bites in a while. I miss those.

"Are you going to change?" I was still in my shirt from last night and pajama bottoms.

"She loves when I dress bummy."

"I think she'll love to see you actually make a effort."

"Okay, I'll shower damn."

"Remember to use soap."

Sophia's POV

I pulled up to Punk's house. He pisses me off me all the time, but I make sure I stay looking good for him. It's a form of torture to him. When I got to the door I rang the bell and waited.

"Hey there Beautiful." Cassie said answering the door.

"Hi, I brought sweets!"

"Yea!" She walked me in.

"Where's everybody?" More like Punk.

"Running around getting food last minute."

"Oh."

"Hi baby." Someone hugged me from behind.

"Get off me Punk."

"Hug you tighter? Okay." He picked me up.

"Phil, she's little you're going to squish her." He put me down.

"Let me take your jacket. You look beautiful." He took off my jacket turned me around and kissed me. I try to hate him then he wants to be all sweet.

"Can I see your piercings?" He asked with a smile.

"Okay." I lifted up my shirt showing my hip piercings.

"Oh my god. They are cute!" Cassie said.

"They're hot. You're hot. I love you." Punk said hugging me again.

"I appreciate you." He laughed and hung up my jacket.

He looked nice in his Ramons shirt and grey jeans.

"I missed you." He said pulling me aside.

"I'm still mad at you." I crossed my arms.

"I'm going to stop messing with Lita. Sophia you'll be the only woman I'm my life. Give me a chance to show I'm serious about this." He did the bloody puss in boots eyes.

"If you hurt me again I'm on the next plane to England." He grabbed my sides and kissed me slowly.

"Come on let's play Arkham City."

"You still have fantasies of me in a cat suit Batman?"

"Everyday baby." He smiled and took me back into the living room.

"Foods here!" Colt yelled coming in.

"Awwwww, don't you two look cute." Cliff said ruffling my hair. We just smiled at each other and resumed the game.

Cody's POV

"Cody baby. Wake up." Cassie pinched my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly to see her smiling over me.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. You sleep okay?"

"You're the one with the bad arm. You sleep okay?"

"Yes." What my dad said was still running through my head.

"Cassie, I love you so much. But I feel this wall, a disconnect in our relationship."

"Cody don't ask."

"Baby, just tell me about your family, please."

"You want to see where I grow up, huh?" She's getting mad.

"Never mind damn."

"No, I'll show you." She grabbed her phone.

"Here." She throw it at me. I caught it and looked the map app. I clicked the pinned building.

'Salvation Army'

"What's this?"

"I was a bum. My dad was a crack head and left my mom, my brother, and me. My mom couldn't afford rent because she blew her money on Keno. We lived on the streets since I was six. My brother died because he got shot trying to steal food for us to eat. After that my mom lost her mind and left me to fend for myself. I've lived in boxes, shelters, parks, abandoned houses. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth like you! I don't talk about it because it hurts! But now you know!" She got under the covers. I never knew any of that. All I knew she didn't graduate high school but she took her GED test and passed. Then got hired by Marvel to be a exclusive artist.

"Cass, I'm sorry."

"You know now. Mystery solved." I hugged her the best I could.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I thought it would've been something weird like you're a porn baby."

"Huh?"

"Like your parents were porn stars and they had you in a scene." She giggled.

"What?"

"Yeah, or you're a alien because that body is out this world." She laughed and kissed me.

"Just don't feel bad for me."

"I won't. I just have one question."

"What?"

"White gold, or platinum?" I smiled.

"We in a recession, nickel." I laughed. Yeah, I'm marrying her.

Vivian's POV

I woke up and started getting ready for the day. Randy was sleeping. I'll let him get some rest. He did me sooo good last night.

I took a shower and changed into a cute scoop neck brown sweater decorated with crosses. With that I wore these light blue distressed jeans. My suede beige red bottoms tied in the look. I added a gold bracelet and my Moschino purse for if we step out.

"I like watching you get dressed." I jumped hearing Randy's voice.

"Morning Honey." I said waking over to the bed and kissing him.

"Morning. Where you going?"

"No where. You know your mom loves taking pictures of us. Get up lazy boy."

"Ugh, my back hurts. I've been so banged up lately." I hate seeing him in pain.

"You just have to get moving." He got up and stretched.

"Randy, put clothes on. Dick just swinging around."

"It's big. It needs room and air." I shook my head.

"No, no."

"Last night it was more like. Yes, yes Randy you god!"

"I never called you a god."

"I heard a mumbled daddy." I was bright red.

"Shut up." He smiled and started getting ready.

"After dinner we're hitting the gun range. I want you to know how to use one."

"Why?"

"In case someone breaks in the house and I'm not there."

"Okay, no assault rifles."

"I'll buy a pretty pink handgun."

| Later that day |

John's POV

I was laying in bed watching Jersey Shore. Aaliyah was with my mom and sisters in law cooking.

"John! Mom is pregnant!" My littlest brother Boog said busting into my room.

"Bro no."

"Bro yes, look." He took a picture of pregnancy tests. I'm looking at a picture of used pregnancy tests.

"Ew."

"Did you want me to carry the trash in here and throw it on you."

"No. How do you know it's moms?"

"I went in her bathroom and saw them in the trash."

"Let's rationalize. Mom is too old to get pregnant."

"No, there's there's a 63 year old in Asia that just gave birth to a healthy baby."

"No one in this house is pregnant."

"What about Aaliyah?"

"No, we are connected. I would know. She's not trust me."

"That is the sappiest shit I've ever heard."

"Shut up. No one is pregnant. Just keep it to yourself."

"Hey boys. Come downstairs the game is on." Aaliyah said pecking her pretty little head in the room.

"I'll be down baby." She smiled and left.

"Don't say a thing." I gave his phone back.

Punk's POV

"Punk, where's the bathroom?"

"Up the hall to the left." She gave me a kiss before leaving.

"So you done with Lita?" Chez asked.

"We're still friends. I'm just staying focused on Sophia."

"Poor confused fangirls they don't know who to hate." I laughed and got up to mess with her. Sophia walked out of the bathroom. I pushed her into my bedroom.

"What are you up to?" She laughed.

"I can't do this out there." I picked her up. Our kiss was slowly and passionate. I bite her bottom lip. Sophia moaned softly. We were laying on my bed. She ran her tongue around my lip ring.

"You'll get the rest later." She slide out from under me.

"Babe, no."

"Sorry, you have to work for it now."

"If I give you this will it help?" I went in my side drawer pulling out a ring I got for her. It had her initials on it and the Batman symbol.

"Thank you, Phil." She hugged me and put it on.

"But you still have to wait. Prove to me our relationship is more than sex."

"Please just no 90 day rule."

"I won't do you like that, Love."

"I like red lipstick on you, a lot."

"Thank you." We kissed again. It's going to be so hard for me to wait, but if it makes her happy I'll keep it in my pants.

John's POV

The whole family was around the table eating our Thanksgiving dinner. Aaliyah sat next to me.

"Babe, pass the gravy." I said to her.

"Her you go babe." She smiled and handed it to me.

"So does anyone have any words to say?" Fabo asked.

"Yes, I do." Boog stood up.

"Boog, don't."

"John, don't be rude. Let him speak."

"Thanks mom." I shook my head.

"This is a family were we don't keep secrets." Here we go.

"This morning I found something that will scar me for life."

"Sean." I sighed.

"Just get to it." Dan said taking a sip of his drink.

"Mom is pregnant." We got a spit take from Dan and gasp from everyone else.

"Ewwwwww." Matt said.

"Sean Honey I'm not pregnant." Mom said calmly.

"Then why is there four positive pregnancy test in your bathroom."

"Boog, your mom's not pregnant. I am." Aaliyah said softly. I looked over at her.

"For real?"

"Yeah, I took them in your moms bathroom so drama wouldn't start. Guess that didn't work." She giggled.

"So you're pregnant?"

"Maybe, I'm going to the doctor when we get back to Florida to make sure." I couldn't help but kiss her. I've never been this happy in my life.

My family cheered and toasted to us and the baby.

"20 dollars it's a girl!"

"They're going to have a boy!"

"Hope it looks nothing like John." I ignored the comments and stared into my wife's eyes.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you so much." We kissed.

Randy's POV

Dinner should be starting soon. Vivian was helping in the kitchen. I like seeing her in the cooking. It's a turn on. I don't see how I could cheat on her. I'm such a dumb ass. I want to tell my dad, but I'm scared. If he tells my mom I don't want to imagine how she'll react.

"Randal, my boy. What's wrong look like somethings bothering you." Perfect timing.

"Just marriage stuff."

"The marriage sounded fine last night to me." He laughed.

"No, I messed up. Bad."

"Come 'er." We went into his office.

"What happened?"

"I cheated." He sighed and shook his head.

"We're in counseling right now."

"For how long?"

"The affair started three months after what happened."

"What?" I know he had no idea. When we got around family or friends we put on the biggest act. Then when we were back around each other the show ended.

"It's bad I know."

"She signed a prenup right?" He's always worried about money.

"Yes, but we are working on it."

"That's what she wants you to think. She's going to use that infidelity clause take half of everything.

"No she won't. We still have love for each other."

"When you're living in a two bedroom house paying alimony every month then see how much love you have then." I sighed in frustration as he exited the room.

Vivian's POV

Thanksgiving dinner is so good. Randy wasn't eating much. He looks down. I would squeeze his thigh periodically to get a smile out of stone face.

"I am proud to have raised such great children." Bob said.

"Ones that stay in happy, committed relationships."

"Excuse me." Randy left the table in anger.

"Excuse me." I got up and followed him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked going into the basement where he was. He was sitting on the bed squeezing the fluff out of his pillow.

"I told my dad about the affair." I sat next to him.

"He thinks you're going to leave me and take all my money."

"Randy I would never do that. You put your life on the line for your earnings. I'm not Linda Hogan I wouldn't do that."

"I know. Then he had to fucking say that shit." I kissed him.

"You are so sexy." I said trying to cheer him up.

"What?" He laughed.

"It's like God took the word sexy and said I need to make someone who looks just like this. Then bam! He made you." He laughed and hugged me.

"I love you Viv."

"You want to stay down here?"

"Yes, we'll go to the gun range later." He laid down on the bed. I laid next to him draping my leg across his torso. He palmed my ass.

"You wanna get naked or something?" He asked.

"Maybe later."

"Okay." We laughed.

-Shooting Range-

Sometimes I forget how country Randy is. Then he takes me to places like this.

"Shot to the head!" He said to Nat.

"V, you getting a shot in?" Nat asked taking off his goggles.

"No, I'm good."

"Babe, come on. It can't hurt you."

"I'd disagree with that." He grabbed my hand and put some goggles on for me and ear muffs

"Just follow my lead." He put the gun in my hand. It was the kind the police use I think. Randy stood behind me. He positioned the gun in my hand.

"Just relax. I got you." He said moving the ear muff giving me a kiss on the neck to ease my nerves.

I tried to aim at the shoulder and pulled the tigger. I heard Randy's muffled laugh. I took my ear muffs off.

"What?"

"A low blow." I shoot the target in the balls.

"I was aiming for the shoulder." He laughed.

"Ease up and aim for somewhere lethal."

"Is this a turn on for you or something?"

"Yes, yes it is. You're my tomb raider." I laughed and shook my head. He set up a new target for me.

"Lethal." He put my ear muffs back on. I aimed for the head and shoot. He put the gun down and hugged me.

"Nice job baby. Clean shot."

"Yeah, you know how to murder someone now." Nat said making me laugh.

"I'm going to get you that pink gun."

"I don't like guns Randy."

"Okay, fine. I just really wanted to get some practice incase something bad happens. Like zombies come or something." My man, Randy Orton.

| Thanksgiving Night |

Cody's POV

I was sitting on the swing in backyard with Cassie. I feel so much closer to her after what she told me. She said I'm the one of the only people she truly loves and trust.

"I'm so stuffed." She said lifting up her shirt.

"Your mom can cook."

"Is my family the first you've had Thanksgiving with?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Let's get back inside. I wanna lay down." We got up and went back in the house.

"Can you make me a plate?" I asked her.

"You have two arms- oh wait never mind." She teased. I laughed and went back to my room. My dad, and mom, and brother were in the I walked in.

"I talked to her." I said.

"What she say?" My dad asked.

"She had a rough life. Her dad was on drugs and left her mom, brother, and her. Her mom had a gambling problem so they became homeless. Her brother was murdered and her mom left her after that. She's lived in homeless shelters her whole life. She got into some program that helps youths get assistances. She was able to get a job and pass her GED."

"Oh, the poor thing." My mom got up and went to the kitchen.

"Mom, she doesn't like being coddled." She hugged her anyone. Cassie mouth what happened. I mouthed back I told them.

"Look at the bright side you don't have to meet the parents." Dustin said patting my back.

Sophia's POV

I was spending the night at Phil's because I'm too tired to drive back to my place. He let me wear one of his shirts to bed.

"Your bed is comfy." I said squeezing his side. I'm trying my best to behave because Punk decide not to wear a shirt to bed.

"Would you ever get a tattoo?" He asked.

"Maybe, something with meaning."

"I want to get another."

"No really? What a surprise." My phone went off. A email from Stanford.

"Who is it?"

"Stanford. They're telling me that I will be working Raw as a face commentator!"

"Oh, yeah we are coworkers." He's forgetful but he's cute with it.

"Are you using your accent."

"Yes, Steph likes it since I sound so dainty."

"You sound sexy." He kissed me.

"Phil, no sex."

"We are going to end up fucking after Raw in my locker room."

"Another fantasy?"

"Yeah, I had one where we fucked on top the commentary table in the Allstate center."

"You need help, Brooks."

"Okay, Crawford. Your last name is so angry. Crawford."

"Brooks sounds soft."

"Sophia Brooks. That sounds sexy."

"Philip Crawford."

"No."

"Yes." I kissed him.

"No." He kissed me.

"Maybe?" I kissed him.

"Maybe." He bit my bottom lip and turned off the lights.

"If you feel something hard up against your bum its the remote." I giggled.

"My British is brushing off."

**That's the end for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was trying to get this out on Christmas, but that was a fail.**

**Oh, and if you want to see what the ladies wore in this chapter it's on my polyvore page. The link is on my bio.**

**Sophia's is labeled Sophia. The others are labeled.**

**I'm trying write for all the couples, but as some of you know it's harder for me to write when they aren't on TV or in storylines. I get writers block when I try. But I will get more Jericho and Kingston in the upcoming chapters.**

**¡Please Review!**


	7. Christmas I

Wrestling Wives

**This chapter will probably be split in two chapters because its long. So grab a snake you'll be here for a while.  
**  
Sophia's POV

Is it just me or did the Christmas come way to fast? I almost forget about it since Phil had to go in for surgery on his knee. I've helped take care of him. Which means I'm doing last minute Christmas shopping before I board the plane to the Raw Christmas Eve taping. My birthday is also on Christmas. I wonder if Phil got me something good. Probably forgot too.  
I got him a lot of SuperHero/Comic related stuff. The rest of his family was easy to shop for. I got a call from Batman while I was swiping my card.  
"Hello?"  
"What's up, Brit?"  
"Nothing, Chey. Shopping for this guy I like."  
"I already went shopping for this chick's birthday I'm trying to get with." I laughed.  
"Are you going to be at Raw?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, crutches, championship, and all plus Paul."  
"Good."  
"Are you in Pittsburgh?"  
"No, Chicago."  
"Then come to my house. Colt is the ugliest nurse ever!" I heard him holler in the background.  
"I'll hurry by. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Whhhiiiiiiiipped!"  
"I'd let Sophia whip me whenever she wants." I laughed.  
"You're a idiot bye." I hung up and hurried to my car back to my apartment to put away my gifts then off to Punk's.

Vivian's POV

So Randy dislocated his shoulder. He hurt it at the Tribute to the Troops taping. I didn't know until he showed up in the middle of the night kissing on me. He isn't even upset about it. He loves being home especially since we are doing better. Today we have counseling. I have to find the right moment to tell him.  
He was cooking me breakfast while I watched TV.  
"You like cheese on your omelet?"  
"No."  
"Here you go Honey." He sat the plate on my lap.  
"Looks good." I took a bit.  
"And taste even better." He smiled and sat down next to me.  
"Do you have plans for today?"  
"Work, come home, then therapy." Randy sighed.  
"It's okay, we're in this together remember?"  
"Yeah, I just don't like being there. It's showing how bad I fucked up the marriage."  
"Don't put all the blame on yourself. We both did wrong." I kissed his cheek.  
"Let's say you don't get frustrated today I can give you a little gift."  
"What kind of little?"  
"G-string little."  
"Can we go now?" He got up. I grabbed his shirt and sat him back down.  
"No, later." I laughed.  
"Rats!" He sat down.  
"When's the appointment?"  
"3 o'clock. I have two appointments at work then a few little things. I should be home at 2:00, 2:15."  
"So all be home alone all day?"  
"You have JoJo." I said talking about his pet snake.  
"And your man cave. Take sometime to relax."  
"I'd prefer for you to be here. But you got to hustle." He kissed my head. I finished breakfast and went into the shower.  
As I walked into the bedroom Randy was watching TV.  
"Wanna fuck?"  
"No, Randy." I laughed.  
"You're already naked."  
"You know our quickies go forever."  
"Okay, you got away this time." I smiled and changed into a pink button down shirt with white short shorts. My peep toe white, floral heels. Accessorized with my black Chanel tote bag and gold bow necklace.  
"You look purdy." Randy said.  
"Thank you, baby." I replied walking over to him.  
"Want me to drive you?"  
"Yes, please." He got up and put on his shoes.  
"Come on lovely." He said taking my hand.

Aaliyah's POV

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Everywhere you go!" John sang as I made sugar cookies. He's been so happy since we found out I'm pregnant. He calls me every morning and night while he's on the road. When can't talk we text non-stop. We've planned out what were going to do when I'm in my third and fourth trimester. John's family is going to stay down here. We have more than enough room in the house. I just need to tell my parents.  
"Come here Honey." John picked me up and started dancing with me.  
"Ah! John!" I laughed. He twirled me around then dipped me. I was met with a kiss on the way back up.  
"Someone's happy." I hugged him.  
"I'm ecstatic! My baby is having my baby! It's Christmas. I love my life." I smiled as be rubbed my belly.  
"No more going to the Seafood restaurant for a while."  
"No wine gossip sessions with Vivian anymore either." He wagged his finger.  
"I know big daddy." He laughed.  
"Let me finish the cookies and then I'll drop you off at the airport." I kissed him and went back in the kitchen.  
"Just think next year we'll be doing this with a little boy." I said putting the cookies in the oven.  
"No, a little girl."  
"John, it's a boy. All of my family has had boys as first born."  
"I want a girl. So I can have two beautiful women in my life."  
"We'll see."  
"Have you told your mom yet?" My family is the complete opposite of John's. I grew up in a military family. So my house was a boot camp. Everything was a order. It's still with me today. I'm so organized. It's use to creep out John.  
My dad is a Marine and top Commander at his base. My brother is in the Air Force. John respects the hell out of both of them. They don't hate John, but they don't like him. They don't like that he's on the road leaving me alone and that spend all major holidays with his family.  
I remember when I brought him home for the first time. This was about 6 months into his Thuganomics gimmick.

"You nervous babe?" I asked as I drove down the block of my parents house.  
"No." He is.  
"Just remember I love you no matter what." I parked the car.  
"This is your house?"  
"Yep." I closed his jaw.  
"Damn." It's the biggest house in the neighborhood.  
"Come on." I got out the car. John held my hand as we made our way up the walk way to the door. I gave him a quick kiss and knocked on the door.  
"Hi sweetie." My mom hugged me.  
"Hi mom this is John, my boyfriend."  
"It's great to meet you Mrs. Bollard."  
"Come on in." We walked in.  
"You have a beautiful home."  
"Is Aaliyah's "athlete" boyfriend here yet?" My brother walked into the living room.  
"Yes, yes I am. John." He put his hand out. James ignored him and came over to me.  
"He's white."  
"Oh my god. No way!"  
"John, this is my annoying big brother, James junior."  
"Air Force right?"  
"Correct."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Protecting our country man."  
"You should be saying that to my dad."  
"Say what to me?" My dad is a tall, muscular man. Scars on either side of his face from war. He's a hardened man. Lacking all emotion.  
"Hello, sir. I'm John Cena. Aaliyah's boyfriend." He eyed John up and down.  
"Is it time for dinner, Jenna?"  
"Yes, Honey." We went into the dinning room. John pulled out my chair.  
"I see he's a gentleman." My mom said.  
"He is." We sat down.  
"Do you need help, Ms. Bollard?"  
"No, John thank you though." My mom gave us our dinner.  
"So what is that you do?" My dad asked John.  
"I'm a wrestler for WWE."  
"The what?"  
"The thing the Rock use to do dad."  
"That doesn't seem like something they can support my daughter."  
"It's good pay, Sir. I can't go out and by Aaliyah a mansion in Beverly Hills, but if she's see a pair of shoes she wants or a purse I have no problem getting it for her."  
"I'm talking about long term support. What if you hurt yourself and can't wrestle again?"  
"I hope that doesn't happen, but I put away my money."  
"What are you going to do when that money runs out?" Any other man would be sweating right now, but John is calm, cool, and collected. He is getting some when we get back to my place.  
"I have a friend that sets up by body building events. It's good money." My father nodded.  
"So you like black girls?" James said annoying me like usual.  
"I was just attracted to Aaliyah. You have a beautiful daughter."  
"So what kind of family did you come from? I can tell you were raised well." At least my mom isn't grilling him.  
"Thank you. A family of five brothers. I grew up in Massachusetts. Played football in high school and college. After I graduated I came out here to pursue body building. One thing led to another now I work for WWE and I love every minute of it."  
We finished dinner.  
"That was great, Mrs. Bollard."  
"Yeah, mom I missed your cooking."  
"Thank you, Aaliyah. Help me with the dishes." She meant to say come into the kitchen so your dad can threaten your boyfriend.  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes, mom. He's amazing. He's a man. He can protect me. But at the say time he'll cuddle with me on the couch. He's so funny. He made me laugh so hard I almost peed myself."  
"How often is he home?"  
"Once or twice every two weeks."  
"You trust him?  
"Yes, and he trust me."  
"Remember a man is a man."  
"And John is a good man."  
"If you believe it honey." I put the dishes away and went back into the dining room.  
"I understand sir," John said as my brother and father stared him down  
"I'll take care of your daughter. I promise she'll always be in good hands with me." I came up to him and rubbed his shoulders.  
"You ready to go, John?"  
"Yeah." He stood up.  
"It was great meeting you all." He put his hand out to my brother. I sent him a baby doll look. He shook John's hand.  
"Remember what I said." My dad shook John's hand roughly.  
"I will Sir." He hugged my mom and we left.  
"So what my dad say?" I asked as we got back in the car.  
"Nothing." He smiled.  
"Tell me."  
"Why?"  
"Because he always says some way he would kill the guy if they hurt me."  
"He just told me some stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Let me get some of your stuff and I may spill a couple things."  
"I'm not falling for that again. You tried the same thing I ask you about secret wrestling stuff." He laughed.  
"Don't worry. I'm here for you always." He kissed me.

"John?"  
"Yes, Baby?"  
"What did my dad tell you that night I brought you home?"  
"Nothing." I grabbed his earlobe and pulled.  
"Tell me Cena. I'm carrying your first born!"  
"Okay, okay." I let go.  
"He said I love my daughter. He believed no man could take care of you and that if I hurt you in anyway they'll my remains will be found across five different states. He didn't think I could take care of you for a long ass time. Then when I asked for his blessing to marry you he finally laid off and saw I'm here for you. Your dad loves you babe." I smiled.  
"You are the greatest husband, and you're going to be a even greater dad." He kissed me.  
"I hope. I'm so scared that they won't feel close to me since I'm gone all the time."  
"Don't worry. They'll love their dad. He's a sweet, funny, caring, always there no matter what guy."  
"Their mom is beautiful, intelligent, sweet, has your back no matter what woman." We kissed.  
"I'm telling you this now. If I get bitchy in the 9th month I love you and don't mean any of it."  
"I had to deal with my mom being pregnant. My father has prepared me for this day."  
"Let's tell my parents on Christmas. I'm afraid to tell Vivian."  
"Just hold off. Randy is saying they're getting better so maybe you can tell her soon." My alarm went off.  
"Time for you to go."  
"But, but I don't wanna go mom!" He faked cried.  
"John you gotta go." I laughed.  
"But- they put me in these story lines that make no sense! and all the fan that are 18 plus hate me! And- and-"  
"You never learned to read. I know my special man. I know." He laughed.  
"Let's go Cena."  
"But I suck!" I laughed.  
"John, you keep being so cute I'll keep you here and they'll need to have a Raw without John Cena." He smiled.  
"You see the dimples? huh, huh?" My back up alarm went off.  
"John time to go."  
"Okay, okay. I think I'm going to step down to a camera man. Less hours, and you only take a bump once a year." I laughed. He got his bags.

We said our goodbyes at the terminal. John said bye to the baby. I'm so excited to be a mom. I always imagined having a family with John. Now it's becoming real.

Cassie's POV

I love Cody. He's my boo, my everything. Then he got this mustache and… I love him more. Yes, I love his mustache. He stopped shaving due to his arm injury and he just kept it. I think makes him look older which I enjoy.  
"Baby! I'm done packing your stuff." Cody came into our room  
"Thanks baby." He picked me up off the floor and kissed me.  
"So you sure about the stach?" I kissed him.  
"Yes, I love it on you." He hugged me.  
"Thank you for supporting me baby." He slapped my ass.  
"Ow! Codes!" He laughed.

Cody's POV

"Well, we need make up sex now."  
"Cody, you have to go soon." I kissed her neck.  
"Umhm." I pushed her onto bed.  
"Cody, the airport is 40 minutes away."  
"Tell me about it." I pulled off her bottoms and panties.  
"You better make this quick." She smiled. I pulled down my sweats and buried myself in her.  
"Mmm, Cody." Oh, god she feels amazing. I wish I didn't have to leave soon.  
My hips thrusted hard strokes into her. I ripped her shirt open so I could squeeze on her breast.  
"Cody! My shirt." She whimpered.  
"Sorry." I grunted. She ripped my v-neck.  
"Cassie, bad girl!" I slapped her thigh.  
"Oh, Cody!" I smirked and rubbed her clit.

Cassie's POV

When Cody is rough it's fucking amazing. H I just closed my eyes and focused back on how good my baby is making me feel. I love when he fucks me hard.  
"Fuck Cody! Oh my god!"  
"Cum for me Cassie. Ah, fuck." My orgasm rushed over me. Cody smiled and pulled out of me.  
"That was so good baby." He whispered in my ear.  
"Cody, we have to get going or you'll have to get your sprint on to the gate." He fixed his clothes and found a new shirt.  
"If you weren't so sexy, I wouldn't have done this." I got up and hurried to the closet and grabbed a hoodie.  
I drove a little over the speeding limit to get Cody to the airport.  
"Bye babe. I love you so much." He kissed me softly. I will forever love his stache.  
"I love you too. Get home to me soon. It's not Christmas without you."  
"I'll be back on the red eye. I want my gifts. Hopefully I got Assassin's Creed under there."  
"You will if I have those diamond earrings I saw at Zales."  
"I guess we'll see." He gave me one last long kiss and got out the car.  
"Cody!" He looked back at the car.  
"Don't come injured either. I can't do anything with a broken man!" He laughed and left. Now off to find a copy of Assassin's Creed.

Vivian's POV

I finished my last client for the day and started to clean my station. As I bent over to throw away some hair I felt a slap on my behind.  
"Randy!" I laughed and hugged him. He kissed my head.  
"You're wearing short shorts I have no other options."  
"Not at work." I swatted his chest.  
"All the things we've done in your office." I blushed. Randy sat down in the client chair.  
"How was work?"  
"Weave, weave, and more weave."  
"That unbe-weave-able." I laughed.  
"So what did you do today? Call of Duty."  
"No, Christmas shopping for you and my family."  
"Did you wrap them?" Randy is terrible at gift wrapping.  
"Some are in bags. I wrapped two of them after watching a how to on YouTube." He said matter of factly.  
"Excuse me look at Mr. Techie." I grabbed my purse and income for the day.  
"Damn baby how much is that?"  
"2,000."  
"I thought you had two clients."  
"I sold them weave, dyed it, and put it in. Shit is expensive. The rest is from yesterday." He held my hand and walked me out.  
"Look at my baby." She laughed. We left out the shop. Randy drove the Bentley up here.  
"Randy, I thought we agreed to drive the Bentley only on special occasions.  
"It's someone's birthday out there. Beside I never get to drive it." He walked me to the hood of the car.  
"Let me get a picture of you."  
"Randy no." I blushed.  
"Please, my two favorite things together." He smiled knowing I couldn't say no.  
"Okay." I leaned up and the car. He took the picture a few times.  
"Okay, now open your legs more, and put the money sticking out your bra."  
"Randal!" I laughed and sat up.  
"What?" He laughed and opened the car door for me.  
"Thank you, Honey." We kissed and got in the car. Randy got in and pulled off. As we drove he had one hand on the wheel, the other squeezing my thigh. I forget he would always do this when he drives with me. It's almost a habit for him. I can tell how horny he is depending on what area of my thigh he's squeezing. He's really horny.  
"I love this car. Drives so smooth." He squeezed my thigh. I jumped a tad.  
"Sorry babe." He stopped.  
"It's okay. You were right up on my crouch." He laughed.  
"I want my little gift already." I laughed and grabbed his hand placing it back on my thigh.  
"I didn't say stop." He smirked.  
We got to marriage counseling office. Randy gets visibly more tense at this place. I rubbed his back as we waited in the lobby.  
"Mr and Miss Orton." We got up. I held his hand. I know if I don't show him love he'll get frustrated easily.  
"Hello Dr. Jenn." I said walking into the room. Randy nodded.  
"Hello." She replied looking through our file. I sat on the couch. Randy sat next to me. He held my hand.  
"Last time you all came you talked about the problems you have. How have you been since?" Randy stayed quiet.  
"We are doing good. It really helped. We're communicating like we use to and Randy is talking about his feelings more."  
"Vivian has been denying my love less." I laughed.  
"What?" He asked.  
"It just sounded funny." He squeezed my hand.  
"Good to see you both is good spirits. I wanted to do a exercise with you two." She handed us small canvas bags. She placed decorative rocks on the table.  
"I will throw out stressful and hurtful situations. Depending on how bad you feel grab a small rock, medium, or large. If you don't feel any stress from that situation then don't take a rock."  
"Okay." I said.  
"Being a part for long periods of time." I grabbed a medium, he grab a large.  
"The lack of intimacy." I grabbed a large rock. Randy didn't grab one.  
"Babe?" I questioned.  
"We still had sex."  
"Intimacy isn't sex, Randy. Intimacy is what leads up to sex. You kissing me, hugging me, cuddling on the couch. Just telling me you love me. That's intimacy. We didn't have that for two years." He grabbed a medium rock. I sighed.  
"Fighting." Big rocks.  
"Infidelity."  
"Can you grab more than one?" I asked.  
"Yes." I grabbed three. Randy grabbed four.  
"The loss of your child." I grabbed five large rocks. Randy grabbed medium and large rocks dumping them into his bag.  
"Now I want you to feel the weight of the bag." I held mine. It was heavy.  
"Now switch." Randy's was just as heavy.  
"Now dump them on your lap." He had mostly large rocks.

Randy's POV

I really have Vivian stressed.  
"You can't feel someone's stress, but now you have a idea of what you two were going through. Now Randy, I see you picked up a lot of rocks when I asked about the loss of your child. Do you want to explain why?"  
"I was so ready for the baby. I told everyone who would listen. My friends started to get annoyed I wouldn't shut up about it. I regret every time I talked about it in a interview. Then one day it was gone. I wanted it back. I want my kid back." I started to get emotional. Vivian hugged me tightly. She pulled back and wiped my tears.  
"Then I had to deal with people asking what happened? Did she have it yet? My anger management was put back to the test because I was so angry. Then I'd come home and my girl looked so defeated and broken. I couldn't do anything about it. Then I started doing stupid shit to forget about it." Vivian kissed my cheek.  
"Vivian what was the most stressing for you?"  
"Losing the baby, then that goes straight to the infidelity. I was losing hair, losing and gaining weight, breaking out like I was in high school again. I didn't sleep a lot so I started to get tired. I couldn't hold down meals. I passed out twice at work." I didn't know that.  
"Then I decided to get my life together and went to therapy. I got back on track then I found out Randy was cheating." I took a breath.  
"I had to act like we were good and we weren't which irked me to put on a act with a guy I felt like didn't give a fuck about me."  
"I always loved you. I love you more than I love myself."  
"I know that now baby."  
"So now you both understand what each other felt during this time. So hopefully won't be a feeling of the unknown with how the other thinks you felt and you reflect on how you felt and how much progress you made." I put my arm around Vivian. I respect her to no end.  
"In our next session I will have you both fill out a progress sheet. It's similar to the sheet you filled out in your first session. Then we will see if any progress has been made."  
"Okay, thank you Dr. Jenn." I got up holding Randy's hand.  
"Thanks." He muttered.  
We left her office.  
"Thank you for not getting frustrated."  
"Can't believe I cried." She rubbed my arm.  
"It was kinda sexy. My big, bad daddy showing he has a soft side." I laughed.  
"You know you're going to get it right?"  
"Get what?" I giggled.  
"My dick, babe. My dick." I laughed and opened the door for her. I went around. She reached over and opened mine.  
"Thank you, babe. You want to go get dinner?"  
"No, I want to get home." She bit her bottom lip.  
"I got backseats if you can't wait."  
"That didn't end so well last time." I laughed and kissed her.

Vivian's POV

The minute we got home Randy was taking off my clothes and grabbing at every piece of skin he could get to.  
"Randy, I had some lingerie placed a side to wear for you." I said as he carried to the bedroom.  
"You're ending up naked either way. After that session I need you baby." He throw me onto the bed.  
"Randy, calm down baby. I love when your aggressive, but I want to have some fun." I kissed him and rubbed his neck to calm him.  
"Okay, what baby?" I threw him in my pervious place.  
"I haven't been on top in forever. I must remind you of somethings." His eyes light up. I smiled and took off his shirt. I unbuckled his belt slowly teasing the lump in his jeans.

Randy's POV

I love when Vivian takes control. She's come so far in the bedroom. I remember when she had the hardest time giving me head. Now she has me down her throat in seconds.  
Vivian got me naked and slowly stripped for me.  
"Fuck baby that ass." She giggled.  
"You have been doing so good. You deserve a little something extra." She joined me on the bed and started to stroke my cock.  
"Ahhh fuck baby please I miss that mouth."  
"I know you do. No one can give it to you like I can." She spat on the underside of my cock.  
"Mmmm fuck."  
"Like that baby."  
"More, more." Her pretty lips wrapped around the tip and tongued it down. Little by little more of me went it her warm mouth. Oh, she looks like a sinful angel right now. If I look at her any longer I'll come. Viv gagged on my dick getting it nice and wet. My toes were curling, my heels digging into the bed. I'm going to bust any minute. Vivian reached up and pinched my nipple. That did it. My load went straight from my dick down her throat.  
"I kinda missed it too." Vivian smiled and straddled me.  
"Baby, I'm not back yet."  
"I'll fix that." She grinds her pussy up and down my dick.  
"You hard yet? I want it in me soo bad baby."  
"I'm ready baby. Fuck yeah I'm ready." She grasped the base of my dick and squatted on it.  
"Aaahhhh! So big damn." She placed her hands on my neck and started riding me.  
"Vivian fuck baby."  
"You like this pussy, Randy?"  
"Feels so fucking good, shit." I couldn't decide between grabbed her perfect ass or those great tits.  
"Grab my ass, Ran!" I held it in my hands squeezing it. V's going to be all marked up the end of this.  
"Shhhhit, Viv!" She rides me so right. Rough, but caring. Dominant, but loving.  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Rubbed and pinched my nipples.  
"Oh, fuck!" I took her breast into my mouth. She screamed as I bit her nipple. She hated when I use to do that when she was still innocent. Now it makes her cum hard as hell.  
"Mmmm, Randy." She ran her fingers through my hair. I was getting closer and closer to my peak. Vivian pulled away and whispered in my ear.  
"Come for me, Randy. Come deep in me baby. Say my fucking name when you come for me." She bit my neck right on the spot that drives me crazy. I hollered her name as I came again. Vivian dug her nails into my shoulder as she came.  
"Oh my god, Ran." She laughed. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. She got off of me and gave me a kiss.  
"You know that you pec pop when I ride you right?"  
"I know you I do when I cum."  
"They were popping like crazy."  
"That pussy was popping." She blushed and rested her head on my chest.  
"I'll make dinner after the feeling in my legs returns."  
"I'll whip up something."  
"By whip up you mean car side to go?" I kissed her head.  
"Exactly." I got up.  
"Randal, get your flat ass back in here I want to cuddle."  
"Yes, mam." I laid back down.  
"Do that pec pop thing." I flexed one.  
"So hot." She smiled and snuggled with me.

Chris' POV

"Do you always sit around this long to pick them up?" I asked Ana. We were sitting outside the kids school waiting for them to get out.  
"Yeah, I get to pay a couple bills and lol. I run late sometimes if my husband is feeling frisky."  
"I got all that out last night."  
"You sure did." He laughed.  
"So Stephan knows Santa isn't real right?"  
"Yeah, Pam's son ruined it for him last year." She rolled her eyes. Ana is like a mother lion. You even attempt to mess with her cubs she well tear you to shreds. Of course I am the king. Carzon De Leon!  
"I want the girls to still believe in it so we should put out the gifts while they're sleeping."  
"Kids sleeping on Christmas Eve night?" I laughed.  
"I guess we'll just have to be quiet. That may be hard for you rockstar." She smiled.  
"I'll try." I gave her a kiss.  
"Hey! Come back here." She kissed me slowly.  
"Baby, the kids are getting out soon."  
"Yeah, soon." She kissed me again.  
"You wanna see my care face, Jericho?" We made out like teenagers. I'll marry Ana 100 times over.  
"Ewwww!" Aubrey and Alyssa got in the car.  
"The bell rang?" I asked as Ana fixed her lip stick.  
"Yeah, you guys were to busy smooching!" Aubrey said. They started doing kissing noises.  
"Where's your brother?"  
"Talking to his girlfriend." Alyssa said rolling her eyes.  
"Girlfriend?" Her comes mommy lion.  
"More like girlfriends. He got a whole bunch of presents!"  
"That's my boy. Melting girls hearts just like his dad."  
"This isn't something to be proud of baby."  
"He's becoming a man."  
"He's seven." Stephane got in the car.  
"Hi dad, hi mom."  
"What's up, Champ?"  
"Nothing."  
"Stephane, where'd you get all those gifts?" Ana asked.  
"Friends." He said simply.  
"GIRLfriends!" Aubrey yelled.  
"Shut up!"  
"That's my boy!"  
"They're just friends dad."  
"How many friends."  
"Four. Isabella, Brittany, Justine, and Lauren."  
"Don't worry you'll be counting them in two fingers soon." Ana hit my hand.  
"Do these girl know about each other?"  
"No, they're all in different classes."  
"That's how you do it son. Spread 'em  
out." Ana gave me that "keep talking and you won't get anything tonight" look.  
"Please mom. Let me keep them."  
"Okay, but you're using the Christmas money Santa gives to get them gifts." He sighed.  
"Okay."  
"Santa gives money too?" Alyssa asked.  
"Yep, but you have to stay asleep all night Christmas Eve night and no peeking outside your room."  
"I'm so excited! Daddy what did you ask Santa for?"  
"To get unlimited kisses from you mom." Ana smiled.  
"Christmas came early I guess." We kissed.  
"Ewwwwww! Ew! Ewww!" We just laughed and took the kids to eat at AppleBee's.

-Taping of Raw-

John's POV

I was texting Aaliyah like I always do. Since she got pregnant I love her more. We're connected forever. She's having my baby girl. It's a girl I know this shit.  
'What do you want for Christmas Eve dinner? I'm about to go grocery shopping'  
'Ummm steak?'  
'Not surprised :)'  
'With those thick mashed potatoes you make!'  
'Okay, I'm getting in the car now. I'll text you when I get there' I'm guessing she put a kiss emoji thingy at the end. My phones old like me.  
'I'm guessing that was a kiss?'  
'Lol I love you' I smiled. Aaliyah and I have been through so much. I know being a wrestling wife is hard for her. She has to play a million different roles. She has to pay the bills on time, clean a huge house, mange the money, make sure my cars are running right, take care of Duke. Then she has her clothing stores. This sounds like simple stuff, but doing it alone isn't easy. Then she has to worry if I'm hurt and when I do get injured she drops everything and be by my side. I remember when I tore my pec. She had this major fashion show coming up that could have helped her career tremendously at the time. The minute she got the call she flew to Alabama and was their holding my hand before surgery.  
'Okay, I'm back'  
'I put you through a lot of shit, huh?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I love you. You've sacrificed so much for me and our relationship. You're the next thing to perfect Miss. Cena'  
'Awww, I'd marry you… oh wait never mind'  
':) I miss you more than usual'  
'Same here, you brought our video ;)'  
'Yeah… I used it last night'  
'My hubby stay horny'  
'I'm not horny when I wrestle'  
'I see the way you grab Punk makes me jelly! Lol'  
'Randy and I's matches were worse. He grabs my ass too much'  
'Fuck Randal Orton.'  
'Why? I like fucking you.'  
':) I know you do. You're the best I've ever and will ever have' that's our song. Best I Ever Had by Drake. Our first dance as husband and wife was Differences by Genuwine.  
'Oh when I get home you're going to get it!'  
'You still want me even though I'm preggers?'  
'Yeah… do you still want to?'  
'Yeah, if you behave'  
'I'm super Cena I'm always good!'  
'Good point, get back to work and kick ass for me tonight! I love you always!'  
'I love ya, baby!'

Sophia's POV

A WWE Christmas. It's kind of corny, but it should be a fun night. Today has been kind of tough. Many people behind the curtain don't like that I'm on Raw and I just started. Punk and I keep distance so no rumors start. I was walking to the Divas dressing room to change. I went with a red sweater with a owl on it, black skinny jeans, these cute mistletoe heels. My mom got me a early Christmas gift for getting on Raw commentary. A gold Rolex which I'm in love with.  
I grabbed my iPad and phone and headed to catering.  
"Is it safe?" I looked over my shoulder seeing Brad.  
"Hey, why wouldn't it be safe?"  
"Your boyfriend is lurking." I laughed.  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
"What is he then?"  
"It's complicated." He laughed.  
"If I were with you things would be easy as making out." I blushed.  
"You look cute. I like this sweater."  
"Thanks, I'm tired of wearing tight dresses everyday."  
"The fans like it. I know I do." I blushed again. This guy makes me smile too much.  
"Do you have a match tonight?"  
"Yeah, against Khali."  
"Squash?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll try to get you over on commentary."  
"Thanks, I need as much help as I can get." I heard heavy animalistic breathing behind me.  
"Bye Sophia." Brad huffed and left.  
"Damn it Punk." I turned around. He looked pissed.  
"You bitch about me not giving us a chance. Then I give it a chance and you tell him we aren't dating? What the fuck?" He growled.  
"We'll we haven't defined our relationship."  
"You act like we are in high school. We have sex, you sleep in my bed-"  
"Same shit we did when we were friends with benefits."  
"You just can't be pleased, huh? You like driving me crazy."  
"No, I don't. We just need to take this slow."  
"You're so fucking confusing." He stormed off.  
I think we're the reason they have "it's complicated" as a relationship status on Facebook. Phil is not to be fucked with when he's mad so I'm just going to wait until after Raw.

I enjoyed calling a Raw Christmas. They're feeding me less lines so I must be doing something right. I guess it's time to test the waters with Punk.

Punk's POV

"She is so damn infuriating! She bitched about me giving her no attention and not committing. When I do she talks to a guy she knows that wants to fuck her and who I hate? Women are so difficult!"  
"She sounds like a girl to me, Phil." Lita said. I'm tired of Sophia not fucking knowing what she wants.  
"And we haven't had sex in a good two months. She is acting like she's holding out on something special I've had that shit time and time before."  
"Just cut it off."  
"Now she works here though. It'll be awkward." Someone knocked.  
"What?!"  
"It's Sophia."  
"Shit, Amy I'll call you back." I hung up and opened the door.  
"You still mad at me?"  
"Apologize."  
"I'm sorry for talking to someone of the opposite sex. How rude of me. Please forgive the almighty CM Punk."  
"What are we doing right now? Because right now I feel like I'm wasting my time."  
"What?! Because we aren't having sex!" I pulled her into the room.  
"Sh! I have a rep to up hold. The rep on being a ass hole? You're living up to it just fine."  
"I do not understand you. Do you like seeing me confused?"  
"No, just listen. I don't want to dive in head first and you end up wanting Amy and I'm just on the outside looking in."  
"When I make a commit I keep it. I told you u I would focus on us and that's what I'm doing. Your my girlfriend now. I'm your boyfriend. It isn't complicated like you make it to Brad to be. I will not fuck you over in the end."  
"I'm sorry, Phil. It just weird knowing we're official." He kissed me. I lost balance and fell on the couch.  
"Sophia! So nasty wanting to do it in my locker room." He laughed and grabbed my butt.  
"Stop, oh my god Phil." He kissed my neck.  
"You're going to get mad. You still can't get any."  
"You should be happy you're cute. I wouldn't be waiting if you weren't." I kissed him.  
"I'm going to need birthday sex. Can you help me out?"  
"Sure can."  
"Now go get your stuff so we can go." He slapped my ass.  
"Okay."

Punk's POV

Sophia can piss me the fuck off one minute then her cute ass apologizes and I'm back to wanting her. I have no idea what I want. Maybe committing to Sophia wasn't the best idea.

-Christmas Eve-

John's POV

"John, hurry up the NCIS is about to go off." Aaliyah yelled from our living room. I was getting the snacks together. She's been craving popcorn covered in caramel. Pretty much anything with caramel.  
"Here I come." I came with a tray of snacks and our favorite drinks. Duke was gnawing on the bone I got him for Christmas.  
"Thank you baby." I sat down and got a kiss.  
"You're welcome, baby." We usually spend Christmas together and got out for New Year's Eve, but this year I just want to stay in and be with my girls.  
"So from what I've heard you're saving Christmas." She said feeding my chips.  
"Yeah, who else could they get?" She smiled and cuddled up next to me.  
The show started.  
"Wow, that Santa sure looks familiar." She laughed.  
"Babe, it's Santa." I laughed.  
"Of course John. Of course." The show came back from commercial to when I was told its up to me to save Christmas. Aaliyah busted out laughing.  
"What?" I smiled.  
"SAAAANNTAAAAA!" She laughed harder wiping her tears.  
"What? Shit got real. I'm fighting for Christmas."  
"You're so sexy when you're goofy." She kissed my cheek.  
"You hella sexy in these footsie pajamas." She laughed.  
"Big change from how I use to dress for you for Christmas huh?"  
"Yeah, but we're going to be parents. Can't be doing all this freaky stuff now. We got a little one to take care of." I rubbed her belly.  
"We'll still get it in though don't get me wrong."  
"I know. The house will be so much different when our son comes."  
"Our daughter."  
"Son."  
"Daughter."  
"Son."  
"Daughter."  
"SOOOOOONNN!" She laughed.  
"DAAAAUUUUGHTTEEEERRR!"  
"KIIIIISSSS MEEEEEE!"  
"Okay!" She gave me a soft kiss.  
"It's a boy, Cena."  
"Have you thought of a nursery theme yet?"  
"I'm thinking jungle for a boy or under the sea for a girl."  
"So under the sea it is."  
"Maybe. Just promise me no one builds the crib, but you. I don't care about the other stuff, but you have to build the crib."  
"I will. Are you going to breast feed?"  
"Yes, I might try the natural a few times, but just make sure you invest in a breast pump." I smiled.  
"Can it be nine months already?"  
"Don't worry you be helping me through my deep breathing exercises soon."

Randy's POV

Viv sent me up the attic to some ribbon for the gifts. She should be happy she's gorgeous. I looked through a old dusty cardboard box.  
"Looky here." It was a box of old notes and trinkets from when Vivian and I first started dating. A teddy bear I won her. The love notes I would leave her before I went on the road. Even some crumbled pics of us when I had spiked hair and less tats, and well Vivian has just got more beautiful through the years. I found another with diaries in it.  
"Randy, you find it? I know it's like a search and rescue up there." She asked seeing my climb down.  
"No, but I found these." Her eyes lite up.  
"Oh my god! I forgot all about these!" She grabbed the teddy bear.  
"Remember you won this for me on our first date?"  
"Yeah, look its the love notes I wrote." She laughed and started to read one.  
"_Dear Vivi, it's sucks to leave you. I'm gonna miss your ass. Literally, your ass. Just kidding. You're so cool and sweet can't wait to have you in my arms again soon. Nice Ass, Randy._ Such a Shakespeare."  
"I got better wife time. I had you near tears when I read my vows." She smiled.  
"Aww, I remember this. It was after you won the IC title. You look like such a baby back then. Oh my what was I wearing that night."  
"I remember when we got back to the hotel not much." She laughed. We went into the living room to check out the rest of the stuff.  
"Remember when Ric would freak you out?"  
"Yeah, I felt like he was always staring at my boobs. You would get mad if he went too far."  
"He always hugged you for way too long." She laughed.  
"Look at this one. The Hall of Fame when I inducted my dad. You looked good as hell in that dress." She grabbed a photo.  
"Awww, it's when you took me to Hawaii. When you were fat."  
"I wasn't fat. My baby fat came back." She kissed me.  
"What's in these diaries?"  
"They're from my freshmen year in college up to when I opened the salon."  
"So where do I come in at?"  
"The beginning of this one." She handed me a white leather bond book.  
"_Dear Diary, I met this guy today when I went shopping. He was annoying, but cute. He kept bothering me want to buy these glasses. The guy he was left kept laughing at him. He was kinda cute._" I looked up at her.  
"What? I said kinda." I laughed and went back to reading.  
"_I finally gave in and let him buy them. Then he started pestering me for my number. I didn't want to shoot him down so I hurried and scribbled my number on a receipt and rolled up with the money it cost to buy the glasses. I gave it to him and ran off. I'll wait for him to call. I think his name was Randy. Oh god, let's see where this goes._" I laughed.  
"Mind if I keep it? I'll read a page every night before I go to sleep when I'm on the road."  
"Okay, but that's your open early gift."  
"Okay, want to open yours?"  
"Yeah!" She smiled. I went over to the tree and picked the one she cou5ld open early.  
"Here you go baby. Merry Christmas." She unwrapped it. A gasp left here lips.  
"Baby!" She hugged me. I got here Chanel hip top sneakers. They were fucking expensive.  
"Thank you! They are gorgeous!" She kissed me.  
"Just think about all the goodies that are under there right now."  
"Well if you hurry to our room you'll get some of these goodies." My eyes light up.  
"Oh shit gonna get my Viper wet!"

Ana's POV

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Chris read.  
"Again! Again!" The twins commanded.  
"Nope, you two need to go to bed so Santa can come." I kissed them.  
"Good night my angels." Chris kissed them.  
"Good night my pumpkin heads." I laughed.  
"We love you."  
"Love you." They said. We turned off the lights and closed the door.  
"Where's the gifts?" Chris whispered.  
"The closet in your office. Come on." We got all the gifts under the tree.  
"That was fun." Chris laughed hugging me.  
"So the kids are fast asleep." I kissed me.  
"And it's only 11."  
"You thinking nasty on me Misses Irvine?" I took off my top.  
"What do you think?"  
"That have to unleash this sexy beast on you." He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.  
"Oh! Did you eat the cookies?" I asked.  
"Your cookie comes first." He smiled and kissed me.


	8. Christmas II

-Christmas Day-

Cassie's POV

"CODY WAKE UP!" He huffed.  
"Five more minutes, mom."  
"Cody, wake up!" He was laying on his stomach so I climbed onto his back.  
"You so ugly get up." He grabbed my thighs and spanked them.  
"I'm dashing damn it."  
"Can a dashing man like you with a amazing mustache celebrate Christmas with me?"  
"If you literally get off his back he can." I got off. He turned over and kissed me.  
"Merry Christmas, Cass."  
"Merry Christmas, baby." We went into the living room. Cody got me the cutest, most thoughtful stuff.  
"Awwwww, baby." He got me the earrings I wanted with a matching necklace.  
"Here let me put them on." He put on the necklace for me then the earrings. I gave him a kiss.  
"Thank you."  
"Anything for my girl and then some. Thank you for all comic book related stuff. I like the clothes too. I got you one more thing."  
"What?"  
"Wait in here. Close you eyes." I covered them.

Cody's POV

I got my gift to Cassie from the next door neighbors. She better like it I can't take it back. I came back into the house. She was sitting on the couch still covering her eyes.  
"Okay, open them." Her eyes lite up.  
"Oh my god, Cody." She said looking at the black fur ball in my arms.  
"It's a French Bulldog. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I couldn't." I sat him on her lap.  
"Aww, he's adorable. Did you name him?"  
"No, it's up to you." She started petting him. He's only a weeks old.  
"Hmmm, Link. After our favorite video game character."  
"I like it. How about you, Link?" He laid down on Cassie's lap.  
"The lady said he was sleeping." She pet him.  
"Aw, he's so precious. Thank you baby." She kissed me.  
"You're welcome. Oh, thanks for the mustache comb." I laughed.  
"You are welcome. I love you."  
"I love you, too." We kissed. I can't wait to pop the question. I just have to find the perfect time. I'm think the day before her birthday which is Valentine's day.

Chris' POV

"Daddy, mommy! Christmas! It's Christmas!" Our kids jumped on the bed.  
"We're coming." Ana said putting on her slippers. The kids ran out the room.  
"Don't open them!" I yelled.  
"Merry Christmas, baby." Ana said kissing my head.  
"Merry Christmas, Stasia."  
"I love you."  
"Mom, dad hurry up!" Stephan yelled.  
"Can we give them away. They'll do good on the black market."  
"I've looked into it nah." We laughed.

The kids loved their gifts. Stephan got the video games he wanted. We got the twins a Barbie play house. Right now they are playing a dance game on Kinect. I video taped Chris as he danced I couldn't stop laughing.  
"Mommy! You didn't open your gifts!" Alyssa said  
"Neither did you daddy!" Aubrey said.  
"Let's see what Santa got me." Hopefully it's a leather jacket.  
"Ah!" It is.  
"Awww, I love Santa." I winked at Chris. He smiled.  
"Let's see what he got me." I got Chris a mic with the Fozzy emblem engraved in it and the kids and my initials.  
"Woah! Dad that's cool." Stephan said.  
"I know. Thank you Santa."  
"Mommy, daddy. We made you something." The twins said handing us boxes.  
"Grandma helped us." Stephan said. We opened them. The made us brackets. Mine had charms on them Chris's were more masculine.  
"I made these ones!" Aubrey said pointing to them.  
"I made those." Alyssa said.  
"Those are mine."  
"They're awesome you guys, thank you." Chris said putting them on. We gave them hugs.  
"Mommy come and dance with us!" Aubrey said turning the game back on.  
"You know mommy can dance you guys?" I blushed. I was a Go Go Dancer for a while.  
"Shush!"  
"You can't!" Aubrey yelled. He tickled her.  
"What you say pumpkin head?"  
"Nothing monkey face!"

Aaliyah's POV

John usually does Christmas big and this year was no exception. He got me a lot of cute maternity clothing and other things I like. Oh, and this gorgeous white diamond bracelet. I got him some new suits and shoes. I got one of his watches freshened up. He has one big gift coming up.  
"Baby, you didn't have to get me all this." I kissed him as he put away his suits.  
"I had to. Everything I saw I had to get it for you. Then you got pregnant and I fell in love again. So I bought you more."  
"Aw, come here I have one more thing for you." He grabbed my ass.  
"Not that. Come on." I brought him into the garage and blindfolded him.  
"Babe, I love when you go all 50 Shades of John on me, but not near my treasures." I laughed.  
"Not quite what I was thinking." I kissed him and lifted the garage.  
"If you don't like it well tough shit." I took the rag off.  
"Aaliyah," the look on his face was priceless.  
"I love you." He gave me a big kiss and ran to his new car. I bought him a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda.  
"These are hard to come by. Oh my god baby."  
"Is everything right on it? I tried my best to remember your rules when it comes to buying these things."  
"It's 100% authentic. Black on black. I love it babe." He picked me up.  
"Don't you want to drive it? See how it runs?"  
"I'd rather drive something else." I laughed as he brought me back into our house.  
I heard the house phone ringing. John ignored it and kissed my neck.  
"John let me get it."  
"Let the machine get it."  
'_Beep… Hello I was hoping you two would be home. I was just calling to say Merry Christmas…'  
"John, it's my mom put me down._" He sighed and put me down. I hustled over to the phone.  
"Hi mom, sorry we were outside."  
"We haven't talked since Thanksgiving, honey."  
"Sorry, I've been really pre occupied." I said rubbing my belly.  
"With John's family of course. Can't think of the last time you spent the holidays with us." I sighed.  
"Mom, is dad their?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you guys get on Skype please? John and I want to tell you something."  
"Yes, see you in a minute." I hung up.  
"It's time." John said all serious.  
"It is. Do you want to say it?"  
"I'll do the introduction. You say the two magical words."  
"Okay." The computer in the den alerted us of a chat invite. I sat on the computer chair and John pulled up one from the kitchen.  
"Hi mom. Hi dad."  
"Hello, Mr. and Miss. Bollard."  
"John. So what is it you want to tell us?" I looked at John and held his paw.  
"Um well. I love your daughter as you know. We dated, moved in together, got married. Now well we took the next step." He smiled.  
"I'm pregnant!"  
"Oh my god!" My mom cheered.  
"For how long?" My dad asked.  
"I found out on Thanksgiving so I'm a little over a month." I stood up and showed them. I'm showing just a little.  
"We're taking the first flight down there."  
"No, mom. I want to wait until September and October. When I'm eight months."  
"John is going to be gone a lot as usual. You'll need help through all of this."  
"Mom, I can handle myself."  
"You aren't just handling yourself now. Your handling our grandchild." I sighed.  
"Okay, come after New Year's Day. I want sometime just with John." I squeezed his hand.  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later. But sweetie."  
"Bye mom, bye dad." We end the chat.  
"It could've been worse." I shrugged. John just smiled and kissed me.  
"I love you. I love you. I. Love. You." U hugged him.  
"I love you. So what was this thing about driving you were going to do?" He chuckled and picked me up. Just 8 more months.

Sophia's POV

My birthday has been great. I got great gifts and got to hang out with great people. Then Punk gave me great birthday sex. I couldn't wait any longer. He was looking too good tonight. We were at my house laid out in my bed. I was checking out Punk's tattoos. I've never got a good look of all of them. I got to the underside of his left bicep. He had a tat of him and a red headed woman. I looked closer.  
"No, fucking way." I turned up the lights.  
It's of him and Lita. Wow, I've known him for years and I've never seen this one. It's one thing to get a name ink'd on you, but a picture. It's small, but still.  
"Phil, Phil wake up." He opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Hey birthday girl."  
"Phil, what's this?" I pointed to the tattoo.  
"It's just a tat."  
"Of you and Lita."  
"Soph, listen."  
"Phil, you want to be with Amy. It's obvious. I can't be her. I just can't. Whatever you two have its more than what we have. That's your girl I get it."  
"Sophia, I love both you."  
"You love me. You're in love with her. Phil, you better with her. We've been talking for 10 years and just started dating right now. If that isn't a sign I don't know what is." I got up and put my sweater on holding back tears. He touched my shoulder.  
"Phil, just go."  
"I don't want you like this on your birthday."  
"I'm fine. Please just go." He sighed and put his clothes on. I'm surprised I'm not screaming and throwing shit.  
"Sophia, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." He kissed my cheek and left out the room. The minute I heard the front door close I busted out into tears. I feel like I've wasted 10 years on my life on something that never happened.  
I cried until nothing more could come out. My phone got a text.  
Brad  
'I'm late, but happy birthday cutie!' That actually made me smile. One door closes another opens.

Vivan's POV

Randy shut it the fuck down this Christmas. I'm swimming in Chanel products. I got him the kiddy stuff he likes like RC Cars and video games. The new iPhone. He's got mad because he has to buy new back up chargers. And I bought him a new wardrobe since he hates shopping. Right now he's trying to hook up the new TV with the universal controls. Good thing I have Geek Squad coming tomorrow.  
"Randy, babe. You have another gift under the tree." He looked.  
"Must've missed it." He picked it up.  
"Is it a envelope?"  
"Maybe." He unwrapped it seeing a Manila envelope.  
"Paper wrapped, in paper, holding paper. Nice." I laughed. He opened it.  
"It's a doctor report." He read it then dropped it.  
"Is this for real?" He said rubbing his face.  
"Yes." I smiled. He ran over to the couch and picked me up and kissed me slowly.  
"We have another chance. We're having a baby." He whispered.  
"Yes, baby. Yes we are." He started crying.  
"Thank god. Thank you baby." I kissed him.  
"Thank you for not giving up Randy." He hugged me. We stayed wrapped in each others arms. I pray that nothing goes wrong this time.

**The end for the Christmas chappy you guys. Pretty long I get carried away sometimes. I had t make it a two parter.  
I have a hard time with this story sometimes. I love it, but keeping up with all the couples is difficult. I'm going to try to keep it 3 characters max for each chapter. Getting this one out was hard for me.  
So my pretties tell what sex should John and Aaliyah's bundle of joy be. I have a idea already, but I want to see what you guys think. Oh and CHRIS JERICHO IS BACK! I saw him love at Raw in Las Vegas. I screamed like a bitch.**


	9. Royal Rumble

Wrestling Wives

Sophia's POV

Tomorrow the second greatest event in wrestling The Royal Rumble, or at least to me it is. I'm going to be on commentary with JBL, King, and Cole. No pressure. But this is WWE that can change at anytime. Right now I'm getting ready to do my first signing with Layla. They decided to put the Brits together I guess.

I put on a gray tank that ties in the front, with distressed light blue jeans, and gray wedge sneakers. I look through my jewelry to find a ring to wear. Oh, joy my batman rings. Punk got me a whole bunch for my birthday. They're nice so I don't want to get rid of them but seeing batman anything now just brings back unwanted memories. Punk and haven't talked since that night at my house. Well my old house. I'm moving to Florida. I need out of Chicago.

Phil doesn't know. None of my friends. Just my family. It's time for me to start over.

I found some accessories and did my hair and make up.

As I walked into the parking lot I saw Punk coming in from a run. He stopped and stared at me. It was a blank stare. I just kept walking.

"It's over, it's over, it's over." I muttered as I got in my car.

Punk's POV

Is it just me or do exes get hotter once you break up. Sophia looked so hot right now. Amy and I are talking again but Sophia straight up took a chunk out of me. I have this void now. It doesn't help that I see her damn there everyday and she gives me a death look. This all happens off of one tattoo, one tattoo! Not a late night text, not a photo. A fucking piece of ink. I've only had it for a few months and it wrecks my relationship. Maybe I should have shown her. We could have talked it out. Everything would have been okay. Nice Phil should've, could've, would've. I want Sophia back, but I have to be sure it's what I want. I can't fuck up anymore.

John's POV

Aaliyah is a little over two months. She sure is showing. I'm sure the baby news will be hitting the dirt sheets soon.

"John can you get me some chocolate covered pretzels? Please?" She asked finishing the sandwich I just got her.

"Yeah, no white chocolate?" I smiled.

"No, it's disgusting." I frowned.

"Unless it's 6'1", 251 with a lot of ass and dimples." I gave her a kiss and went to head out to the corner store to pick up her snacks. She texted me.

'Nacho Doritos, chocolate milk, watermelon Arizonas! Please and thank you' I laughed and grabbed the rest of her stuff.

'Strawberry milk! Those mini waters' I probably look like a dumb ass running around the store. I waited a while to see if I was going to get another text.

'Ugh, I'm craving chicken. Stop at KFC on your way back. :)'

'You want anything else from the store?'

'Coffee cakes and fruity pebbles ;)'

'Anything for my baby girls'

'Your son and wife'

'Mmhm' I picked up everything else. The clerk gave me a look seeing all the junk food on the counter. I gave him a hurry up look. He rang everything up. It helps being unbelievable large.

I took my stuff and got in the car.

'What do you want from KFC?'

'I want El Pollo Loco. Whatever chicken special they have. I love you!'

'You better :) I love you too'

I got her chicken I was hungry too so I ordered a burrito.

Randy's POV

I was sitting in a dressing room at the fan fest waiting for my signing to start. I brought Vivian with me. Right now she's at the hotel resting. It's a high risk pregnancy so she has to stay relaxed. I'm so nervous. I haven't told anyone. I'm afraid to. Shit I need to relax. I looked in my bag. Vivian's dairy. I read a page or two every night. She wrote about everything. How I talked, to what she felt about me. She seriously thought I was going to be some violent freak. Well she got the freak part right.

'Dear Diary,

We kissed! He was my first kiss! It felt so good. First Randy grabbed my sides. He leaned in, I had to get on my tippy toes. He's so tall. The second are lips touch I felt a spark. He had the control. I just followed his lead since I'm a virgin to everything. When he pulled away I immediately wanted more. I'm pretty sure I took him aback when I jumped on him. He regained his balance and French kissed me. I heard him moan and grunt as I grabbed on him. I pulled away not wanting to get carried away. Randy was smiling with his eyes closed. I giggled and hugged him. He whispered in my ear good night and opened my door for me. I dropped my keys when he kissed me. I can't wait to see him again. We should just make out for our next date. Gosh, he's sexy as hell. I love watching him wrestle on TV. Ugh! I never thought I would like bad boys. I'm getting use to him being touchy, feely. He stays grabbing my side and at times my butt. He has no booty, but thick thighs and big hands. I like him so much. Stop it Vivian. He's just a guy. Let's see what the world has in store for me tomorrow.' I closed it. She's so cute.

We've done some crazy shit, but now it's time to calm down. We have a little person coming soon. I'm so scared. I'm trying not to be super protective like I was before, but it's just in me. I decided to call her. She has to be bored out her mind.

"Hi baby."

"Hey, V. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I was bored so I was about to do a what's in my purse video."

"People want to know what's in your purse?"

"It's a YouTuber/beauty vlogger thing. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't think I want to."

"We should do a husband tag." I sighed.

"Baby, I would love to, but you'll be getting all this hate from my "fans" I don't want that on you." I value our privacy. At times it feels like everyone has a negative opinion of our relationship. I'm American, she's from the Middle East. She wasn't a wrestling fan when we first started dating so she must be some gold digger. I wish people would do something interesting in their lives and stop talking about ours.

"I hate reading all these asshole's comments on you. They haven't even met you. It's fucking bullshit!"

"Baby, calm down. It's okay I'll just do what I planned."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I understand." There was a knock at the door.

"They're calling me, Gorgeous."

"Have a good signing. I love you bye."

"I love you more bye."

Sophia's POV

I finished the signing. I'm surprised by how many people like me. One guy said I should be the only one on commentary. As I walked through the back I found a box by where I locked up my purse. It was to me.

"Don't be anthrax." I opened it. It was a whole bunch of stuff with the Union Jack flag on it. A cell phone case, iPad cover, a bracelet, and these really cute knee socks.

"Happy Birthday!" I turned around.

"Hiah!" I gave Brad a hug.

"Did you get me this?"

"Yeah, I hope you like it. I saw you had a lot of bags with the flag on it so I thought you may like it. Do you?"

"Yes, thank you!" I hugged him again. He smells delicious.

"You're welcome."

"Are you doing anything later?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Let's go get something to eat. My treat."

"I thought the guy was appose to ask the girl on a date." I blushed.

"It's 2013 times have changed. So can I get a answer?"

"Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you." He held my hand and walked me out to the parking lot.

We got in his car. Being a gentleman he opened the door for me. Phil never did that. He doesn't drive anyway.

"Wait, where are we going?" He laughed.

"Ummm, I saw a Fridays by here."

"I love Fridays. Let's go." I buckled up as he drove off. The Beatles came on one of my favorite bands.

"You like The Beatles

"Yeah, I won't lie I just started listening too them."

"I'm really more of a hip-hop listener. I won't lie."

"Me too." He smiled. Phil wasn't really open to many kinds of music. I'm a hip hip, pop, soul, R&B type of women. He's all Punk Rock.

"This may be a stereotype but do you like One Direction?" I laughed.

"They're cute, but not my fav. I love other Brits. Adele, Cher Lloyd, Jessie J. The Beatles are my one and only favorite rock band."

"Well, we both have good taste in music. Wanna get married?" I blushed.

"Sure, took you long enough." He reached around in the door pocket. A Funyun ring appears. He slides it on my ring finger.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" We laughed. I took a bit.

"Yummy too." He laughed.

"You're cute." I blushed.

Cody's POV

I love taking Cassie on the road with me. She just takes the stress away from my job while she's here. We were cuddled up on the bed. I was watching the news she was reading 50 Shades Darker. Naughty little thing. She loves those books, but doesn't let me read them. I'd love to know what she's think about when she reads them.

I squeezed her arm pulling her out her porno.

"Hi." She giggles placing her bookmark in the book.

"You are gorgeous." I say kissing her head.

"Thank you." She looks up at me and rubs my mustache.

"You are the only person on earth besides me that likes it."

"People need to leave it alone. It's your body your choices."

"Don't get heated." I say kissing her. She's my firecracker.

"You've never told me why you like it."

"Umm, I love you. I love everything you do. So naturally I'll love your mustache." I smiled.

"I love you for more than your looks Cody." She shrugged. I turned her on her back and kissed her slowly.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"Being perfect."

"I'm that farthest from 'perfect' Cody."

"You're perfect for me." I smiled a cheesy smile.

"Awww, aren't you just 50 shades of cute."

"I was going to buy you a CD of the book soundtrack."

"No, good thing you didn't." I sat up bringing her into my arms.

"Why can't I buy you anything?"

"Cody, you're intelligent put it together."

"Put what together?" She huffed and got out the bed. She sat in the chair at the desk across from the bed.

"I was homeless. My mother would make my brother and I stand on corners together and beg for money. They would give us a poor babies look and dropped whatever spare change or dollars they had. The minute I was on my own I vowed to not take hand outs. If I want something I'll find a way to get it by myself."

"Baby, you take it to the extreme. You don't even take samples at the mall."

"It's just the way I am. We've been together for what three years? Deal with it!" We went from a sweet moment to a fight. Welcome to my life.

"I want to fucking marry you! Are you going to take the ring or buy yourself one?!" She puts her head down. I got up off the bed and knelled down.

"Babe, look at me." I gently grabbed her chin.

"I love you. I want to do nice things for you because your my girl. I want to buy you a nice purse, or a tennis bracelet. I want to take you to dinner and not split the bill. It isn't a hand out. It's me showing you love." Her light brown eyes welled up with tears.

"It's just hard to do. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings."

"You aren't. Let me take you shopping. Be your Christian Grey." A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Do you have a helicopter?"

"Yeah, the remote control one." She laughed.

"Let me go put on some jeans." She got up.

"I love your butt." I squeezed it.

"Thanks." She kissed me.

John's POV

I got back to the hotel hands full of goodies.

"Damn, fat ass you eating all of that?" I turned around seeing Randy. I shouldn't tell him about the pregnancy. He's still raw about his loss.

"Just pigging out with the wife." I laughed.

"Nice man, we have a meeting at 12 tomorrow with the road agents."

"For what?"

"Let's see the rumble is tomorrow. They're talking about TLC this December."

"Why am I friends with you?"

"My magnetic personality." I shook my head and laughed.

"Thanks man see you later." I made my way back to my room.

"Aww, thank you honey!" Aaliyah said finishing a salad.

"You're on some Ryback shit. Feed Me More." She laughed.

"I'm eating for two."

"You want a Arizona?"

"Yes." I made her a plate.

"Here you go my girl."

"Carrying my other girl." She rolled her eyes.

"Have you been feeling okay?"

"Yes, I have that cute bump right now." Her phone rang.

"Ugh, it's my mom… hello? I'm fine. Yes he's here… no mom, he's being a great guy as usual." She looked at me.

"He just got me all the crap I was craving… we're staying until Monday… mom I'm fine… I know, I know. I'm a grown woman I can remember to take my pills!" I rubbed her arm trying to calm her.

"Okay, bye." She hung up.

"Oh my god. She's such a- ugh!"

"Calm down baby." I kissed her head.

"Are they bothering you?" She asked stroking my chin.

"No, I just have to be more serious around them."

"I can tell. I miss my goof ball. I'm sure I can handle this pregnancy by myself."

"Your mom just wants to be close with you during this. She'll calm down. Don't worry. Here let me feed you." I dunked the fries in some salsa and fed her.

"Let's take the progress picture after this." We've been taking these pictures showing how big my belly is getting. I can't wait to start scrap booking them.

"Okay, so who should be the god mother and father?"

"Ummm, I know you want Randy as the god father." She rolled her eyes.

"He's isn't that holy of a guy, but yeah."

"Okay, then it only makes sense for Vivian to be the god mom. But then we have to tell them."

"Don't worry. Who knows they may be taking another shot at it." I shrugged.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, see my baby take it all." She kissed me.

"Remember last time I won the rumble?"

"How could I forget? You had me in all different types of positions." I blushed.

"You are so gorgeous. I always want you every second of every day." We kissed.

"Let me feed you my wifey." She laughed.

"Why do you always have the need to baby me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always carry me around the house or when I'm getting out the car. You like to feed me."

"You're my girl. You're the most precious thing I have. I want to take care of you. And plus I just like grabbing on you." She smiled.

"You still want to touch on me after this baby comes and I'm all disfigured."

"You won't be disfigured. Let's be honest all your fat goes straight to your butt and thighs. You'll be a MILF I'll find you even sexier." I kissed him.

"And if your tits get any bigger I'm proposing again." She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, I love you."

Vivian's POV

The minute Randy got in the room, he laid down, and knocked out. I've been in this hotel room all day. We're doing something today.

"Randy, honey. Wake up." I shook him.

"Ummm?"

"Let's go to eat. I've been in here all damn day." He stretched out.

"Where you want to go babe?"

"Anywhere. I just want some fresh air."

"I'll choose somewhere to go. You go get ready for me." He wrapped his fingers in my hair and kissed me. I love when he does this.

"Okay." I got up and went in the bathroom.

Randy's POV

I found a nice restaurant not too far away from here. Viv was in the shower. I got up and went in the bathroom. My girl is so beautiful.

"Randy!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my toothpaste?"

"Sure, babe." I grabbed it.

"Here you go." I said sliding back the glass door. She pulled me closer getting my face wet.

"You are so hot." Vivian said before kissing me. I walked into the shower still in my clothes.

"Mmm, baby." Vivian moaned as my hands roamed her body.

"Can we?" I asked not wanting to risk anything with the pregnancy.

"Yes, just don't be rough."

"I won't. I love you."

Sophia's POV

I had a great time with Brad. He's so damn funny and cute. I love to be silly with him. He held my hand as we walked back to my hotel room.

"Thanks for the dinner, Sophia. It was nice." He said stopping at my door. I really want to kiss him, but I just stopped with Punk.

"You're welcome. I haven't laughed like that in a while."

"That's too bad. More people need to see that gorgeous smile." I blushed.

"See you're so gorgeous." He started to lean in. Just one kiss Sophia. Just a peck. Brad pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. His lips are so soft. He ran his fingers through my hair. I slowly pulled away.

"Oh my damn." I said breathless. He chuckled.

"Gorgeous, smart, and a good kisser. I hit it big." He gave me one more kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Gorgeous." He said with a huge smile before walking off. I went into my hotel room and flopped onto my bed.

"I went on a date with Brad Maddox. Brad Maddox thinks I'm Gorgeous. I kissed Brad Maddox!" I was freaking the fuck out. I grabbed my phone and decided to send out a tweet.

'No one has made me smile like this for a while. #AmazingNight'

-Sunday-

Cassie's POV

"Babe, you didn't have to iron for me." Cody said wrapping his arms around my waist as I ironed his button up shirt.

"No problem baby you were extra sweet to me last night." Cody took me shopping. He would make me try things on. If he liked it on me he would buy it. Not even looking at the price tag. Then he took me to dinner and we did very bad things in the restroom. I kind of like him spoiling me.

"You're welcome. Start getting ready. I wanna show off my girl today." He kissed my neck.

"Okay." I gave him a kiss on the neck and walked into the closet.

Since its Royal Rumble mostly all the guys bring their girls which equals all the dirt sheets taking photos of us in the crowd. Last time they got a photo of me was when I gave Cody a kiss before WWE '13 tournament at Axxess. Fan girls lost their shit.

I decided to wear this pink coral dress, with heels, and a cute bag. All of this Cody got me yesterday.

"You look sooo cute." I said when Cody walked into the closet. He had on this dashing suit.

"Forget about me look at you." He twirled me around.

"You look stunning." We kissed.

"Should I braid my hair?"

"I don't care as long as you look hot so I can show you off."

"You get mad easily when guys stare at me."

"I don't care if the stare but if they grab or say disrespectful things-"

"My baby goes Rambo." I went in the bathroom so I could do my make up.

"Where's your best friend?" I asked.

"In the bathroom doing her make up." I smiled.

"No, Damian."

"At the arena. You're my best friend because we sleep together." I shook my head and finished my fishtail braid.

"You ready to head out, Beautiful?" Cody asked putting his hand out.

"Yes."

Randy's POV

Randy and I were on the way to the arena. His hand firmly pressed on my thigh as usual.

"We need gas." He pulled into a gas station.

"You want something?" He asked with that devilishly, sexy smile. People make fun of his smile but I love it.

"A water."

"I got you." He gave me a kiss before he got out.

I got my phone out and looked at some emails for my YouTube channel. All of a sudden the car jerked back. Then forward.

"Ah!" I looked up. Some guy backed into the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Enter hostile Randy Orton in his expensive suit. He was yelling at some guy that looked the same age as him.

"YOU DUMB ASS! D STANDS FOR DRIVE, R IS REVERSE YOU DUMB ASSHOLE!" Let me get him before people whip out their phones and he's on TMZ or something.

"Baby please calm." I grabbed his hands so he wouldn't punch this dude.

"Calm down man! It was an accident!"

"MY WIFE IS IN THAT DAMN CAR YOU GOT CRUSHED!" He turned to me.

"You okay, Viv?" He asked in a soft tone observing me. I placed my hand on my stomach and nodded.

"The baby." He muttered. Oh shit.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Randy was ready to fight. The guy ran into his car and locked the door.

"COME OUT HERE YOU PUNK BITCH!" Randy banged on the glass. I stopped him.

"Baby, baby look at me. Calm down. Calm down. For me, for the baby." He took deep breaths. I just have to talk to him.

"You have the Rumble later. Calm down just breath baby. I love you. I love you." He calmed down.

"Go call Enterprise please so we can get a new car. I'll try to find the persons who owns the other car. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I was still buckled." I got close to his ear.

"You looked so hot when you were going off on that dumb ass though." I kissed him and went back in the car.

Randy eventually found the owner. He was a older black guy. He was calmer than Randy about the accident. The other guy was still in his car. I got out to get Randy.

"Baby, they said we'll get a new car and tow truck here in a hour. Did you talk to someone at work?"

"Yeah, I'll be very busy when I get there. So I should give you this now." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Randy, Christmas was just a month ago."

"So?" He handed it to me and I opened it.

"Wow, baby." It was so gorgeous. A necklace with the cutest charm. A crystal with a viper going around it.

"I got it while I was out yesterday." We kissed.

"I was going to give it to you before the show starts, but my schedule changed because of that fuck ass."

"Calm yourself." He put the necklace on.

"I'm calm. That asshole just better stay in his car." I laughed and kissed him.

We got our things out the car and put it in the new one when it arrived. Randy filled out some paperwork then we were back on the road.

"You absolutely sure you okay?"

"Yes, Honey. Thank you for the necklace. It's beautiful."

"You are welcome." His hand went back to my thigh.

"Thanks for calming me down back there."

"I do like seeing you angry, but I didn't want you throwing punches."

"I'm sorry. The minute our baby came to mind I just lost it. I don't want you to go through that again." He wiped a tear. I kissed his hand multiple times.

"Don't worry baby everything will be okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Aaliyah's POV

I think close to 20 people have touched my belly. The Legends, Hall of Famers, and John's friends.

"You liking this attention?" John asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Kind of." I kissed his hand.

"Never realized I'm holding a franchise in here." He rubbed my stomach.

"Everyone keeps agreeing on it being a boy."

"They just want a second generation Cena."

"It could be a girl too. 2nd generation Diva."

"You see how they treat the Divas. Nope."

"A protective mommy and a muscle bond daddy. Poor child." I laughed

"I'm hungry."

"Again?"

"Yes, again." He laughed and kissed my head.

"I'll take you to catering. But I have to go do some stuff." He frowned. He still feels bad for having me think the company comes before our marriage.

"It's okay, baby. Just make sure I get a kiss before the show starts."

"You'll get a couple." We kissed.

"C'mon Beautiful."

John took me to catering.

"Whatever you want it's yours." He said giving me a plate.

"Aaliyah!" Vivian said giving me a hug.

"Vivi! Hey girl!" She looked at my stomach. Oh no.

"Wow, you're pregnant. Congratulations." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I'm sorry-"

"No worries. So am I." We hugged.

"Ladies, you're squealing is going to bust my ear drums." John said smiling.

"Oh my god! For how long?" I asked.

"I found out December 20th. I gave Randy the good news on Christmas. I've been pregnant for a while. I'm due in August."

"No wonder he's been in such a good mood."

"How about you?"

"Me too. I'm due in late August." We hugged.

"I'll leave you two to have your bonding moment." John kissed me then rubbed my belly.

"I love you. See you later."

"I love you too."

Vivian's POV

It's so nice to talk with my best friend about our plans for our babies.

"Have you thought about the nursery yet?" She asked.

"Very traditional. Blue for a boy and decorate it with boy things. Randy wants to put toy trains and hot wheels around the room. If its a girl then I want pink room with white polkadots like at the Pink store. I'm so excited!"

"Me too. John wants a girl. Me a boy."

"Randy and I don't care. You sure are showing for only being 2 months."

"I know, I've been eating like crazy. I make John order stuffed crust pizza and all I eat it the crust. I dip my fries in any ice cream." We laughed.

"I'm just like before. Chicken with anything."

"That necklace is gorgeous, Vivian."

"Thanks, Randy gave it to me this morning. He's been so great. We still have things to work out, but I'm so happy to have my man back."

"That's good even though he gets on my last nerve. Have you told anyone?"

"We're trying to keep it quiet."

"John and I had the same idea, but that back fired." She said rubbing her belly.

"So what should we do to celebrate after Randy wins the Rumble tonight?"

"Oh you mean to say when John wins." We laughed.

"No, my Viper is taking it."

"I guess we'll see."

"See Randy win? Yeah. Don't worry we'll invite you guys out tonight." We laughed.

-Royal Rumble-

Aaliyah's POV

John was starting to get into his zone. He's gets serious for matches like these. So I gave him a kiss and a I love you then headed out to the arena.

When I got to the Wives and Girlfriends section- I personally hate that label. If people weren't such creepers and stopped taking photos of us and posting them on the Internet then we wouldn't have to. About 3 years ago Vivian and I went to Raw in Tampa together. We sat behind the commentary table. Someone took a screen shot and drew devil horns and other morbid things on our faces. It makes me mad how rude and thoughtless people can be. Since then John has been really protective of our personal lives.

Well anyway I sat next to Vivian next to her was Cassie, then Adriana, and Carissa.

"Aaliyah, who's sitting next to you?" Vivian asked. There was one open seat next to me.

"I have no idea. I hope it isn't some creep."

The arena got dark signaling the show was about to start. Justin announced the commentators.

"Damn, that's Punk's girl?" I asked Vivian seeing his girl walk past us.

"Not anymore Punk dumped her for Amy." Vivian informed me.

"Can you guys stop gossiping? You guys don't even now the situation." Kofi's wife bucked up.

"Adriana girl calm down. Cena's wife always has something to say." Cody's girlfriend said.

"I'm right here, honey. What's your problem?"

"I heard your "gay" comment about my boyfriend. I deal with that shit enough on Twitter. I don't need to hear it right in my ear."

"Guys, calm down. Especially you Aaliyah." Vivian said gesturing to my belly.

"It was a joke."

"Yeah, and when people say John is shooting up steroid I'm sure you get a good laugh." She sat back in her chair.

"Oh my god." Vivian shook her head.

Leave it to Cody to date some anger management bitch.

"You have a fucking child in there. Calm down we aren't in our 20's anymore." She scolded me.

"I can handle myself Vivian. Don't scold me like I'm five."

Sophia's POV

I just got done calling the Alberto, Big Show match. Brad sent me a text.

'You look so damn sexy. British Beyoncé!'

'I'm at work, Brad. Stop making me blush'

'That ass though' I laughed to myself then got a text from Punk. Oh joy.

'Good job.' Punk is such a shady asshole.

Vivian's POV

I was so excited for the Rumble. When Randy won in 2009 he was so happy. He did so many bad things to me back at the hotel. He was heavily into spanking back then. Randy sent me a text.

'When I come out you better go ape shit'

'You better win. I didn't marry a loser! Lol just kidding. I'll be the loudest one. Xoxo'

Dolph entered first. He cut a promo then the lights went out. The Shield?

Then Chris Jericho's music hit. The crowd was sooooo loud. This has to be the biggest pop for anyone ever in the WWE. They started the Rumble.

"Hi Ladies!" It was Anastasia. I haven't seen her since Mania.

"Oh my god! Ana how are you?" Aaliyah asked hugging her.

"Great! I had to support my babe." She sat down.

"We'll aren't you two sneaky." I said.

"Partner in crime." She laughed.

"So I heard the good news, Aaliyah. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, John is over the moon. I thought we were on Cloud 9 before."

"How for a long are you?"

"2 months."

"Wow, you sure are showing." I rubbed my stomach. I kind of want to tell people about Randy and I's achievement, but we constantly talked about it last time so I understand why he wants to keep it a secret this time.

Cassie's man came out third then Adriana's. I want to cheer for Randy already.

'What's your number?'

'You have it. You're texting it right now :)'

':('

'I don't have time for emoji battles. Love you bye'

Cassie's POV

Cody has been kicking ass in this match. I love seeing him wrestle. He makes all these weird faces that I love. Just when I was enjoying my baby doing what he does best Cena eliminated him. Aaliyah cheered and clapped loudly. I glared at her she smirked and yelled go Cena.

"Don't let her get to you." Carissa said.

"She's the reason I stay in the back. She acts like the world revolves around her and Cena."

"I'm going to go check on Cody." I grabbed my purse.

"See you later girl." As I walked infront of Aaliyah she screamed John's name. She's a bitch. Pregnant or not.

Aaliyah's POV

It was down to John and Ryback. My baby has this. I was on the edge of my seat as they fought it out. When John got Ryback over that top rope I screamed for my baby. John was in shock then started to celebrate. They replayed his victory on the Tron. He slide out the ring and came over to me. I held his red sweaty face in my hands.

"You did it baby! It's your time now."

"No it's OUR time." He kissed me. I saw the camera on us but I didn't care.

The pyro and confetti started falling John was way past his cue to be in the ring. He went back and celebrated.

I love John. I'm so blessed to have a such a amazing man as my husband and soon to be father.

Vivian's POV

I found Randy in his locker room laid out on the couch.

"Tired?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

"You came in at 26 though. You were barely in there." I laughed.

"Love you too, Viv." I smiled and took a towel off of the table near him and took his water bottle pouring some water on the towel. I pressed it softly on his temples.

"I'm kidding you did great. I was waiting for forever to cheer for you."

"I heard you. "Come on baby! Kick his ass!" I laughed. I do get fired up.

"I love to watch you wrestle. It's sexy. You get all sweaty and red. Like after we make love." He laughed.

"What? You do. You should see me at home on Mondays. I don't know whether to watch or touch myself." He laughed even harder.

"You're a babe, Vivi. I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too. Go shower. I'll pack for you."

"I love having you on the road with me. I get those boobs in my face all the time."

"Get this ass in your face."

"Only on your birthday and the third day of Hanukkah." I laughed.

Anastasia's POV

I was waiting for Chris to come through the curtain. He may not have won, but I'm so proud to see him still performing at his peak. He came through the curtain everyone clapped for him. He was in there for a good hour. I walked up to him and gave him a water. He dumped it on his head.

"Great job baby." We hugged. He's all sweaty but I don't care.

"Thank you. Wait." He looked to Zack Ryder.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot Bro!" He handed him something.

"Ana, you're the most amazing woman in this world. Smart, gorgeous, great wife, even greater mom. I love you so much. So much that I want nothing more than to marry you again." He got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Anastasia Amelia Irvine, you want to do this again?" I laughed. He smiled.

"Yes, babe. I love you." He put the ring on my finger. The diamond in the middle was huge. Way bigger than the other. He picked me up and swirled me around. I kissed his head. Everyone clapped and poured Champagne on us.

"So am I taking your name this time?" He asked.

"Brewster? No one wants that last name." We laughed and kissed. I'll marry Chris 500 times. He's my everything.

Cassie's POV

My baby is so tired. It's taken him like 20 minutes to get dressed.

"Cassie, can you tie my shoes baby. My back is killing me."

"If you want me on my knees all you gotta do is pull the D out." He smiled weakly as I tied his shoes.

"Thanks baby."

"You're welcome." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'll give you a nice massage back at the hotel." Cody smiled. I said sitting on his lap. He grunted.

"Sorry."

"No, don't move. I like you sitting here." Cody squeezed my side.

John's POV

I don't know what's a better winning the Rumble or getting Aaliyah's love and affection. She's been kissing and hugging me every since she came to my locker room.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, baby. Last year was a struggle, but this year will be so much better I promise. I hate how rude I was to you last year." John was really frustrated with all the loses he had last year. I would try to cheer him up but then he'd blow me off.

"It's okay-"

"No it wasn't. I hate how I let all my frustrations out on you. I promise never again. You're just trying to be that supportive wife and I'm being the hard headed husband." I held his face in my hands.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. I love you. Even when you're a dick. I still love your fat ass, okay? And you know have no problem putting you back in line." He laughed and kissed me. We heard screaming and cheering coming from outside the door. I got up from John's lap and looks outside. John peeked over my head. Chris was holding Ana bridal style in his arms.

"WE'RE GETTING REMARRIED!" Ana screamed in pure happiness.

"Congrats you two! We better get a invite!"

"John! You're going to rap at the reception right?!" We laughed.

"No problem man." John said. They laughed and went back down the hallway.

"That's so great. They so deserve it."

"They do. When I remarry you I'll just put the ring on your finger. I spill my feelings enough already." I laughed and kissed him.

"Come on. I know you're tired. Let's get on the bus and head out." He said rubbing my shoulders.

"Okay, baby."

Sophia's POV

I can't believe I called the Royal Rumble! I'm so proud of myself. JBL said I did great and so did Jerry and Cole. Vince is liking the four man commentary team. Some of the higher ups think it's stupid. They can suck my dick if they don't like having a female on commentary.

"Hey Gorgeous." Brad said walking up to me.

"Hey." I hugged him.

"Great job! You sound so sexy on commentary. And you look even sexier." I blushed.

"They need to make Sophia Cam. Just have your face in the corner of the screen at all times."

"I do weird stuff like bite my lip."

"That's sexy. Can I have a bite?"

"Sure. As long as I get a chance to bite back."

"Girl, bite me whenever you find it fitting." I laughed.

Punk came limping down the hallway. Brad grabbed me by my chin then kissed me. I kissed him back I can't help it.

Brad pulled away slowly.

"I think he hates me now." He said wiping my gloss off his lips.

"We'll I don't." I kissed him.

"Call me later."

Punk's POV

"Phil? What's wrong?" Amy asked seeing me visibly pissed coming into the locker room. How can Sophia move on that damn quick? To Brad Maddox? Of all people. I was expecting for her to be butt hurt for a few weeks then she'd call me and ask me to come by.

"Nothing, can you just give me a minute?" She shook her head at me and left.

'Do you love seeing me miserable?'

'Phil, it's over. Me being your fuck toy. I want something real with a real man. Not some fantasy. You used me. I loved you. LOVED. I'm over you and all these lies. I don't think you ever loved me for me. You loved me in bed. Leave me alone. Go with Amy. Since she's so much sexier than me. Have a good one Phil.'

'I do love you. You're my friend, Sophia. One of my bestfriends. I can't erase you from my life like it never happened.'

'You sure knew how to erase me when a new girl comes into your life. You never regret anything so stop acting like you regret losing me'

'I do regret what I did! I don't like doing this over the phone. What's your hotel #?'

'Nope, I'm done with you Punk'

'I can get it you know?'

'Just go on and fuck Amy. She's your dream girl right? Leave me alone, Phil! I'm done with you'

I threw my phone back into my bag. She's such a bitch. I still want to be friends with her. She's just trying to erase me away like I never existed. I rarely regret things in life, but I do regret how I treated her. I'll do anything to get her back. At least as a friend.

_Sorry for the lack of updates guys. I've been kind of uninspired lately. But it's slowly coming back._

_Next chapter will be Valentine's day._

_If you want to see what was worn in this chapter check out my Polyvore page. The link is in my bio._


	10. February 14th

Wrestling Wives

-2 days before Valentine's day-

Vivian's POV

Finally, a off day. I've been working at the salon non stop since I spent so much time with Randy in January. I'm getting back into my usual routine. I just have a bigger stomach doing it. Randy is being a doll. It feels like when we first started dating. Calling at random times just to say I love you. He sends me the sweetest text messages. Gosh, I can't wait until tomorrow to have my baby home. I was sitting on the couch watching Game of Thrones when my phone rang.  
'FaceTime request… My Hubby' I immediately accepted.  
"Hey babe." He said with a huge smile.  
"Hi baby daddy."  
"Which reminds me. We haven't told our parents about the pregnancy."  
"My family won't care Randy." He sighed.  
"I forgot baby. I'm sorry. I was thinking we head out to St. Louis for Valentine's day. Tell my parents and celebrate. I have something romantic as hell planned."  
"Do you Casanova?"  
"Yes, book a flight for St. Louis. I'm flying out tonight."  
"Okay, baby. I'm starting to crave chocolate like crazy."  
"You craved that before you got knocked up." I laughed.  
"No, but look." I showed him my king size Hershey bar that was dipped chocolate sauce.  
"Damn, I thought you only like putting chocolate sauce on me." He winked.  
"I was more of a whip cream on the nipples kind of woman."  
"Was? Baby, we still gonna be freaks when after Randy Jr, or Randella comes."  
"Oh yeah. We do need to think of names."  
"Let's get to that when we find out the sex. I'm going to be thinking of all girls name and end up with a boy."  
"Good point. My belly is starting to poke out a little."  
"Show me." I went over to the mirror by the front door.  
"You see?"  
"Yeah, you look cute baby."  
"Thanks, I'm going to go book my ticket. I miss you baby."  
"I miss you too. I love you so much."  
"I love you too. Bye." We waved and hung up.  
I booked my flight to St. Louis and started packing. As I packed some shoes I found a gray decorative box in Randy's side of the closet. I decide to take a look.  
It had all our honeymoon things in it. The tickets, a little bottle of sand from the beach we went to almost everyday. The card of the hotel we stayed at. Gosh all the memories are flooding back. Best week of my life.  
There was a photo album. I opened it seeing a picture of me in my bridal lingerie.  
"I forgot all about these." I gasped looking through the many sexy photos Randy had of me. There were a few of him nude which is a amazing thing.  
'You still have those photos from the honeymoon?! Lmao I forgot all about them'  
'Lol you found them?'  
'Yes, what's the ribbon?'  
'Remember you wore them in your hair all the time? those two days before the wedding when we weren't allowed to see each other I carried it around so I had a part of you with me.'  
'Awwwwwwww butter cup!'  
'You haven't used that in a while love bug'  
'Lol didn't mean to bother you just wondering'  
'You are never a bother babe. I love you'  
'I love you too'

John's POV

I got home at about 10 at night. Lili must be asleep since all the lights our out. I walked into the house it was in order as usual. I love my baby and her OCD. She cleaned my whole bus while we were on the road together. She would hate to see it now.  
I went into our bedroom. Duke was at the foot of the bed protecting his mom.  
I went up to her and kissed her cheek.  
"Daddy's home sweetie." Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Baby!" She squealed waking Duke up. I got kisses on one cheeks and licks on the other.  
"Okay, who has dog breath?" Aaliyah laughed and pulled me onto the bed.  
"Damn I missed you, honey." She said rubbing my ears.  
"I missed you more. It's so hard to leave you now." I rubbed her stomach.  
"Don't worry I'm doing fine. My mom is getting on my last nerve."  
"Why?"  
"I'm so tired of her not thinking you and I can handle our child."  
"What does she mean? That baby is going to be well taken care of."  
"Not financially. Like your schedule." I sighed and held her hands.  
"This is OUR child. I will make sure you aren't in this alone. You're my wife. I'll always and I mean always be there for you."  
"Babe, I know that. I'm just tired of her bashing you. I got her to stay at a hotel for a couple days so I can get a break and have sometime to myself with my man for Valentine's day."  
"You'll love your gifts."  
"I got you one big thing and two small things."  
"If it's another car I'm going to do a back flip."  
"You too big for that." I looked down towards my cargos.  
"I know."  
"Shut up." She giggled.  
"You hungry? I can put something together."  
"I'm fine baby. You need your rest. You got a franchise in there." She laughed.  
"Okay, you tired?"  
"Not really. I was asleep the whole flight."  
"Want to watch a movie or something?"  
"Baby, you were sleeping. You don't have to get up for me."  
"I'm missed you a lot John. I just wanna talk."  
"Then let's talk. Tell me what I missed on Scandal."  
"Oh my god! Sooooo much!"

Randy's POV

I took a red eye to St. Louis. Vivian said her plane lands about a hour after mine so I'm just going to wait at the airport. I sat down by luggage pick up and put my hoodie over my head. Its 3 am and cold as fuck. I'm not in the mood to sign autographs right now. I opened up my twitter app and checked my mentions. Proposals and push RKO hash tags as usual. Then I found another bitch commenting about my wife and how she's a attention whore. She has a fucking YouTube channel. Hundreds of women like her have one. But since she's my wife it makes her attention whore. She tweeted her haul video and everyone kept saying she's a show off and she didn't buy any of it and that it all was put on my card. My girl buys all her shit. There are times when I spoil her or surprise her with a Chanel bag or red bottoms.  
'I'll never understand how you can be a fan of me, but constantly bash the person I love the most.' This is why in unfollowed everyone and damn there stopped tweeting. People are so damn ignorant. I went to the YouTube app and hit up my baby's channel. She did a hair tutorial also. Oh god my she is sexy. She mentioned to check out her Instagram. I didn't know she had one. I went to the link.  
She has a lot of photos of hairstyles she's done. Her and her friends. But none of me and her. I like for us to be private, but I kind of want to do a video or something with her. If these crazies want to talk I'll give them something to talk about. I watched some of my baby's videos.  
All of sudden someone pulled out my earphones.  
"Baby!" Vivian gave me a big kiss. I hugged her and gave her kisses all over that pretty face.  
"Viv!" We kissed.  
"You trying to learn how to highlight and contour?" She laughed looking at my phone.  
"No, this is what I do when I miss you a lot. Or someone's pissed me off and I need to hear a nice voice." She laughed.  
"You look comfy." I said seeing her in some cute sweats and her hair in a pony tail.  
"Thanks, I'm so tired. There was some drunk guy on the plane so I couldn't sleep."  
"Let's get you to a hotel. I do not want you tired." I took her luggage and we left the airport.  
We found a Marriott and went there for the night.  
"Ugh, I'm so tired." Vivian said laying on the bed. I came over and took off her shoes for her and started to give her a foot massage.  
"Baby, I was thinking." I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I know I said I want to keep things private, but I really want to do something fun with you. And I know you said you wanted to do that video-" she snored.  
"I'll tell ya in the mornin'." I kissed her toes and got ready for bed.

Vivian's POV

I woke up to Randy kissing my cheek.  
"Yes, Mr. Orton?" I smiled.  
"I love you, Miss. Orton." I kissed him and grabbed my phone.  
"Do you have any photos of us on there?"  
"Of course, look our wedding photo is my lock screen." She showed me.  
"I stalked you last night."  
"Since we're married it's more like snooping."  
"You should Instagram a photo of us."  
"I thought you wanted to be private."  
"I do, but even when we are people still hate. We should give them something to hate on. I want to make that tag video." Her eyes shoot open.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, fuck it." She kissed me.  
"Oh my god! I want to do it right now!"  
"Wait, what am I appose to do?"  
"I'll lay out all my make up and you have to apply it, but I can't tell you what goes where or how to do it."  
"Okay, but you don't have all your make up here."  
"Psssshhh, I have more than enough for you to mess around with." She got up and went in the closet.  
"See." She has a shit load of make up.  
"I'm fucked." I laughed.  
"Come on let's shower. Then you can set up for the video."  
"Don't you have to ask WWE first?"  
"No, it's not like you make money off of it."  
"I do though. I'm a partner."  
"I'll call and ask. It'll be weird. Hey can I make a video with my wife, no not that kind." I laughed and kissed him.  
"I'll go shower. You make sure I don't get sued."

Cody's POV

I have been freaking out all fucking month. I'm proposing to my girlfriend tomorrow. What if she says no? I'm so stressed. I think I'm getting grays in my mustache. Should I propose to her with the mustache?  
"Cody!" She came into the bathroom.  
"Baby, let's have a lazy day. Just sit around and play video games." Cassie said hugging me from behind as I washed my face.  
"Ummm yeah."  
"You okay. You seem off lately."  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
"You sure? You only get like this when you're nervous."  
"I'm just worried about if you'll like your birthday gifts."  
"I know I will. They're coming from you." We kissed.  
"And you always have that penis that I love." She kissed my nose.  
"I'll be in the living room. Come on Link. Daddy takes forever to get ready." Link is literally our child.

Aaliyah's POV

Getting John Cena to rub my feet is the best thing ever. Valentine's day has come early.  
"You have the cutest feet baby. Anything else you want massaged?"  
"My shoulders." We were laying in bed. He pulled me in between his legs and started rubbing my shoulders.  
"Mmmm thanks baby." He kissed my ear.  
"Anything for my Queen." I started to get sooo relaxed then the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it." John moved from behind me.

John's POV

This better be good. I got a pretty woman upstairs that I'm trying to pamper.  
I looked through the peep hole. Shit, it's Aaliyah's mom. I opened the door.  
"Hello, Miss. Bollard."  
"Where's my baby?" She invited herself in. Aaliyah's mom use to love me. Then when she found out why I broke up with Aaliyah the second time and now she thinks I'm a cheater.  
"She's in our bedroom." Aaliyah came walking down the hallway.  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
"That hotel was nice and all darling, but I had to come check on you."  
"John came home last night. I'm happy right now."  
"How long are you staying?"  
"I have to leave tomorrow night."  
"You're not even spending a full Valentine's day with your wife?" I sighed.  
"Babe, can you get my iPad please?"  
"Yes, Honey." I gave her a kiss and went down the hallway.

Aaliyah's POV

"Mom, why are you so rude to him? That's my husband. Treat him with some type of respect, please."  
"He's always gone. A man like that can't raise a child."  
"Dad, was in the military and he did just fine."  
"That's different. Your father had to go. John doesn't."  
"He has a big make-a-"  
"I know. But he'll put kids that aren't even his over his own?"  
"Mom, just stop. No matter what you say about John I know he'll be a good dad. Yes, he won't be there for every single moment of their lives, but he'll be a good dad." All of a sudden, Duke came running down the hallway.  
"You haven't gotten rid of him!" My mom hates dogs. She ran into the dining room and jumped on the table. I put Duke in the backyard.  
"I'm not getting rid of my son." John said coming into the kitchen and handing me my iPad.  
"I don't want that beast around my grandchild." John walked up to the sliding glass door and pulled back the blinds.  
"Yeah, he's vicious." Duke was laying on his back trying to go to sleep. I laughed.  
"Well, I can see I can't get through to you when he's around. It's like you're under a spell." She stormed out the house.  
"Come on, Duke. The witch left."  
"John, that's still my mom."  
"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed me.  
"I heard the whole conversation you had. I just don't understand why she doesn't like me. I could save you from a burning building without a scratch on that gorgeous body and she'd still think I'm scum."  
"My mom just never wanted me to have a relationship like hers. She always told me marry a man that doesn't have a demanding job."  
"This has been bothering me a lot lately. Aaliyah, you still don't think my career comes before you, right?"  
"John, I know the baby and I will be the most important things in your life."  
"Keep that in mind. No matter what you're mom says." I kissed him.  
"Let's get back to bed. I have to catch you up on The Game." He scooped me up in his arms.  
"I got you Baby Mama."  
"Don't start using that now."  
"My baby's mama be trippin' yo. I give her ass child support like once a year. And I pick up the kid. Then I put it back down in the crib." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

Sophia's POV

I've spent all day moving into my new condo. It's so much bigger than my old apartment in Chicago. I really want to go to Ikea and get some decor, but I have to go to NXT. A female commentator's work is never done. I just have a meeting about the new name of finishers for the NXT roster and on what to say if something goes way off script. I usual just shut up and let the Vets do there things.  
I pulled up to the back of the Full Sail Arena. My hair was in a messy big bun and I had no make up on. Hopefully I don't run into anyone important. I got out my car and headed inside.  
The meeting went smoothly. I'm excited for the new talents to be called up. And we can't use the term "suicide dive" anymore. PG Era problems.  
As I was walking to a vending machine someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Ye-" oh crap it's Brad and I look like a hot mess. I'm wearing leggings and a super old loosely fitted shirt.  
"Sophia, I miss you." He hugged me. Oh my god he smells like heaven. Don't bite him, Sophia.  
"I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately."  
"I thought you may of been trying to avoid me."  
"Oh no, just some much gets thrown at you at once in this company. You know?"  
"Yeah, so I was wondering since tomorrow is… Thursday. Do you want to be my special Thursday person?" I laughed.  
"Brad, are you asking me to be your Valentine?"  
"Well, if you say yes. Then yeah." I kissed him.  
"I'd love to be your Valentine." He smiled.  
"So I'll pick you up at 10?"  
"Sure, if you want you can come earlier and I'll make breakfast."  
"That'll be great. Text me your address."  
"Will do." He kissed me.  
"See you soon, Gorgeous." He walked off.  
This man still thinks I look gorgeous without make up? He's crazy.

Punk's POV

I haven't heard from Sophia for a couple weeks now. The only time I see her is during Raw  
I decided to go to her apartment so we can talk this out. I buzzed her apartment multiple times with no answer. I went into into the building. The system stops working sometimes.  
"How may I help you, Sir?"  
"Can you tell Sophia Crawford that Phil is here to see her."  
"Sophia Crawford moved out a few days ago, Sir."  
"What? Where?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't disclose that, Sir." I sighed.  
"Okay, thank you." I left. So she just ups and leaves without telling anyone. I'll have no problem finding where she moved to. I called Jacob, he's in charge of booking our flights so he'll know where she moved to.  
"What's up Punk?"  
"Hey man. Do you know where Sophia moved?"  
"Yeah, she lives in Tampa now. Just like everyone else."  
"Okay, thanks man."  
"No problem." I hung up.  
She is really trying to disappear from my life. I know I fucked up, but she's being so heartless.

Vivian's POV

Randy got the okay to do the video. I'm so surprised he wants to do it. He sure has changed for the better these past months. It's so strange to think that just a year ago I was crying my eyes out everyday.  
"Viv! I'm ready to film."  
"I'm coming babe." I got my camera and tripod.  
I put it up on the table.  
"So I just fuck up your face with this stuff."  
"You can't fuck this up."  
"I know." He kissed my cheek.  
I got everything set up and was ready to hit record.  
"You ready baby?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hi lovelies! Welcome back to my channel. So as you can see from the title I'm doing a much requested tag video. The Husband Does My Make-Up tag. And I have my gorgeous husband here. Introduce yourself."  
"Hi, I'm Randy I love pizza and Vivian." I smiled.  
"This is Randy's first video with me. So I'm excited to do this. This tag is all over YouTube, but if this is your first time seeing it all that happens is that I have a bag of make up here." Randy held it up for me.  
"And Randy has to put it on for me, but I can't tell him what's what or where anything goes." Randy rubbed his hands together.  
"I personally feel that she doesn't need any of this because she has natural beauty." I blushed.  
"Thanks baby." We kissed.  
"Let's do this."

Randy had me laughing so hard through out this video. He was so off with everything he's using. Randy attempted to do a smokey eye, but has me looking like a zombie. And a pink lip, but he used 5 different pinks.  
"Baby, I may be taking your job. You look hot!"  
"I'm looking kind of creepy."  
"Girl, you look so good we're going to get remarried." He kissed me.  
"You were doing good until you got to the blush and eyeshadows."  
"I think you look like a sexy as fuck!" I hit his chest.  
"Don't cuss in the video."  
"My bad… shit."  
"Fuck Randy." He laughed and put his arms around me.  
"Thanks for watching, Lovelies."  
"DEUCES!" I laughed and turned off the camera.  
"Thank you for doing that baby."  
"No, problem anything for your cute ass."  
"What time are we going to your parents?"  
"Around 12." It was 9.  
"Okay, that'll give me enough time to edit this." He rubbed my belly.  
"What do you think we're having?"  
"A boy. I already thought of a name."  
"What?"  
"Damien."  
"Damien Keith Orton. I like it. Sounds strong."  
"You can think of a girl name."  
"Okay. It will be cute."  
"But baby I want to ask you something really important."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I know you said a while ago you want at least two kids. But my doctor said its not likely I can have another after this."  
"Why? We didn't have a hard time getting you pregnant after we stopped stressing."  
"It's not getting me pregnant that's the problem. It's me being able to carry the baby. My body may not be able to handle it." My eyes got watery.  
"I'm scared. What if this one doesn't make it?" I cried. Randy hugged me.  
"Shhhh, shhh. Don't worry baby. We'll get through this. You'll have this baby."  
"But what if I don't?"  
"I'll still love you. I want did what I did before. I'll be there for you. But we will have this baby." He kissed me then wiped my tears.  
"It'll be okay baby."  
"I'll really need you there for the sixth month. That's when-"  
"I know baby. I'll be there for you. You'll probably get annoyed. Like Randy go away. Play with your race cars." I laughed.  
"I always want you around me."  
"Same here. Now get your tech geek on and edit that video."  
"Okay, Buttercup."  
"I'm so whipped." I smacked his ass.  
"Damn right."

Cassie's POV

"You suck at this, babe." Cody taunted me.  
"I hate first person shooters." I blew myself up again.  
"Let's play something else. You fucking up my stats."  
"Sick him Link." He just laid on his side.  
"Ahhhh, he's coming! Nooooo." He said making me laugh.  
"Pick a racing game. I'm good at those."  
"I thought you would be winning with your tits and ass out." I only had my pink and white polkadot underwear. Cody had on his sweats. Cute ass boy.  
"My plan back fired." He put the game on. I was losing again so I jumped in front of him and started shaking my ass.  
"Stop twerking." He laughed.  
"I'm winning." He smacked my ass.  
"Move." I sat on his lap.  
"Aaaaaayyyy!" He dropped his controller.  
"Get your bubble butt off me."  
"I'm poppin' this bubble." I won the race.  
"That's how you win a video game." He slapped my thighs.  
"Mm, do that again." I turned around straddling him. He slapped my thighs again.  
"You mad?"  
"Very." He throw me over his shoulder.  
"Save me, Link." Cody slapped my ass.  
"You know you want this shit."  
"I really do." He laughed.

John's POV

After Aaliyah's mom left everything was chill. She caught me up on the shows I missed. Now I'm just sitting back in my office. I just have to relax sometimes and take in everything I have. A successful career that I can only get more from. I own cars that I could only dream about having when I was young. My wife… my wife is perfect. Gorgeous, smart, funny. She's carrying my baby girl or boy. I never thought I could love her more.  
"Baby, we need to talk."  
"Everything good?"  
"Of course." She sat on my lap. Best seat in the whole house.  
"I'm already close to three months and we haven't done anything to prepare for the baby."  
"You're right. We've been sitting around in bliss."  
"I want to turn the guest room right next to our room into the nursery."  
"Okay, I'll move that stuff out."  
"And do you want to baby proof the house, if not they have places that will do I put it cost a chunk a change."  
"LiLi, I got this."  
"John, you're schedule is hectic as hell. I want everything to be ready like a month before my due date. I already have a team coming in to paint and decorate-"  
"Baby, I can do that. I'll get my brothers to come and help do the room."  
"John, I know you think you can do it all, but you think you and your bros can work with my expectations."  
"Aaliyah, look at me." I held her face in my hands.  
"I got this."  
"Okay, I'm trusting you baby. I have so much to juggle."  
"Have you found that third manager yet?"  
"No, and the store just opened. And some woman wants to buy the name from me for 50 grand. So I'm considering that."  
"Damn, rename it. Ms. Cena's closet."  
"I was thinking Top of the Line. Because my clothing is top of the line."  
"I like my name more, but you're the one with a business degree." She kissed me.  
"Don't worry baby. The house will be baby ready before you know it."  
"I trust you. Now come here I was looking at deals online." She grabbed my iPad.  
"I was looking at this super cute set. It has the crib, changing table, and a some cute little drawers." She showed me.  
"That's really nice. Our girl will love that."  
"Whatever is inside me sure is growing quickly."  
"I know. Your boobs are getting bigger too."  
"They don't grow until the 9th month." I grabbed them.  
"Nah, these are Ds now."  
"Baby, stop." She giggled.  
"I'm going to order this one. I want all that stuff out of the guest room by the mid March. That's more than enough time."  
"Baby, don't worry. I will get it done."  
"I know. You are John Cena. You can do anything."  
"But I never learned to read!"

Randy's POV

Viv and I were on our way to my parent's.  
"So the video is uploading as we speak?"  
"Yes, it usual takes a while since its in HD."  
"Do a lot of wrestling fans watch your videos?"  
"I don't think so. It's mostly just regular girls and guys. I'll get a comment like damn Orton's wife is fine."  
"Do you get assholes commenting?"  
"Yeah, but I just remove the comment and block them. Don't worry."  
"It just irks me when bitches call you ugly and they look like Jigsaw in there profile photos."  
"Jigsaw? Babe really?" I laughed.  
"They have that same blank evil expression." I laughed and kissed his hand.  
"I'm afraid to see how my dad reacts."  
"He's going to be a grandpa. He'll be excited and we all know your mama's gonna cry."  
"Oh! Randy you're growing up so fast!" Vivian laughed.  
"Here we are." I pulled into the drive way.  
"Let's do this." We knocked on the door.  
"Oh my god! I wasn't expecting you two!" Randy's mom hugged us.  
"Hi mom." We both said coming in.  
"Is dad here?"  
"No, he went out to the range." Randy smiled and took my jacket. My bump was noticable now.  
"So mom. I have to tell you something."  
"And what is that, Dear?" Randy turned me around.  
"We're pregnant!" Elaine hugged me again but tighter.  
"I am so happy! When did you find out." She rubbed my belly.  
"I found out December 20th. I told Randy on Christmas." He kissed me.  
"Aww, this is great! Come on sit down." We sat in living room.  
"So have thought of names yet?"  
"If it's a boy. Damien Keith Orton. Randy is thinking of the girl name."  
"I really like Olivia and then Liv for a nickname and give her your middle name, Nicolette ."  
"I like that." I smiled.  
"But this is a high risk pregnancy so I'm a little bit afraid." I want Vivian to be positive about this. Negative thoughts bring on negative things.  
"But we'll make it through this."  
"Don't worry, Honey. We will be there for you no matter what. You're like another daughter to me."  
"Thank you. I'll really need your support."  
"I'll come down to Tampa anytime you need me honey."  
"Thanks mom."  
"I was worried there for a while. I thought you two stopped trying there for a while."  
"We did take a break." Randy said. It has been eating at him that he hasn't told her about the infidelity.  
"Mom, I have to tell you something else." I rubbed his back.  
"Elaine, who's car is in the drive way?"  
"Your son's."  
"Hey dad."

Randy's POV

I got up and hugged my dad. Vivian had a throw pillow covering her belly.  
"What brings you here, boy?"  
"Vivian and I have some good news for you guys." I helped Vivian up. She moved the pillow.  
"I'm pregnant." My dad hugged her then me tightly.  
"Oh, I'm so proud."  
"I'm only two months."  
"My boy is going to officially be a man." I thought he would react differently due to the affair.  
"Randy let's leave the women alone. We need to talk."  
"Okay." I gave Vivian a kiss.  
My dad took me into his office.  
"Randy, don't get me wrong. I'm happy to see you and Vivian getting another chance to be parents, but your marriage won't be fixed just because you're having a child."  
"Dad, I know. We got pregnant unexpectedly. But we are getting better. It feels like when we first got married."  
"Have you told your mother?"  
"No, have you?"  
"No, but I don't like keeping things from her."  
"I was planning on telling her. I know she'll be disappointed with me, but that's the repercussions of my actions."  
"That's my boy." He patted my back.  
We came back into the living room. My mom and Vivian were talking about potential nursery themes.  
"Mom, I have to tell you something very important." I said sitting down by Vivian.  
"What's wrong honey?"  
"Um, well there is no easy way to put this. I cheated on Vivian almost 3 years ago."  
"What? But that's around the time-"  
"Yeah, I didn't know how to cope so I just started being a dumb ass again. The affair stopped about 5 months ago. We are in therapy right now."  
"I knew about the affair I just didn't want to leave Randy and was to afraid to confront him on it." What was she afraid of?  
"Wait, but you two seemed fine."  
"We faked it. When you guys came around we just acted like we were that happy couple."  
"How did it stop?" My mom looks so upset. I hate upset the women in my life.  
"Vivian, caught me with the mistress in a hotel room. The look on her face killed me so I stopped and we decided counseling would be the best thing to do. We've went and it's really helped. It feels like when we first got married."  
"I just can't believe you would do that Randy. Especially to Vivian." I frowned. Vivian held my hand.  
"I regret it so much. For all the pain I put her through. But we are better now."  
"Yeah, he's been so much better to me. I still love your son." I smiled.  
"As long as you two are really happy. I don't want my grandchild growing up seeing these things." Bob said.  
"I swear. We're more than happy now. We have each other again."  
"I can tell you two are happy. Just make sure you two are there for each other no matter how this pregnancy ends."  
"We will." Vivian said.  
"Vivian are you hungry, sweetie?"  
"A little."  
"Here I'll make brunch." My mom said going into the kitchen. My dad followed.  
"Thanks mom." Vivian kissed me.  
"I'm so proud of you."  
"Thank you, baby." I kissed her hand.  
"I really like Olivia." I rubbed her belly.  
"You'll be a great mom."  
"And you a great dad."

-Valentine's day-

Sophia's POV

I was still trying to get ready for my date with Brad. I really should have stopped being lazy and at least unpack my clothes last night.  
"There you are." I finally found my belly button piercing. Last night I told Brad about my piercings and he thought that was hot.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Hell." I didn't even get out the stuff to make breakfast.  
I threw on my robe since I only had my panties on.  
"Hi, Brad. Wow." He had a bouquet of white red tipped roses in his hand.  
"Excuse me Megan Fox I'm looking for Sophia Crawford." I blushed.  
"You're silly." I took the flowers and gave him a kiss.  
"Happy Valentine's day." He said.  
"Happy Valentine's Day. You look handsome. Pink on a guy is hot." He had on a button up pink shirt and gray slacks.  
"Everything on you is hot." I let him into my house.  
"Sorry about the emptiness. I just moved in."  
"By yourself?"  
"I hired movers but yeah mostly by myself."  
"You should have called me. You see these muscle girl." He flexed his arm.  
"What a man." He laughed.  
"So what do you want for breakfast?"  
"I was going to take you somewhere. You already paid for our first date. This ones all on me."  
"Okay, well let me get finished. Sorry."  
"No, problem. Don't take too long. I wanna take you out already." He smiled.  
"I'll hurry then."  
I finished getting ready and came back into my living room.  
"Wow, you look hot." I smiled. My look was boho. A white bandeau top with gold studs with a light blue denim vest, a high low white skirt, and these tan booties.  
"Thanks, you ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go gorgeous." Brad held my hand as we walked to his car.  
"So were are you taking me?"  
"To my dungeon."  
"Sounds like fun. You have food?" He laughed.  
"Yeah."  
"Let's do it then."  
"I'm kidding. You'll just have to wait and see."

Cody's POV

Today is the day and I'm freaking out. Cassie told me to stay in bed while she made us breakfast. I went in my side of the closet to my hiding spot for the ring. I hid it behind my dirty old gym clothes. Cassie would never go back there.  
I opened the Tiffany and Co box. I knew Cassie would want something that was simple but eye catching. The ring is 1.5 carats. Three oval shaped diamonds in the middle. It cost a good chunk of change, but it's worth it to make Cassie my girl forever.  
"Breakfast incoming!" I hid the ring and jumped back in bed.  
"Damn, Cass. This is octomom sized breakfast." She laughed.  
"Well after I cooked the eggs I had to make bacon and then I had to make toast, you need sausages, and what's a Valentine's Day breakfast without heart shaped pancakes."  
"Babe, it's your birthday I should have made you breakfast."  
"Cody, you can't cook."  
"I make the best ramen noodles."  
"Yes you do." We kissed.  
"Here you go, Link." I gave him a sausage.  
"So you want one of your gifts now?" I asked.  
"Yes!" I went in my end table and got her first gift.  
"It feels light." She shook it.  
"Just open it." I said sipping my orange juice.  
She opened the lid.  
"OH MY GOD!" I got her the one issue of the Amazing Spider-Man she doesn't have. Issue #69 funny enough.  
"Baby! Thank you!" She kissed me.  
"You're welcome."  
"I'm going to go hang it up right now! Thank you!" I got another kiss before she ran off to her office.  
When she came back in the room she moved the tray from my lap and straddled me.  
"I fucking love you, baby." We hugged.  
"I fucking love you too."  
"No, like I really love you. I had so many trust issues. Not just men, but people in general. Then I met you and I'm like he's so cute. I want to trust him." I laughed.  
"But you really helped me get over so much shit Cody. You have no idea. I feel so blessed to have you as mine." I kissed her.  
"I'm more than blessed to have you baby. I can't ask for a better girlfriend. I love you." We kissed.  
"I'm saving myself for tonight." I said lifting her off of me.  
"It better be good. It's my birthday."  
"Have I ever did you wrong?"  
"There was that one time you throw me on the bed and I hit my head on the headboard."  
"When you regained consciousness we got it in." She laughed.  
We had a good breakfast. I called dibs on the shower first.  
"You can always join me baby."  
"No, you're saving yourself remember."

Cassie's POV

I was looking through my side of the closet for a outfit.  
"Oh, Cody." He had a big pile of dirty clothes on his side. I grabbed his laundry basket and started sorting through the clothes.  
"Ah! ah! ah! ah!" Cody grabbed me from behind and carried to the other side of the room.  
"Babe, what?"  
"Just don't touch those. I'll clean them. It's your birthday." He has a nervous smile on his face.  
"I was just putting them in the basket."  
"I got it babe. Just chill." He sat me on the bed.  
"Just stay right there. Don't move."  
"You're weird."  
"Love you." He smiled and went back into the bathroom.

John's POV

"DUKE DROP IT!" The damn dog ran outside. Duke stole one of Aaliyah's gifts while I was trying to make breakfast. I ran outside to get him. I grabbed a bone and threw it. He dropped the gift. I ran over and got it.  
"Damn." It was covered in slobber.  
"JOHN!" Aaliyah yelled.  
"What?" I focused in on the kitchen. Aaliyah had the pan of eggs in the sink. There was a smell of burnt medal on the air.  
"You burnt the damn pan."  
"I did?"  
"Yeah, you did." She shook her head.  
"You left the whisk in it too." She sighed.  
"I'm sorry. Duke took something as ran-  
"Whatever John. I should have made breakfast. You almost burnt the house down." She shook her head at me.  
"It's not that serious, Aaliyah."  
"Whatever John." She went back down the hallway. Is she she really mad about a damn pan? The house phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said harshly.  
"John, what's wrong honey?"  
"Sorry mom. Aaliyah just got mad at me for no reason."  
"What happened?"  
"I was cooking breakfast for her and while I was doing that Duke took one of my gifts for her and ran outside so I chased him. When I came back in she was mad at me for melting the pan and burning the eggs."  
"John, she's pregnant. Her hormones are everywhere and she can't control it."  
"Oh, I didn't think about that." My mom laughed.  
"I just was calling to wish you two a happy Valentine's day.  
"Thanks mom. I love you."  
"Good bye sweetie."  
"Bye." I hung up.  
"Duke this is all your fault." I went into our bedroom. Duke hopped up on the bed.  
"We came to say sorry." I said.  
"Duke off the bed." Duke got off the bed.  
"Baby, I'm sorry." I said getting on to of her.  
"John, you can't do irresponsible things like that. We are going to have a kid. They could get hurt when you do things like that. And you want to say its not serious."  
"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to blow you off like that." I kissed her.  
"Since I suck at cooking how about I take my beautiful wife out to a nice breakfast?" I kissed her.  
"Okay." She smiled.  
"See you can't stay mad at me."  
"I wasn't mad at you my hormones are crazy. Remember what I said. If I go off on you I don't mean it." We kissed.  
"And I got you this. Duke was so jealous that he took it." I handed her a small pink box. She opened it.  
"Aw, thank you baby." I got her a gold bracelet.  
"It's so nice." She kissed me.  
"Your gift is in my side if the closet. Top rack." I went into her closet and found a red box.  
"Read the card."  
"To my man, my baby, my rock, my soulmate. I love you more and more each Valentine's Day. Hope you like the gift. Love, Aliyah PS. Go BeanTown!" I opened the gift.  
"Nooooo way." Aaliyah laughed at my child like reaction. She got me a signed ball from the 1918 Boston Red Sox. The year they won the World Series. I have no idea how she does this. She got me a signed ball from the 2004 team also.  
"Baby, did you steal this from their headquarters or something?"  
"No, the story is the guy who original owned the ball got it signed by everyone on the team throughout the season. Once the Sox won he put it in the case and never opened and handed it down to his son, who gave it to his son, who gave it to his son, who gave it to his son, who gave it to me because, he's a Cubs fan and hates the Red Sox, who gave it to you as a awesome Valentine's Day gift." I placed the case carefully on Aaliyah's end table and picked her up.  
"You are amazing. You are my Wonder Woman. I have no idea where I would be without you. I love you baby." We kissed softly.  
"You're welcome. That's the big thing."  
"I love it. Thank you." I put her back down.  
"I'll go put something nice on." I said going into the closet.  
"If you wear that blue button up shirt I'll be very happy."  
"I'll make you happy then."

Sophia's POV

Brad took me to a gourmet pastry shop after breakfast. I love baking. How did he find out?  
"I love baking. How did you know?"  
"Your Instagram had a whole lot of sweet treats on it. So I just took a educated guess."  
"You stalking me, Maddox?"  
"I had to make sure you weren't a psycho. It's always the cute ones." He pinched my nose.  
Brad set up for us to decorate our own cupcakes. We each chose six cupcakes and one to make for each other.  
"I never got to ask you last time. How did you get into wrestling?" He asked me.  
"My dad owned a whole bunch of businesses when we lived in London so he wasn't home a lot and when he was he would watch wrestling. I would watch with him. So would my brother and sister. But we had different wrestlers out there. I only saw Hulk Hogan on magazine covers."  
"You must have been in overload when you came to America."  
"Yeah, they had do many more characters. Wrestling in England at that time was more serious. America it's all character driven."  
"Do you ever get home sick?"  
"When my parents lived in Chicago, no. Since they moved I do sometimes."  
"Where do your siblings live?"  
"My brother, he's the oldest, lives in California with his husband." Brad didn't react negatively to me having a gay brother.  
"And my sister, the middle child, lives in New York with her boyfriend."  
"So you're the baby?"  
"Yeah, what about you? Any siblings?"  
"I have a baby sister. She just turned 25. My mom is a single mother. My dad was in and out of my life. We talk sometimes."  
"Your mom sure raised a great guy." He smiled that cute smile.  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome."  
"So how did you get started a PWI?"  
"I was really lucky and got a chance to intern there after high school while I got my degree in journalism. I did interviews and things like that for them. Then I got my degree and officially got hired and started writing articles on a thing I love, wrestling."  
"You're way better at this than me." He said gesturing at his box of cupcakes. He's trying.  
"The chocolate one looks nice. So when was your last relationship?" We are asking more serious questions this time around. Our first date was just really goofy.  
"A year ago. We dated for about 7 months. She wanted a guy with a stable job and I wasn't going to stop pursuing my dream so we broke up. How about you?" Great, I have to talk about my jerk of a ex. He's not even my ex.  
"It's complicated."  
"Complicated is fun. I don't like simple. Tell me."  
"Phil and I met in 2003 at a Indy show. I was 18 at the time."  
"You've known him for a while."  
"Yeah, but we never really dated. Just friends with benefits." I said ashamed. He probably thinks I'm a slut or something.  
"He had all that time to wife you and he didn't? Guys are stupid. I'm a man there's a difference." I laughed.  
"Umm yeah. I finally got my head right and seen he didn't know what he wanted and I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to figure it out."  
"He sure took a lose. 434 day reign or not."  
"Thanks, now time for me to make your cupcake. Hand me those candy letters."  
"I'll try to make yours look nice."  
"I'll eat it either way, Brad." He laughed.  
I made him a vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting and put Beef Cake on top.  
"Here you go." He laughed then kissed my cheek.  
"That's awesome, thanks." He handed me the one he made for me.  
"Aw, that is so cute. I don't want to eat it." He made the Union Jack flag in frosting.  
"Thanks." I took some chocolate frosting and plopped it on his nose.  
"Oh, two can play this game." He put strawberry frosting on his finger. Before he could put it on my face I wrapped my lips around his finger and sucked the frosting off.  
"Let me get that while I'm at it." I removed the frosting from his nose with my finger and licked that off.  
"You're… so sexy." He said flustered.  
"Thanks, I'll go get us boxes to these in." I got up and kissed his cheek.

Vivian's POV

Randy has been a complete angel to me this Valentine's Day. He got the Penthouse suite and pretty much had all of the staff catering to us.  
"Is that fruit fresh baby?" He asked as he massaged my feet.  
"Yes, here." I fed him a piece of cantaloupe.  
"So did you pick out what you're wearing tonight?"  
"Tell me where we are going and I can do that."  
"It's a nice place. Just wear jeans and a cute shirt."  
"Okay."  
"Let me see your belly." I pulled up my shirt.  
"I want to feel little Damien or Olivia kick."  
"We got sometime before that baby."  
"I know. Come here." We kissed.  
"I'm craving ice cream." He said grabbing the phone.  
"Me too. I want chocolate fudge ice cream with chocolate syrup."  
"You want to put some of that chocolate on me?"  
"Hell yeah."

Aaliyah's POV

"Ugh, I don't want to leave baby." John kissed me. We spent all day relaxing in the house together. He has to leave in about 3 hours.  
"It's okay, baby. You better FaceTime me when you land."  
"Oh, I will. I can't go without seeing that pretty face." He kissed my neck.  
"Come here. I have one more gift for you." He helped me out of bed.  
"I have to drive to go get it."  
"Drive where?"  
"You'll see. Now come on."  
John drove me up to the second garage.  
"You got yourself a car?" I laughed. He's has done this before where he'll buy a car for me, but really it's for him because I'll never drive it.  
"No, just come on." He helped me out the car and covered my eyes.  
"On three baby. I, 2, 3." He moved his hands.  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" He got me a red Jeep. It looks just like the one I had when I lived in California. I ended up having to sell it to pay off some college loans.  
"Aw, babe. It looks just like Dana." Yes, I named my car.  
"Baby, it is."  
"No way."  
"Yes way." He kissed my cheek.  
"See it still has that thing in it from when those kids hit it with that bat." He said pointing above the left brake light.  
"Oh, I was pissed."  
"You went off on their mom. Then I got you back in the apartment and calmed you down." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"You crazy." I walked up to the car. I can't believe he found this thing.  
"John, you're incredible."  
"Get in." I got in on the driver side. John got in the passenger.  
"I forgot how cute you look in this, Cali Girl." He kissed my cheek.  
"Wow, John how did you find her?"  
"I found the documents you had after you sold it then tracked down the guy who bought it. He sold it to his niece and I bought it from her."  
"Wow, we both had to do some hunting this year."  
"Want to drive it back home?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wait, I also got you these." He reached in the glove compartment.  
"Foster Grants, for my lady."  
"Thank you." I kissed him like 50 times.  
"Damn, I should have bought two pairs."  
We drove back to the house. John was a little bit sad that he had to start packing to leave.  
"John, don't be sad baby." I kissed his cheek.  
"I'm not. I just imagine how it'll feel leaving you and our baby after it is born."  
"You'll get use to it." I kissed him.  
"Thank you so much for the car." A kiss.  
"And for being a great husband." A kiss.  
"And for being my bestfriend." A kiss.  
"And for rubbing my feet." He laughed.  
"And the sex. Oh, I love the sex." He kissed me.  
"You know just how to cheer me up." We kissed.  
"I'll finish packing for you. You go relax."  
"No, you're pregnant. You go sit down. Besides you know all I pack is cargos and socks." I laughed and went back into the bedroom and laid down.

"Baby, Liyah baby. I'm leaving." I didn't even notice that I dozed off.  
"I'll walk you to the bus." I got up and held his hand as we walked outside.  
"Stay safe. I love you." I said kissing him.  
"I love you too. Take care of John or Aaliyah Jr." I laughed.  
"I will. See you soon." He kissed me.  
"I love you see you soon." One last kiss and he was on the bus. I went back in the house.  
"You wanna sleep in mom's room, Duke?" He followed me into the bedroom.  
I changed into one of John's shirt and laid down.  
"I miss him already."

Ana's POV

I'm so annoyed with my husband right now. He forgot about Valentine's day. I know he just asked me to renewal our vows, but he at least could have gotten me flower. I bought him a signed Iron Maiden Vinyl Disc. He's so dead when he gets home.  
"Mommy! Someone's at the door!" Aubrey said running in.  
"Okay." I answered the door.  
"Janet, what are you doing here? The kids don't need to be babysat today."  
"Mr. Irvine said you did." She came in.  
"He did?" Before she could answer there was another knock.  
"Hi I'm Mary from Mac. I'll be doing your make-up. Your husband sent me." What is Jericho up to?  
"Mommy, daddy wanted us to give this to you." Alyssa said. Stephan handed me a bag. I pulled out the tissue paper and grabbed a card.  
'Hey babe,

You thought I forgot, huh? Nope! I love you too much to do that. I always felt bad that I never got to take you to prom. So this is my chance to make it up to you. See you later, baby.'  
I smiled and took out the next gift. It was a beautiful black dress with gold embellishments on the bodice.  
"That's pretty mommy." Alyssa said.  
"It is. I'll be in my room. Be good for Janet."  
I got my make-up done then put on the dress and shoes. Chris knows me too well. I love this dress.  
Chris never got the chance to take me to Senior or Junior prom. My junior year I went with this guy that was on the track team. I didn't really like him, but I wanted to go to prom. Senior year Chris asked me and I of course said yes. Then the day of prom Chris pre-gamed too hard and was too drunk to go so I went without him. I was mad at him for a good month. I forgot all about it to be honest.  
"Mommy! You look pretty." Alyssa said hugging me.  
"Thank you sweetie. Dad and I will be home later. I love you guys." I kissed their heads and left out. Chris even got a limo.

The limo pulled up at this really nice hotel. I got out the limo. Chris was standing outside in a very nice suit. I ran to him and jumped in his arms.  
"Oh my god baby you look so beautiful." He put me down.  
"Thank you, I love the dress."  
"It looks amazing on you. Come with me." He kissed my hand and led me into the hotel. He rented out the whole ballroom, hired a photographer to take our photos, and had all our favorite songs playing as we danced.  
"So did I make it up to you?"  
"Yes, but I forgot about it."  
"I'm surprise you did. Your sister brings it up all the time. Like I killed your childhood or something." I rested my head on his shoulder as we danced.  
"Well this is amazing. Your gift is back at home."  
"I saw it already. When did you get it?" I sucked my teeth.  
"At a old record store. The last one Iron Maiden Vinyl Cover they had. I can't believe you found it."  
"I didn't." He laughed. I bit his ear and yanked it.  
"Ow! Save that for when we go up to the suite." I laughed.  
"I love you, Ana." He said kissing me.  
"I love you too, Chris."

Vivian's POV

Ran is driving in the middle of no where. I love my husband, but I think he's lost.  
"Babe, where are we?" I asked.  
"In the woods."  
"If as hit a deer I'll be mad at you."  
"There ain't any deer out here."  
"I like your accent. It's subtle, but there." He stopped the car and turned off the lights.  
"Oh, Randy that's beautiful." There were little fireflies in front of us.  
"I know. Get out." We got out the car. Randy went in the back to get something.  
"Baby, it's so nice out here."  
"That's why I brought you out here. C'mon." He brought me to the edge of the cliff and rolled out the blanket.  
"I can't believe you packed a picnic."  
"You can't. I had room service do it." I kissed him.  
"St. Louis is so nice. Especially at night."  
"I know. I always wanted to take you up here. I just forget about it sometimes."  
"Well don't again. It's beautiful up here."  
"I love you, Vivian. I put you through so much shit, but you still love me. You accept me no matter what."  
"I can't imagine myself with anyone else. You're my soulmate, Randy." We kissed. Randy moved down to my neck.  
"You're my everything." He whispered.  
"Awwww, my Viper is such a sweetheart!" He laughed.  
"You want a sandwich?"  
"Yes, please." He reached in the basket.  
"Aw, they cute them into hearts." I said taking mine.  
"That means less meat."  
"I miss fat you."  
"I was never fat. I was bulky."  
"I liked falling asleep on you back then. You were like a big pillow. Now you're just a rock." He pulled me in between his legs.  
"Since I know that, when I retire after I win all the titles, headline Mania, and end UnderTaker's streak. I'll gain that weight back so you can have your Orton pillow back."  
"Yea!" I squeezed his thigh.  
"Don't be doin' that now. I'll have you makin' noises that will scare off bears." I blushed.  
"I love you, baby."  
"I love you too, Viv."

Cassie's POV

"Cody this is so nice. Best birthday ever. Thank you baby." He took me to this fancy country club's restaurant. It sits up on a hill so you see nothing, but beautiful greenery. We sat outside on the patio area eating our dessert.  
"There's something about the way you look in the sunset that is so beautiful." I blushed. Cody just has me gushing today.  
"Thanks." I fed him a piece of chocolate cake.  
"Almost as sweet as you baby." We kissed.  
"Um, baby. Come here." Cody helped me out my seat.  
"Where you taking me?"  
"Somewhere a little bit more private." I held his shaking hand.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"Nothing." He smiled then kissed me. We went over to a gazebo and sat down.  
"Cassie baby. I've been really nervous all week and I know you can tell."  
"Yeah, I know you well baby." I kissed him.  
"I love you baby, so much. I didn't believe in soul mates until I met you." I blushed.  
"Your smart, funny, a firecracker. And the most beautiful woman on this planet. Beyoncé and J-Lo bow down." I laughed.  
"See you even laugh at my bad jokes. You deal with me and my job so effortlessly while still balancing your career. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you."  
"Aw, baby." Before I could kiss him he got down on one knee. He pulled out a Tiffany's Box. My jaw dropped.  
"Cassandra Lisa Thomas, will you make the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He opened the box. I didn't even focus on the ring. I stood up and pulled him to me giving him a kiss. He pulled away.  
"Cassie?"  
"Yes, Cody. Of course." He picked me up and twirled me around.  
"Oh my god. You scared me for a minute." He put the ring on. It's so gorgeous. It most of cost a nice chunk.  
"You shouldn't have been. I can't say no to you." He wiped my tears. I didn't even notice I cried.  
"Cassandra Runnels." I hugged him.  
"You know there's no getting rid of me now."  
"I'm just fine with that." He kissed me.  
"Let's get back to that chocolate cake."  
"How about you pay the bill and we go back home and I can show you how happy I am."  
"Option two." I laughed and kissed him.  
"My fiancé is hot."

Sophia's POV

I've had a great time with Brad so far. After we made cupcakes he took to the park and we watched a light show they were putting on Valentine's Day. We missed some parts from making out so much. After the park we ate and he drove me back home.  
"Today was really nice, Sophia. I have such a good time with you." He said as we walked to my door.  
"I do too. You can come in if you want." Please take the hint.  
"I would love that." I let him in. Brad put his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. He took the box of cupcakes out my hands and put them on the counter. Then he turned around and picked me up.  
"You are so hot." I said before kissing him. He squeezed on my ass carrying me into my room. When we got in he laid me on my bed.  
I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly took it off him.  
"Mm." I squeezed his pecs making him laugh. He put his hands on the sides of my bandeau and slide it off.  
"Damn, baby." I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down.  
"Damn yourself." I said squeezing the lump then slowly pulled down his boxers. He's hung as hell.  
I licked the tip them started sucking on it.  
"Fuck Sophia." I took more of him into my mouth. He reached over and pulled down my skirt and panties. He slipped one finger inside me. I couldn't stop moaning as I sucked his cock. He added another finger and pumped quickly in and out.  
"Fuck." He pulled his fingers out of my pussy and started sucking on them.  
"Lay back baby." I laid back down. Brad opened my legs then pushed me in the middle of the bed.  
He put two of his fingers inside me then licked my clit.  
"Mm, Brad."  
"Your accent is hot." His tongue felt so good on me. I ran my fingers through his hair. My legs couldn't stop shaking so he grabbed my thighs.  
"Mmmm, Brad I'm cumming!" He kept licking my pussy as I came.  
"You taste really good." We kissed. He picked his pants and got his wallet. I snatched the foil packet out his hand. I placed the packet in between my teeth, ripped it open, and pulled out the condom. I put it on from him. Brad chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you're just really cute." He kissed my neck before burying himself inside me.  
"Ah!" He already has me scratching his back.  
"Sophia, fuck." He dug his nails into my hips.  
Brad's sex is rough, but passionate. I can't hold back my moans. My neighbors probably hate me right now.  
"You feel so good, baby." Brad wrapped his fingers in my hair then pulled and placed kisses all over my neck.  
"Mmmm, baby." I gasped when his tongue made contact with my neck piercing. He bit the skin around it. I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"You hittin' all the right places baby!"  
"Can't help but do that with you, Gorgeous."  
My orgasm was so fucking intense. Brad was smiling like a fool as he rolled off of me.  
"You sure have high stamina." I said.  
"I'm a wrestler baby." He pulled me closer to him. We kissed.  
"What time is it." He looked at his watch.  
"11:04."  
"Damn, we got here at ten."  
"Well, I did go down on you-"  
"Oh yes you did." He laughed.  
"So I'm not going to make the same mistake that the other guy did. Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled.  
"Yes." He kissed me.  
"I feel really classy. My girlfriend has a British accent." I laughed.  
"And I have a little country boy from the Carolinas as my boyfriend."  
"Not little baby. I'm pretty big."  
"Yeah, you are. Your butt is almost as big as mine." He grabbed my ass.  
"You pretty nice back there." He kissed me.  
"You're pretty nice all around." I laid my head on his chest.  
"Good night baby. I had a great day with you." He kissed my head.  
"Night Brad."

The end for this one. I hope you liked it. I've been thinking about starting a Dolph/OC story that includes Cody or Brad OC. Who would you want more Brad or Cody? Just to try something new. Also a Cena fic because that's my boo :)


End file.
